The Vampire's Soul
by Shinigamis Night
Summary: Harry meets a vampire, Draco, and must learn to trust him after horrific memories of a past life begin to surface. In the mean time, they have to stay alive from a vampiric Voldemort trying to kill them both and rule the world. AU no Hogwarts,Abuse,SLASH
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at a hp vampire story. (I did start an original vampire story but I haven't gotten to the actual vampire parts yet.)  
  
Author: Shinigami's Night Email: Pairings: Harry X Draco (yaoi/slash) Rating: R Summary: Harry(17) gets kidnapped during the summer and finds out that his other half is a Vampire(Draco). But another vampire(Voldemort) wants him dead. Why? And how does he keep this from his family and friends?  
Warnings: AU (harry's parents are alive and there is no Hogwarts) and mild limes ( it was completely unexpected for me! this is a first and I surprised myself). Also, since I'm american I have no idea how british schools work. So if I put in any scenes that take place in Harry's school it most likely will be americanized (unless someone who knows about the british school system corrects me).  
  
Enjoy! And please tell me what you think, it really does help me!  
  
PrOLogUe  
  
/my son will have you, Harry/ Lucius thought as he waited for the boy to leave the house.  
  
He didn't have to wait long for the boy to come out, apparently taking out the trash. He looked exactly the same as he did when Lucius last watched him, a scrawny little waif. /that won't be a problem.../ He thought about how his son would love to dominate Harry, if Harry didn't learn to control him first. Just the thought of making his son happy made him want to take the boy even more.  
  
He took his chance when Harry turned his back, having no idea what was to become of him.  
  
hr 


	2. Chapter 1

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness I need to calculate what creates my own madness -Papa Roach  
  
Harry grumbled to himself as he dragged the trash bag out the house. He hated visiting his aunt and uncle. The only reason they ever wanted him to stay was to make him do their sons chores. Why couldn't they make their son do it every once in a while! Nothing was wrong with him!  
  
He knew that he shouldn't complain; they were his relatives. Besides, it was been Harry's own fault. But sometimes he felt like...  
  
Just as he threw it into the can, he felt something move behind him. He tried to turn to see what it was, but a pair of arms had wound their way around his torso. As much as he struggled, he couldn't get himself out of its grip.  
  
"Let me go!" He cried.  
  
"It's useless, Harry. Just give in," a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"No!" He struggled some more.  
  
"Yes. You want to come with me..."  
  
"No..."  
  
The man behind him chuckled. He knew that this wouldn't last long.  
  
He was right.  
  
Harry found himself slowly wanting to give in to the man's suggestion. /NO!/ He couldn't! He didn't want to leave his family! /I take it back! I'm sorry for grumbling over the Dursley's! I didn't mean it!/ Harry started to struggle desperately, trying to get free.  
  
"You want to give in. Trust me." Before Harry could say anything more the man's head lowered, grabbing his wrist and bringing it to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw silver hair shining in the moonlight. The next thing Harry felt terrified him; sharp fangs set into him. He felt something being drained out of him...  
  
After that was darkness.  
  
hr  
  
Harry woke to find himself in a darkened room. Nearly blind, Harry felt around him and found he was lying on a bed. But it was far softer than his bed at the Dursley's. Or even at his parents'.  
  
/Will I ever see any of them again.../  
  
Harry lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened to him. He only remembered a man with silver hair, holding Harry close against his chest, then...  
  
Suddenly Harry tried to reach over to feel his wrist as he felt the deadened ache return, but his movement was restricted. Both of his wrists were tethered to the bedpost. He struggled to loosen them, but he could not get the fabric to loosen, even the least bit. Harry fell back on the bed, exhausted. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but it must have been a long time; he felt so weak that the slightest movement exhausted him.  
  
He managed to tilt his head down just enough to see. It was still there.  
  
Harry lay there for a few more minutes, drifting in and out for a while before he heard the door click. A light was shed into the room, but it was quickly taken away when the door closed. The man was back.  
  
Harry wanted to move, to find a way to defend himself, but found he couldn't anymore. The last of his strength had gone into his earlier struggle. The resulting lethargicness had not given him enough time to get some of it back.  
  
"Don't bother, Harry. I have told you before there is no need for it. You are not in any immediate danger here." The smooth voice sounded right by his ear, causing him to flinch. Harry had not heard him move, not even when he came into the room, other than the soft click of the door's lock.  
  
The man laughed quietly, breathe barely felt against Harry's skin. "If you weren't for my son I would surely take you for myself, Harry. I must say that you are a beauty..." To emphasize his point he laid a kiss over the mark he had already left on Harry's wrist. Harry stiffened and tried to move away, but couldn't. "No need to struggle. I will not completely overstep my bounds. Not by much, at any rate..." He drew back still silently laughing, almost regretfully.  
  
"I've come to get you cleaned up and fed, Harry. I felt I should get you myself; I wouldn't leave a house-elf to such an important task. Besides, you have to be at your best..." He sighed. "Your relatives don't deserve one like you, Harry. If you were mine I would never let you out of my sight." In the dark, Harry felt the man lean over him to release his bonds. "I wouldn't have left you here for so long, but I wanted to ensure that you would not escape. But that does not mean I want you to die, Harry. My son would most likely kill me in turn if you did."  
  
"Your son?" He kept mentioning his son.  
  
"Yes, my son. You are rather important to his sanity." /Important to this world.../ He picked up Harry's limp body in his arms, cradling him. "And you being important to him makes you important to me." He bent to leave a kiss on Harry's temple. Oddly, it did not scare him this time. He felt comfortable even if this man was the reason he felt so weak. This man took him away from his family, and surprisingly Harry didn't feel the need to fear for himself. He felt safe. Harry soon found himself dozing off, for once feeling safe.  
  
hr  
  
Harry didn't make it back into the waking world until he felt himself being lowered into a bath of warm water. Someone was sitting on the side of the tub bathing him. He tried to see who it was, still curious, but he had situated himself behind Harry, preventing it. Harry still couldn't move much; if it weren't for the hands holding him up he surely wouldn't have been able to keep himself up in the water and would have drowned.  
  
"Relax." Once again, he heard the man chuckle. Harry felt the man run his hands over his body, with a bar of soap in one hand. Harry felt himself blush when the other hand slipped under the water's surface, but the man did not take the motion beyond cleaning him. "I told you that I wouldn't do anything, overly... lecherous, and I meant it. I may find you highly attractive, but as I said before, you are for my son. Not to mention, I am married. Not that that she would mind. Too much..."  
  
Harry found himself enjoying the feeling, as he rinsed the soap off. "Who are you..."  
  
"No one you would trust, if you knew me. Don't worry, you will know soon enough." he reached over the empty the tub.  
  
/he's so pale.../ Harry thought, as he watched an almost colourless hand come into his view. He could see the strength in it and admired it; the power in the man was obvious. There was a signet ring on it with a dark red stone, but he couldn't make out what design was on it. His skin was almost as light as the silver colour of the metal, sharply contrasting with the dark red of his shirt. /almost like blood./  
  
He felt as the man leaned closer, almost nuzzling him. "What are you?"  
  
"I apologize; I haven't fed, while taking care of your absence. A full day has passed since I brought you here."  
  
"Yesterday?" Then he was once again lifted into the man's arms; a towel was quickly wrapped around his body.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry for doing this without your permission, but I must. Otherwise I would not be able to control myself..." Harry once again felt the man lifting his arm; he felt everything as the sharp fangs pierce him. Harry moaned as he felt the mouth massage the skin of his wrist. Just as when Harry started to enjoy the feeling, he pulled away. Harry slumped against him; feeling like he had ran a marathon, weaker than before.  
  
"Vampire..." Harry found himself giggling.  
  
"Let's get you dressed." He sounded highly amused. Harry felt soft clothing being draped over his body. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt so wonderful. It was like so many of his pains and problems had washed away with the water. If only he had more energy...  
  
While being carried out, Harry got a glimpse of their image in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"You!" He froze in fear before promptly passing out.  
  
hr  
  
AN: before anyone asks, there's nothing between Harry and Lucius. It's simply because Lucius is Draco's father, therefore making Harry indirectly family with Lucius. Harry has a slight connection to anyone in Draco's immediate family.  
  
...though Lucius is obviously at least a little attracted to him. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: here comes Draco! It's my birthday!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I'm addicted to your punishment and you're the master and I am waiting for disaster -Papa Roach  
  
Harry felt himself being rocked. He slowly opened his eyes. Sure enough, the first thing he set his eyes on was Him. The man who he had seen in some of his worst dreams.  
  
Harry frequently had odd dreams. Some were of a blond boy, who Harry saw even when he was awake, but others were a group of strange men. They planned to kill him.  
  
This man, malfoy, had been with them.  
  
"I don't know why I frighten you. You have no reason to be." The look on his face was genuinely concerned, with no small amount of confusion mixed in.  
  
"You've kept me like this, weak, so you could take me to your master!" To his irritation, the comment didn't come out as biting as he had wanted. He still felt as drowsy as before.  
  
"No! I was telling the truth when I said you are for my son. My family always comes before... my other business."  
  
"Why do I feel like this..." Harry was having a hard time focusing.  
  
"Blood loss. It's why you need to eat, Harry. It will make you feel better." His voice sounded sincere. "Then I will take you to my son."  
  
"Why?" /Who is his son?! Why was he so important!/  
  
"You will find out soon enough, When you meet Draco."  
  
Harry's eyes jerked back to His face. "Stay out of my mind!" he hissed.  
  
"It's not hard to hear your thoughts. I assure you that my son has heard every single one since I brought you here. He is not happy with me, for making him wait to meet you. But, as I said before, I had to make sure you wouldn't run away." He pulled Harry into what was almost a comforting hug.  
  
"Bu-" His next words were interrupted when the door creaked open.  
  
A house-elf scrambled in. /What is that?/ "Master Lucius! Master Lucius! Master Draco is getting worse! He's trying to break through the door!" He stopped when he saw the boy in his master's arms. "Is that?" He trembled nervously.  
  
"Yes. He is." Lucius' brow furrowed. /maybe I should have brought him sooner.../ Berating himself, he once again lifted Harry into his arms. "I'm taking Harry to him. Have his dinner taken there once it's ready." Lucius swept out of the room, taking Harry with him.  
  
Before Harry knew it, they arrived at another door, not far from his own. He felt it imedieatly. Harry reached out to touch the door, feeling for something behind.  
  
/...mine.../ the word hissed through harry's mind; he had idea where that thought came from. Lust, want, and need clowded his gaze and mind. Unexpected.  
  
He felt that what was behind it was his and his alone. He didn't want anyone else to touch what was his... He had to have it!  
  
He turned his head when he heard a chuckle behind him. He looked around and realized he was no longer in Lucius' embrace. Somehow, he had managed free himself and had found the strength to push in the door.  
  
"You could have just turned the handle, Harry." Lucius quickly pulled him close by a hand around his waist, just before Harry would have collapsed from overexerting himself.  
  
"Father! Get your hands off him." A voice hissed from inside the room. Before Harry knew what was happening he was torn away from Lucius, only to be trapped in another's embrace. He felt himself returning the embrace, just as enthusiastic, unexpectedly. Draco raised his hand and the door flew back on its hinges, shutting his father out.  
  
Harry looked up and was shell-shockd. this was the most beautifull person he had ever seen... "Who are you?" He was once again sqeazed close to the oher boy.  
  
"I want you." Draco gazed a Harry with an intensity that Harry couldn't help but return.  
  
/why am I doing this?!/ Harry's mind cried, racing, as he felt Draco's lip descend on his. The movement was so soft and sweet at first, surprising him; Harry could barely feel it. He felt himself being pulled closer towards the other boy; to his surprise he didn't feel like he wanted to resist. /...Draco.../ This was the boy in his dreams; the Lucius Malfoy's son. The one who...  
  
Draco guided the other boy into another kiss, this one more intense than the last. There was hunger behind this one... Overpowering...  
  
/No.../ Lost, Harry let his hands roam over the other; Draco kindly returned his attentions. Draco swiftly pulled the soft shirt over his head, then imedietly landed more soft kisses on the boy's pale chest. He couldn't help nipping at his soft flesh as he moved higher, causing Harry to whimper. draco led harry towards the bed and laid Harry below him, only to cover him with his own body.  
  
Harry pulled him closer when he felt his mouth move closer to the tender flesh of his neck, draco's hand carressing his back. He couldn't help what he was doing. /I want this.../ He didn't want for Draco to stop even if he was about to be bitten again.  
  
He wanted to be bitten again... by Draco.  
  
/What?!/  
  
The skin on his back where draco's hand lay began to heat up.  
  
/I'll give you anything you want... Sweetness/ Draco's fangs almost found there mark, but-  
  
They were interrupted by a pounding on the door.  
  
Seething, Draco lifted his head regretfully away from Harry. "Come in." He growled, pulling Harry closer to his body possesivly.  
  
A house-elf poked his head into the room. /What is that creature.../ Harry, vaguely wondered.  
  
"Why do you interrupt me!?" Draco hissed, causing the house-elf to cower in fear. The entire house-elf population of Malfoy Manor were terrified of Master Draco, with good reason.  
  
"F-food, Ma-master. Your f-father order elf t-to bring Master Harry's d-dinner!" He almost tipped the tray in his shaking hands. Master Draco had already killed another of their own the day before; it had been sheer ruthlessness. It was the last straw that made Master Lucius leave the manor's protection to retrieve Master Harry.  
  
"Leave it!" Draco turned his attention back to Harry, no longer noticing the miserable house-elf, who promptly dropped the tray where he stood and ran.  
  
"Har- Oh!" Harry bit down hard on the nipple that had been right above his face when Draco had lifted up to deal with being interrupted. Draco looked down to see his love glaring, somewhat muted.  
  
"You really should be nicer..." Then Draco noticed that he was about to pass out.  
  
He pushed himself off Harry to retrieve the food. His father must have known that he was this weak; but how? /What did he do to him?!/  
  
Draco carefully placed the tray on the bed then got on to help Harry sit. then He realized that Harry couldn't support himself.  
  
"What happened, love? If my father hurt you I will deal with him for it," he spoke harsly, fangs revealing themselves and eyes turned liquid silver.  
  
Harry wanted to laugh at the murderous look on the other boys face. He supposed he should be terrified but he couldn't bring himself to.  
  
"Why am I like this?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Not enjoying yourself, Sweetness?" He smiled deviously, crawling closer to the boy on his bed.  
  
"'Sweetness'?!" /Of all nicknames.../ "No, of course not!" But the protest was weak. /Yes, I am... But I shouldn't feel like this!/ Harry argued with himself. /I want… to go home!/ Yes, that was what he wanted to say, but he knew that it wasn't entirely true.  
  
Draco laughed quietly at the thoughts running through his mate's mind. "Come here," he murmured. Harry did as told, coming slowly closer till he could feel Draco's breath on his skin. Surprising Draco, Harry seized his lips with his own. Draco put both hands on the headboard behind Harry, straddling him to get more of him; he had to get closer... Soon though, Harry pushed him away slightly, trying to breathe.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco expression changed to look slightly hurt before he remembered the meal waiting behind him. He pulled it between them so it would be easier to give it to Harry. Unfortunately, when he turned back to his love Draco found that he was... sleep.  
  
Sighing, Draco shook his mate slightly, worried. He really needed to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
Leaving the tray where it was, he left. His father had some explaining to do.  
  
hr


	4. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for not updating 'When Things Chang' this time around (to anybody still reading). i just didn't have enough written to post a chapter. i will hopefully have enough next wednesday.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I feeling rational So confrontational To tell the truth I am getting away with murder it isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder -Papa Roach

"Father!" Lucius jumped when he heard the bedroom door boom.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" he heard his mother say from under the noir coloured comforter.  
  
"Father touched my mate!" Draco glared at the man, who had just been getting into bed with his wife. He could see them both clearly, even though the room was pitch-black. "I'm surprised you didn't smell it on him! He's your mate; why haven't you done anything about him!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, but fed off him once!" He could see that his son was still looking at him in a lethal way that scared even him. Voldemort wasn't the only one who knew what his son was capable off.  
  
"Father..."  
  
Slowly, Lucius started to feel it. Fire slowly rose around him, white as his own skin. He couldn't help the scream that fell out of his mouth as the fire crept higher, burning the pale skin.  
  
Narcissa did nothing to help her mate. She loved him dearly, but he had to pay the consequences for touching another's mate before being bonded, especially Draco's.  
  
"Twice. I did it twice." Lucius managed to utter out. He was in mild disbelief that his son would turn the fire on him. He knew that his son had been far gone into the Slytherin Insanity, before Harry, but he hadn't believed that he would go this far. A house-elf was one thing, of little consequence, but his own father.... It was brutality of the elf's death that caused Lucius to seek out the mate of his son. The creature's flesh had been ripped to shreds, then left hanging for the hours that it took it to die, slowly bleeding till its death. Lucius had felt he had to stop Draco before he did something unforgivable.  
  
"I'm sure that is not all you did, father," Draco said in a low drawl, trying to keep under control; he felt it slipping.  
  
Lucius felt the flames burn hotter, more agonizing then they had before, something he hadn't thought possible.  
  
"How much did you take!?"  
  
"Just enough to incapacitate him, I didn't want for him to escape, son."  
  
"You're just digging yourself a deeper hole, husband." Narcissa murmured to him. She wished that they would both just leave so she could get some sleep. She knew that Draco wasn't about to kill his father. Not yet.  
  
"You took too much; he can barely keep awake now! You should have brought him to me." Draco couldn't believe that his father touched him before he did! That he dare leaves him this weak!  
  
"What if he had run? You would have let him leave and then where would you be?! I did it for you." He felt the fire diminish, and with it the pain. His burnt skin slowly healed, though that in itself was a nuisance. It certainly paid to not be entirely human.  
  
Draco paused to think. It was true had Harry truly tried to leave him, he would have let him go. No matter how much Draco needed him. Draco nodded, hesitantly, before leaving.  
  
This didn't mean that he forgave him for drinking from his mate; it only meant he understood.  
  
Draco quickly went back to where he knew his mate was waiting for him. Hopefully, he would be able to make Harry understand. He had to make him understand.  
  
He knew why the Harry affected him this way, though he had never actually talked to him before today. Draco had watched him; he loved watching him, every move he made, his friends, even his blind parents. Lily and James loved their son dearly but where too kind-hearted to realize the truth about her equally blind sister and husband-in-law's son, Dudley. Or even their own son, who felt so lost in his own mind at times it felt close to madness.  
  
Draco never believed any of them truly understood Harry, even if they loved nothing more than their son. They didn't understand why stared into the sky at night, as if searching for something. Why he would disappear for hours at times. Draco didn't think that Harry himself knew.  
  
But Draco did. And no-one would have Harry but him.  
  
Even if he had to kill everyone else to keep him.  
  
hr  
  
Petunia Dursley slammed the door to her sister's house hard shut. She couldn't believe that little brat would leave her son to do his chores! He just wanted to weasel out of helping his family! The boy knew that Dudley couldn't do chores with his bad back. It was his fault for pushing her poor Dudley off the roof months ago. Though she still wasn't sure how that mangy little delinquent managed to pull her big strong son onto the roof.  
  
Harris had seemed to be such a good boy until then, but he would not fool her again! The boy had been evil then, and he was evil now.  
  
"What wrong?" Lily ran into the room, worried that something had happened to her sister.  
  
"Your son ran away!" Petunia did her best to look worried.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily ran a hand through her hair, trying to not worry. "Maybe he just left for a few hours, he's done that before."  
  
Petunia tore her envious gaze from her sister's hair, the only thing she had inherited from their father. Petunia may have gotten their mothers blond hair and slim build, but everything else came from their dear old dad. Including his feet, unfortunately...  
  
"I thought the same, but he has been gone since yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, sooner!?"  
  
"I figured the same thing you did, sister! I didn't think that he was really gone until his things disappeared from our house over night; he somehow got back in the house. I should have known that he would something like this eventually!" Petunia grew a haughty tone as she spoke. It really was about time the boy had shown his true colours.  
  
"What are you saying, Petunia?" Lily said in a low voice. She knew that her son had his shortcomings, but he was still a good son.  
  
"He's a delinquent, Lily. What else can you say about a boy who would push his own cousin off a roof? He wasn't taken; he ran away." There. She said it.  
  
"Leave." Unexpectedly, Lily hauled her sister off the couch by her upper arm towards the door. After locking the door she leaned her back against the door, before sliding to the floor in tears. Harry wouldn't have run away! He couldn't have....  
  
She was still sitting there when James came home that evening.  
  
hr 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: you have no idea how happy your reviews have made me! I never expected to get such a good response to this story. (I had up WTC for about a year before I even got close to fifty...)  
  
By the way, this chapter borders on HUMOR and has one of those odd scenes that pops into my head without reason... sorry about that. It involves a hallucinating Harry. I haven't figured out why yet. I hope it isn't too weird…  
  
Btw (nothing to do with story): I got three new manga's! (most I've ever bought at one time) Eerie Queerie, D-N-Angel, and GTO! (does anyone know if D-N-Angel is any good?)  
  
please review! they really help me!  
  
The joy from my heart at our sudden meeting says 'Maybe it'll be over before I know it...' those forebodings scare me And then I gazed into your eyes Without understanding anything -Gackt  
  
"Wakey wakey..." Draco's grin was feral as he looked down at the boy under him. He really had no idea how he had resisted bringing Harry here all these years.  
  
"Sweetness... it time to get up. You have to eat." Still grinning he lowered his head to the boys neck, gazing at it before running his tongue over him. Delicious. He had no doubt that the sweetness underneath would be the same. Harry groaned in his sleep, but more from something else than from sensations that were being inflicted on him. He felt like his stomach was turning on him, the muscles cramping.  
  
Draco frowned before it figuring out. He pulled back and shook him.  
  
Harry woke to find a fruit square in his face.  
  
"Apple?"  
  
/Huh?/ he thought groggily. Fruit didn't talk... "But you are a very nice apple." And it was. It was probably the biggest one he had ever seen.  
  
/what?/ Draco felt confusion, his brow furrowing. /talking to the apple?/ Draco stared at it to see if it was doing something he hadn't noticed. No... Just an apple. "Aren't you hungry?" Harry was still staring at it.  
  
"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Harry's confused voice asked. Apples… /funny thing... wants me to eat him.../ Harry was hungry though. Very hungry.  
  
"...No." before Draco knew it the fruit was gone. He hadn't even felt Harry take it. Draco decided that it was best to leave Harry alone for a moment; at least until this mild insanity passed. /must be the lack of food... Or possibly the blood loss./  
  
After a few moments of lying there, still holding the core, Harry finally stirred. "Did I just have a conversation with an apple?" he asked, still slightly dazed.  
  
"Yes." Draco answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Where did it go?" Harry stared up at him.  
  
"You ate it." He immediately wished he hadn't when Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm a murderer!" he sobbed. "I killed it."  
  
/I think he's traumatized.../ Confused, Draco moved closer the Harry, pulling the weeping boy into his arms.  
  
"Shh... it was only an apple, Harry." he rocked him slowly.  
  
"But I killed him. Just like my cousin." Harry sniffed.  
  
Draco stiffened. He hadn't... "Your cousin isn't dead Harry."  
  
"But I pushed..." The rest was garbled as he said it into Draco's shoulder.  
  
/What? Oh!/ "You didn't push your cousin off the a Harry. You know that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I did it. I pushed your cousin off. But he isn't dead." Draco cut him off. Although, when he saw Harry's face he almost wished he hadn't said anything.  
  
"What. I let my aunt and uncle treat me like shit without saying a word to my parents for something I didn't even do!" Harry tried to push him.  
  
Draco relented his hold. /I guess his mind is back./ "I'm sorry for the pain they put you through, Harry, but he deserved it."  
  
Harry, who had backed away from the bed, turned his fire green eyes on him. "Why! Why did he deserve it! He's never done anything that could warrant almost being killed! He can barely walk now!" So Harry exagerated a bit.  
  
Draco felt himself retreat from Harry's tirade. He couldn't stand Harry being upset with him.  
  
Harry stormed closer, using some of the strength that he had gained back during his nap and his snack. He latched onto Draco's upper arms, not caring that this vampire most certainly had the strength to kill him, and then some. Who was he to hurt his family! Why did these monsters bring him here! They were changing him; making him like this… "Why!?"  
  
"He hurt you!" Harry surprised him by pushing Draco back onto the bed.  
  
"How?" Harry climbed over Draco until he was straddling his waist. "How did he hurt me? Why don't I remember?" He felt more tears coming. He didn't really want to hurt this boy. He didn't know why he was doing this... But he wanted to.  
  
Harry ground against him, exciting Draco and almost scaring him at the same time. Draco's father had known that his mate would be able to dominate him. No-one but Harry could control him... "He did this to you." he choked out. "He hurt you and I had to hurt him... Then I didn't want you to remember."  
  
Harry froze. Terrified of himself, he instantly backed away again. How could he do this? Harry felt something hard and cold against his sided. The wall.  
  
Draco watched as Harry huddled against the wall. He knew what was going through him mates mind. He slowly approached him, hoping he would flee.  
  
"I don't want to be like this..." he heard the other boy mutter.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with you." Draco continued foreword.  
  
"Nothing wrong?! How can you say that? Look at me. I don't attack people! I don't go around humping strange boys! I don't hurt people..." His voice lowered until the last part was whispered.  
  
Draco sat beside him, leaning against Harry's side. "And I still don't see the problem."  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head. There was no point trying to explain it to him. Besides, he found it strangely comforting. "Hold me?"  
  
Draco laughed mildly and obliged the request. "Anything you want." /Anything at all, Sweet. "You know that was starting to feel good. I think I like being humped."  
  
Harry repressed a groan. /bloody pervert… giving me a bad nickname./ Harry surprisingly found himself laughing. /Draco.../ It was a different name. Maybe he would use it at some point.  
  
/I should hope so./  
  
Harry frowned. /stay out of my head./ He wasn't ready to be that close.  
  
/sorry./  
  
Harry stood up and shook himself, feeling the coldness now. It was still dark. "What time is it?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Afternoon."  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" The only light was a torch that had been lit in the corner. There was a window but no light came from it.  
  
"I've dimmed the windows. I like it dark." Draco replied, wishing that Harry hadn't moved.  
  
"Vampires and the dark. Is it true that vampires burst into flames when they're in the sun?" Harry asked smirking. It might be a way out. Even if Harry knew, he probably wouldn't do it.  
  
"No. But it's true that vampires can be set on fire while in the sun. Or out of the sun. It depends on when and where you want to set them on fire," he said it matter of factly, never mind that he had just done so to his own father.  
  
"What about blood?" Harry had to know. Their was a vampire right in the room with him and at least one more in the house.  
  
"Vampires won't die without it, though it is... hard to resist at times. A vampire sometimes can't resist."  
  
Harry turned to him and smiled. "I want to go outside. Will you go with me?"  
  
"Gladly, Sweetness." Draco teased.  
  
Harry shuddered.  
  
hr  
  
AN: please review! they really help me! 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: hm... Not sure what rating this chapter warrants. Is it a hard PG-13 or a light R? Decided to place the story in R, just to be on the safe side (especially for ff . net)... It's hard to write a story cleaner than NC but dirtier than PG-13. :author sighs: (not that I wanted to write NC. I'm a lightly squeamish writer)  
  
helpful criticism welcome (this is the first time I've written anything that might not be pg-13. but than what do you expect from a nineteen year old girl/woman who hasn't even dated. why can't I find a someone that I like and actually likes me back!!! I have no life...)  
  
PLEASE GIVE CRITICISM ON THIS CHAPTER (so if it's badly written I can edit and replace it before it gets read too many times)  
  
Questions (please help me by answering, after you read the chapter.)  
  
What do you think? Is it PG-13 or R?  
  
Also, who do you I should put Hermione with? (I already have someone in mind for Ron.)  
  
Which nickname name should Draco call Harry? (please, read chapter before answering)  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone You're all by yourself but you're not alone You wanted in now you're here Driven by hate consumed by fear -Papa Roach  
  
If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is fleeting If I close my eyes, I want to hold Your vanishing body once more in my wons Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met... -Gackt  
  
Harry sat in the bath chewing on another peace of fruit, an apricot this time. Apparently, they, his vampire captors, were giving him foods "high in iron".  
  
He had told Draco he had wanted to bathe before he got dressed to go out. Mostly, it had been a ploy to get a moment to himself. Draco had placed the fruit in his hand after walking Harry back to his room, which, Draco hoped, would have a vacancy soon.  
  
/I'm finally alone./ Harry thought as he slowly sank into the hot water. He knew that he should have been enjoying that time alone, but, truthfully, he just felt lonely.  
  
Sighing, Harry tossed the rest of the apricot into the nearest trashcan.  
  
He began to wash himself when he felt something odd. Some of the skin on his back was raised. Harry stood and turned his back to the mirror. Looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing. He stepped out of the tub and walked closer to it. There it was! He could barely see it, but there was something on his back. Some type of picture. /just another thing/ He sighed to himself. If Draco was behind this...  
  
"I'm not!" Harry heard yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
He quickly let out the water and dressed before slamming open the door. "Stay out of my mind."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
/no you're not./  
  
"I am! I just don't want be apart from you." Draco had been sitting on the bed, as had been since he had left to get dressed.  
  
Harry fell into a stupor, stumbling back against the bathroom door, as Draco got up. Leather! Tight leather pants with a high-necked leather vest taut against his chest. /He isn't wearing underwear.../ Harry thought to himself, as he felt his eyes being drawn to the other boys exposed hips.  
  
Draco smirked to himself. He had known this outfit would get Harry up. "I like your clothes too, for what it's worth, Arris." He did. They suited him.  
  
Harry just nodded mildly. He wished that he owned something like that. Not to wear all the time, but on occasion...  
  
Harry felt almost... infantile in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. Said blue jeans were giving him problems now...  
  
/Arris?/ "A new nickname for me, Draco?" /What is it with you and giving me nicknames?/  
  
"Yes." Draco expression turned wilful. "I rather like having my own name for you. You didn't like me calling you Sweetness, though you are-"  
  
"It sounded like you were thinking of me as if I was a... cake, or something!" Harry stared at him exasperated.  
  
"Well, you are. Besides, I'm sure no one else calls you 'Arris'. I'll be the only one!" Draco smiled brightly. He was feeling giddy; Harry was talking to him.  
  
"I am too. I don't even know where 'Arris' came from."  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
/What?/ "Um... Harris Michael P- Oh... Harris." Harry felt stupid.  
  
"Let's go!" Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.  
  
hr  
  
Harry lounged against the grass, leaning on his arms while looking out at the small lake that was on the castle grounds. Draco had decided to take a swim and had just gotten up.  
  
Unfortunately, for Harry, fortunate for Draco, Harry soon found out that he was right. Draco had not been wearing anything under his leather.  
  
/I will not go over there. He does not tempt me. I will not go over there!/  
  
Harry had almost bitten his tongue while he watched the leather slide smoothly down a rather supple... ass. Harry couldn't think of another way to say it. Bottom couldn't define it. Neither could backside or posterior...  
  
/I-I refuse to... go... over... there.../  
  
Harry tried everything to not run after the strange boy. He was loosing quickly. All he could think about was...  
  
After waiting about 10 more seconds, he launched himself at the other boy, who had been folding his clothes by the water.  
  
"It took you long enough," Draco said breathily as he felt the other boy firmly attach himself to his mouth; Draco returned the same enthusiasm as he wrapped arms around the other boy's waist, trying to pull him closer.  
  
"...uh-huh..." Harry tried to say without separating himself from Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco felt as the other boy's hand groped lower, lightly feeling down his chest and stomach, past the pale curls until it had wrapped all the way around him. Draco shuddered at the feel of Harry stroking him. He continued to kiss him, his lips moving lower down the contour of Harry's face until he found what he was looking for. Licking softly at Harry's neck, feeling Harry's shudder, Draco felt his fangs lengthen. They scraped across the skin like daggers for a second, trembling, as he felt Harry's other hand firmly grabbed his ass; unexpectedly, it dipped lightly into the crevice, not quite penetrating him.  
  
It only drove Draco on further. Before Harry knew what was happening he felt Draco's fangs penetrate his neck. It wasn't mildly painful as his father's had been; it was euphoric.  
  
Draco felt it as Harry slid his fingers further up, closer to his opening, the other still working him on the front, more furiously than before. Barely still standing, he drank what came from the wound, savouring it. Nobody else was supposed to have this but him! He would never forgive his father for taking the first bite. It was supposed to be his and his alone!  
  
"I am yours," he heard Harry whisper, right before he felt it. He felt himself going over the edge, feeling his sanity slipping away as he came. The sensation of the rush of blood coming from Harry intoxicated him.  
  
Draco fell to the ground as Harry lost the last of the strength that been holding him up.  
  
Draco finally pulled away, not wanting to endanger his mate by taking all he had to give. He was surprised when he felt Harry mouth on his, claiming back his own blood. Draco knew that he was feeling the effects of blood loss for the third time in little more than a day. He knew what Harry needed. Draco pulled back from a disappointed Harry only to move to his own wrist. He was stopped when he felt Harry grab his wrist from him only to clamp his own dull teeth onto Draco's neck. After moment of pain, Draco felt the skin give, his life rushing into Harry. Draco held him there, not ever wanting to part from the deviant behaviour he was experiencing. Not that Draco was complaining. He was enjoying this just as much as Harry.  
  
After a while, he felt himself go weak and knew that they had to stop, before the both of them where unconscious.  
  
Harry groaned as he felt himself being lifted off. He only wanted more. He didn't care about anything else, and showed it by clinging harder.  
  
/Harry... you need to stop. Unless you want for me to die./ Draco desperately hoped that he didn't, and was relieved when Harry decided to oblige him and stopped suckling his torn neck, breathing heavily.  
  
/Fine! But don't expect me to get up anytime soon.../ Harry thought at him, petulantly.  
  
Draco had no problems with this; it only gave him a moment to relax. /I have a feeling we're going to have a very interesting sex life/ Draco thought back.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything more. That had been amazing... he had never felt anything like this in his life. Harry felt like he could do anything! He finally felt like himself; like he had found something that he had previously been unable to name. He had found love. /and the sweetness of his blood.../  
  
Harry froze, surprised at that last thought. He had actually done it! He had ripped into him, craving what was on the inside of Draco.  
  
He had enjoyed it.  
  
/I love that about you, Harry. You haven't done anything wrong. Nothing that I didn't want you to do/ Draco reassured him.  
  
/what's happening to me?/ Harry asked him, still holding onto him. He did not ever want to let go.  
  
/You are my mate./ Draco paused for a second. /Is that ok with you?/  
  
Harry hesitated for a second. /Yes. I think I am./  
  
/That's good.../ Draco cuddled Harry close, after a while both of them fell asleep on the warm grass.  
  
hr  
  
"I'm worried about him, James." Lily sniffed. Her husband wrapped his arms gently around her.  
  
"He's alright. I'm sure of it." He only hoped that it was true, for both Harry's sake and Lily's.  
  
hr  
  
/Will it always be like this? This feeling?/  
  
/I hope so. I don't want it to end. I love you so much./  
  
/I don't want this to end either./  
  
hr 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I've decided that i need a short break on both my storys... (i'm getting on average 6 hours of sleep, and i can't think when i'm tired. the proof of that is going from a 95 to a 38 in math)  
  
so, i'll be back in 2-4 weeks (i promise it will be no longer)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone's got a purpose and wants to be loved I think I found my purpose I think I found love -Papa Roach  
  
(about 1 month later)  
  
/I miss my parents.../ Harry thought to himself, as he lay sprawled on the bed. He had been there for weeks now and it was beginning to show.  
  
Harry had changed, more than a bit. Physically and maybe mentally. He found what it was he had been looking for all his life. Draco. His mate.  
  
The Harry Draco knew was uninhibited, fervent... loving, and occasionally brutally passionate. Harry was happy here. He felt at home here with Draco and his parents; Harry had eventually met Draco's mother when the family had sat down for dinner the night that Harry had found his mate.  
  
Draco still refused to talk to his father; Harry was confused about the man. It was his dreams. They showed Lucius planning Harry's death in a dark room with several others. Harry had no idea what to make of the situation. Not to mention he had no idea what the man was thinking every time Harry caught Lucius staring at him. Which was whenever they were in the same room. But, Narcissa, she had told Harry to call her that, hadn't seemed too worried, so he tried to not be either.  
  
Harry had also noticed that the servants, strange looking creatures called house-elves, were apparently terrified of his mate. Harry had tried to ask why but Draco had just looked away, saying nothing; Narcissa told him afterwards to wait until Draco was ready to tell him.  
  
Reminiscing, he got up to once again look at himself in the mirror. The clothes he wore, though not at the moment, were the same; it was just everything else that was different. The new paleness of his skin, due to Draco's blood running through him, the brightness of him eyes, the rosy pinkness of his lips... Under which Harry could see slight fangs; they weren't anything that would immediately be noticed, though.  
  
He had a hard time pulling himself away sometimes. If only he was a full vampire... Harry had thought he had come close to becoming one that first time, when the sensations were still new, but Draco had told him it would take time. A gradual change, as long as Harry continued to feed off him.  
  
/Narcissist.../ Harry heard from the other boy on the bed.  
  
/Am not./ He pouted, once again surprising himself. Again, something he wouldn't have done in the past.  
  
"Are too." Draco switched to spoken words, as he got up, his body just as bare as Harry's. He tightly wrapped his arms around Harry. He almost couldn't believe that he was here. Harry had agreed to stay with him. However, Draco could tell that he wasn't entirely happy.  
  
/I am.../ Harry tried to protest, hearing Draco's thoughts. He still couldn't hear everything that went through the other boys head, but he did hear the majority.  
  
/No, you're not. Let's go visit them then, Arris./ Draco didn't mind leaving his home for a little while, as long as Harry was with him. He only wanted for Harry to be happy.  
  
Harry shook his head. /I'm not ready, yet/ He didn't know what would happen if he brought Draco home to meet his parents. What was he going to say? "Hi mom, hi dad, this is my boyfriend Draco. He's a vampire, I hope you don't mind." most likely wouldn't go over to well. Not only would the vampire part be upsetting, but then there was the boyfriend part. Not to mention what his friends would think. Nothing could get him to leave Draco, but he didn't want to loose his friends.  
  
"You don't have to tell them yet, Harry." Draco replied. "I just know that you miss them."  
  
"I do but..."  
  
"No. we're going." Draco nipped at Harry's neck treasingly to distract him. The resulting moan told him he was successful.  
  
"Fine." Harry said faintly. Draco knew all of his weaknesses. Then again, Harry knew almost all of Draco's.  
  
/Actually, there's a lot I don't know about him.../  
  
"We'll talk later. First let's get packed." He said while drapping his arms loosly over Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry nodded before turning and pouncing on his lover.  
  
hr  
  
"I'm sure he'll show up, Mrs Potter." Hermione assured Harry's mother. She had come over to comfort her and had dragged Ron along with her.  
  
It wasn't that Ron hadn't wanted to be there for them; he just didn't know what to do. What do you tell your best friend's parents when he disappears?  
  
"That's what I keep telling myself, but it hasn't happened yet. It's been over a month and I have to face it; he isn't coming home."  
  
"He had no reason to run away, Lily. He'll be back." James came back into Living room holding a tray of glasses. He set them on the table before handing his wife one of them.  
  
"But I hope he did run, James. Otherwise he has been kidnapped, and I don't even want to think about that." She whispered, clutching the glass.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs Potter." Ron tried to smile a bit, but failed. What else could he say?  
  
"I-"  
  
Lily was interrupted when she heard the lock on the front door and a jingle of keys.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
hr  
  
AN: I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I thought it was best to cut it there for suspense... See you in 2-4 weeks!  
  
also, i decided to make James more understanding than I usually see him... so he's probably more than a bit ooc. 


	8. Chapter 7

AN:  
I'm sorry for the long wait! first there was my month long break, then ff had it's own problems... 

enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The beginning is always sudden  
On the street corner, I loved you  
You were just...smiling  
Looking at me mysteriously  
-Gackt

"Is this it?"

"Uh huh." Harry nodded.

Draco had slung his arms over Harry's shoulders as they walked. It might have been a little uncomfortable for most to walk so closely in the humid night, but the warmth of late summer hardly affected either of them.

(flashback)

They had taken the ferry ride from the Malfoy's castle in northern France to England, then a limo to the town of Hastings, south of London. Harry was sure they had left the driver traumatised.

He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of Draco, no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried to do the decent thing, for modesties sake, but it hadn't last long. Before he knew it, one of his hands had wound its way into the tight jeans that he been able to get Draco to agree to wear. (No need to scare his parents by showing up with a boy in skin-tight leather.)

Soon after Draco's hand had done the same only completely disrobing Harry. The flustered driver had tried to not watch in the rear-view as Draco shed Harry of all clothes before sinking to his knees on limo's floor. He had gently nipped at Harry's shaft at first, teasing him for several minutes, before swallowing him completely.

Harry's loud groan that had followed had nearly made the man drive of the road. He had reached to close the window separating him from the back of the car... before he remembered there wasn't one. He tried to keep himself from shuddering when he heard a piercing shriek from the back. He knew that there was no way none of the cars around him couldn't have heard that.

Draco felt momentarily sated as he laid his head his head on Harry's lap. After a few moments of rest Harry had returned to what he had started; he completely removed Draco's jeans then replaced his hand around Draco gently gripping him, rubbing him till he came.

"Just as good as your blood," Draco murmured as he lay there, licking the last bit from his lips. He fell asleep soon after, Harry watching him the whole time.

The driver hated explaining to his boss why he had to take the limo to the cleaners before bringing it back.

(end flashback)

Draco felt it, as Harry seemed to hesitate at the doorstop. "We can wait longer, Arris," he said rubbing at Harry's arms.

"No. I can do this. I mean, they are my parents." But his face still showed his worry. /I can do this/ he add for emphasis.

Harry took out his keys; they had been among the belongings that Lucius had brought to the castle. Sweating, he slowly raised them to the lock and turned the knob. The door opened. Harry took a hesitant step into the quiet house, Draco's hand still on his shoulder.

He found them all, friends and parents, waiting in the living room. Staring at him.

"Hi mum, hi dad, Hermione, Ron. I'd like you to meet my... friend Draco." As he finished his mother ran up to him, clutching him tightly to her chest.

"You're never going back to my sisters. I don't know what they did, but you aren't going back," she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm ok mum," he said softly, holding her back.

She finally pulled back and guided him to sit in between her and James, eyeing Draco along the way. Harry was embraced by his father as soon as he sat down. His friends could only stare in shock.

Draco felt out of place as everyone except Harry stared him down. They took in his hair, which was short spiky and white blond, his tight black jeans and black t-shirt on top. Above all else, the thin black bands around his wrist, the one on his neck, and the silver studs in his ears (AN: yes, I have a mild fascination with pierced guys... and Asian guys.). They were probably wondering what someone like him was doing with Harry, who seemed to be his complete opposite. He felt their glares on him and tried not to glare back; his body took on a defensive stance.

Harry saw this, got up from in between his parents, only to grab Draco's hand, and escorted him to the loveseat.

The room stayed silent.

hr

"What is going on Harry," James calmly asked his son.

Soon after he had gotten there, Hermione and Ron had left, happy that Harry was back, but more confused then before Harry had arrived.

"I can't tell you," Harry replied, eyes downcast.

"But why?" his mother urged. Harry had yet to say anything about where he had been or explained that... boy who sat beside him. Everything about him spoke of cruelness, from the sneering grin on his face to way he walked. She didn't want Harry anywhere around someone like him.

"I was safe, mum. Draco's parents took care of me."

So, the boy did have parents. /What type of parents could they be?/ she thought to herself, not seeing the look of dislike thrown her way from Draco. "And who is this Draco! You haven't told us how you know him."

"He's just a friend. There's nothing that you have to worry about."

"I assure you Mrs. Potter, there if nothing a person could do to get me hurt your son. I would die first." Little did he know that that just made her worry more about his intentions towards her son.

"We're not going to get anywhere, Lily, until Harry wants to tell us. Now, let's go to bed and see what happens tomorrow; it's been a long day. Draco can stay in the spare." as much as she didn't want to agree, she just nodded, still glaring at Draco, who would have glared back if not for Harry. As it was, he just showed mild distaste. James shook Draco's hand, then hugged Harry. He and his wife retired to upstairs.

Harry let out a breathe of air and sagged against Draco. /Why did I ever think this was a good idea?/

/It'll get better,/ Draco assured him. He started to put his arm around Harry, when he heard the stairs creak. Lily's voice was heard around the corner.

"Are you coming to bed, Harry? Draco?" she asked them.

"Yes mum," he said, dismayed. Separate rooms.

"What is he going to sleep in? Did he bring any clothes?"

"I'll let him borrow something. His parents sent his clothes after us." /And the rest of mine./ "They should get here by tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Good night, then." they heard her steps and they went back up the stairs.

Harry and Draco sat still for several minutes in silence, waiting for the Harry's mother to peak back down the stairs.

"I'm not getting any, tonight." Draco said dismayed, staring at Harry's crotch, while relaxing with his arms stretched out over the back of the chair.

"Sorry, but not in my parents house. They would be to close by." Harry hugged his lover, nipping on the cheek than kissing it.

"So outside it is still fine?" Hopeful.

"Yes, but not tonight. Today has been stressful and I want to sleep."

"Without me." Draco pouted. Suddenly Harry knew where he had gotten the expression from. Draco was rubbing off on him.

"Yes, but not forever." he smiled as Draco got up, hugging him. Harry then led Draco up to the guestroom, as he knew that his mother would check to make sure that he was there.

hr


	9. Chapter 8

Harry woke early that morning. Still rubbing his eyes he peaked into Draco's room. Still sleep.

Harry tiptoed down the stairs, trying to not wake the house's other occupants. It was useless; his parents where already down there drinking their morning coffee.

"A package came for someone named Draco Malfoy this morning, Harry. It's in the living room," his father said as soon as he saw him. Harry winced. The doorbell; no wonder his parents were awake.

"I'll go get it for him." Harry replied before his parents said anything else.

When he came back down he heard his mother speaking.

"i think there's something different about harry. it has to be that boy! He's going to be a bad influence on Harry, James! Just look at him! I bet he smokes and does drugs as well." She tried to keep her voice down, but Harry had heard anyway.

"He does not!" he said when he came into the kitchen, his face slightly flushed.

"Oh really? Yelling at your parents?! Is that something they do in the Malfoy household?" She stared at him as f he had grown a second head.

/Yes/ Harry stared back. /not to mention setting ones father on fire./ "I just wish that you would see that Draco's not a bad guy. Yes, he's a little different, but that's it." /For the most part.../

"'A little different'?" Her green eyes, so like her sons flared. James simply continued drinking his coffee. As much as he hated seeing them fight, he would only interfere if it got to bad. "A little different would be, say... one foot bigger than the other. He's not just a little different; he is a menace."

"No he's not mum!" Harry pleaded with her, half glaring. "You don't even know him. You don't have any proo-"

"And look at you! He's changed you." Harry remained silent.

"Harry is fine Lily. And so is Draco. He hasn't proven himself to be someone we can't trust. Come sit down, Harry, and tell us some things about Draco." James interrupted them.

After a moment of seething over what his mother had said to him he did so. "I don't really know much, actually." he smiled slightly. "But I do know that he's a good friend to me."

"That's good. You know, I've heard of the Malfoy's, Harry." Harry froze. "They're one of the richest families in France. Most anybody in the area has heard of them. I met a man name Lucius Malfoy when I travelled there on business one time. He was probably Draco's father. Lucius was... an odd man, but he didn't seem like anyone untrustworthy."

Relaxing, Harry nodded. "He seemed to be."

"I trust he treated you well. I never met his wife."

"He did." /Aside from the part where he came on to me.../ Harry heard shuffling on the stairs then saw a tired Draco in black sweat pants and a blue shirt borrowed from Harry make his way into the seat beside Harry; he nodded to his parents good morning. "Still tired?" Harry asked him.

Draco shook his head yes. "I couldn't sleep." /I missed you, Arris,/ Harry heard in his head.

/It'll be ok./

"Not a good night, Draco?" Harry's father asked him in a friendly manner.

"Sorry, but no, Mr. Potter." he smiled tiredly.

The telephone rang and Lily got up to answer it.

"It was Hermione, Harry. She called to ask if you could spend the day with her and Ron. She said Draco could come as well. I think that she would be a good girl for you, Harry. Don't you think so, James?" she smiled and return to he kitchen table.

Harry flushed and said nothing. Draco felt anger towards the woman that would suggest that his mate be with someone else! /she doesn't know better, Draco.../ He then felt Harry's hand in his under the table and relaxed a bit. Harry was his and he always would be...

"I think we'll go ahead and get dressed so we can go." Releasing Draco's hand, he got up and hugged his father first then tentatively his mother. He loved her dearly but she was being a pain in his ass at the moment. Why couldn't she just accept it like his father did?

Draco followed closely behind him. He ached so much to touch him. Going to sleep without Harry had been torture. He wanted to be able to hold him, touch him, take him. /…bite him... / Just the thought of sinking his fangs into the soft skin…. he wanted to feed off him. He felt the smooth hardness of his fangs against the inside of his mouth as they ached at the thought. He wanted him so much but he couldn't have him here.

He was shocked when Harry had jerked him into his room before slamming him against the now closed door, then claiming Draco's mouth as his own. He whimpered when the tiny, yet sharp, fangs of Harry's grazed his lip, barely drawing blood. He loved it when Harry did this. He could only imagine what it would feel like when Harry was completely a vampire. His fangs would continue to grow until then. It shouldn't take too many more times before the vampire blood in Draco completely changed him.

He couldn't wait.

Draco groaned at the loss when Harry finally pulled away, licking the redness from his lips. "That's all?" he pouted before licking his own lips to clean them off.

"For now. Go get dressed." Harry smirked, another thing he got from Draco, before pushing Draco out the room.

"What was that noise!?" Harry heard his mother shout up at them.

"Nothing, mother! Draco tripped!"

hr

Hermione had no idea how act around Harry when he was with that... boy. Truthfully she and Ron had only wanted to talk to Harry, to find out what happened to him, but it would have been rude not to invite Draco along as well. Hermione really had no idea how to act around Draco either; the boy unsettled her, disturbed her. There was just something.... Ron had told her he felt the same way.

Ron had no idea why Harry was dragging this other person over to Hermione's house. Ron and Hermione were Harry's closest friends and now he was bringing in someone else. Ron openly glared at the thought of the boy who had intruded on their friendship.

"I know how you feel, Ron. But he'd Harry's friend. We might be able to get used to him. After a while." Hermione tried to reassure him. "And besides, he might go home soon."

"Yeah we might be able to get used to him..." /I hope./ Ron doubted it.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. After peaking out to see who it was she opened it. Harry stepped in with the almost 'uncanny' Draco behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed to hug him, Ron not to far behind. Hesitantly she then offered her hand to Draco, who, in turn, cautiously took it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been around regular humans for any length of time and it made him feel uneasy. It wasn't something he liked to do... but this was for Harry.

"Nice to meet you," he quietly said to them after a nudge from Harry.

"Likewise." She grinned at him, possibly showing a little too much teeth.

"Uhh... yeah." Ron nodded.

Silence...

More silence...

"...Let's sit down." she said nervously, while closing the door behind them.

Ron fidgeted nervously for a few minutes in his seat. Nobody was saying anything. What did you say to your best friend who had mysteriously disappeared over a month ago; the police (AN: i am american, so if i should use something else... tell me) hadn't even been able to find him and now he show up out of the blue perfectly fine and strangly close with a guy we believed none of them had previously known? "So..." he began.

"Where have you been, Harry?"

/Thank you, Hermione./ Ron thought.

It was Harry's turn to fidget. "Um... France." he didn't know how much he could ay without giving it all away.

"France. All you can say is that you were in France?!" Ron asked him, slightly irritated. Friends don't usually keep secrets from one another. "I can understand you putting me and Hermione off at your parents house, but now it's just us Harry!" Ron pleaded with him.

"I was at Draco's house." Harry watched as both his friends faces fell. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

/It really would be so much easier to just tell them,/ Draco thought to him.

/Why don't you do it and tell me how easy it is.../ Harry grumbled. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Draco's embrace and ignore them, but that would only bring more questions. His whole body felt like it was itching to be closer.

/Fine./ Draco got up, quite suddenly for the two who had not been in for the conversation.

/You wouldn't!/ Harry watched him, shocked. He wasn't...

"Harry was at my house because my father decided that it was my best interest to kid-" he abruptly cut off when Harry reached up for his belt; he yanked it causing Draco to come crashing down onto the seat beside Harry.

"Draco." Harry scowled at his lover.

/Arris!/ Draco mentally whined.

"Well." Hermione just watching them in wonder. What had Draco been saying about his father?

/What is going on?!/ Ron thought as he watched Draco lean over and place his head in Harry's lap and swung his legs over the arm of the couch, turning away from them.

/I can't believe you almost did that, Draco!/ Harry thought as he absently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. He had forgotten that they were being watched.

/It was nothing you shouldn't already do, Arris.../ He remembered the two others in the room and refrained from biting into the thigh that was so deliciously close to his fangs, which had begun to ache. They always did when Harry was this close. Draco couldn't understand why he wanted to keep it a secret. He knew that these were Harry's friends, but what could they possibly do to them? Besides it would be less hurtful for him...

"Why are so adamant that I tell them Draco. I didn't think that you would care." he didn't see looks on his friends faces as he said this aloud.

/I just think you get it over with. It would be easier for you in the long run. This will only complicate things, Arris. Besides, there's no reason to keep it a secret and I don't want to have to restrain myself around you.../

/I don't see you telling me everything about you! Don't you think that complicates things between us?!/ Harry mentally hissed. He was about to get up and leave, but Draco deterred him by rapping his arms around his waist.

/Come on Harry, I promise I'll tell you. Let's just not get into this now; we have an audience./

That was when Harry noticed two avidly watching them, one in curiosity, the other mildly glaring, and blushed. Harry had no idea what to do, and panicked. He rid himself of Draco before racing to one of the rooms in the back of the house.

Draco sighed as he draped himself across the seat that Harry had vacated.

"Aren't you going to go after him? You are his knew best friend now." Ron said to him bitingly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron made a shrugging motions as if to way 'what?!'

"He wants time alone. I'll go find him in a few minutes... um... What was your name again?" /not that I'll remember it.../ Draco stared lazily at him. /I wonder what his blood would taste like... Probably spicy./

/Don't even think about it./ Harry's sharp thought came from the other room.

/I thought you were mad at me./

"Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Well, 'Ron, Ron Weasly', I think it would be best to give him a moment to calm down. Besides he thinks you two will abandon him you knew he…" He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying and trailed off. He was thinking about the last time Harry had been mad at him. He worried about Harry but... /it's not like the last time I made Harry mad wasn't entirely enjoyable.../ as this thought came to him he wished that he could go back there with Harry. But he knew that Harry wouldn't be as quick to forgive him if he went back there just to grope him.

/So sure about that?/ The thought ran smoothly through his mind.

/Really?/ Draco perked up; Ron and Hermione watched his odd behaviour. He seemed to be reacting to nothing. /I thought that your 'not in the house' policy would extend to your friend's.../

/But I'm not in the house, Draco./

Unexpectedly Draco jumped up from the couch only to saunter quickly out the front door.

Ron and Hermione stared after, befuddled. They had seen the various expressions that had gone across his pale face; he hadn't seemed to have heard anything that either of them had said.

"Do you really think we should continue to even ask what is going on," Ron asked Hermione.

"Maybe." /We'll see.../

"Hermione…" he groaned. "I think we should leave Harry alone. I'm not sure if I want to know what's going on, anyway." Ron was still seeing Draco falling into Harry's lap face first; that was not something he would dare to do.

"My, that big of you. Grown up yet, Ron?" She was teasing him, but she would...

"Shut up, Herm. And please let's leave harry alone."

She glowered slightly, at having been caught. Ron knew her to well...

Ron heard a low groan from the window facing the backyard. He subconsiously picked up the remote control for the television, turning the volume up to mid-level. /What could be bad enough that Harry would think that we would leave him?/

hr

AN: unexpectedly this chapter almost ventured into humor. the next chapter will not... (I'm not really trying to bring in too much humor into it... but it's almost impossible when you involve Ron and Hermione) 


	10. Chapter 9

not much changed in the days that came after, except that Lily became more and more supisious of draco malfoy with each passing day.

she had noticed how pale harry had become even if no-one seemed to notice. and she noticed the blood that she occasionally had washed out of his clothes.

Lily never brought any of this up, but she made her dislike of malfoy plain. she would alow no-one to hurt her son and get away with it. as soon as she caught him at it... She had been maybe a little to free with her son in the past, she could admit that, but now it seemed she had been wrong to give him so much freedom; look at what came out of it.

not only that, that boy seemed to have a strange fixation towards her son. she would find him staring as harry with an odd look in his eyes when he thought no-one else in the room was paying him any attention. (hard not to pay attention in some of the get-ups he wears!) Hunger was the only thing that she could call it. there was also something that she might have called adoration, if only Harry had been found someone else... anyone else other than him! that brought up a new thought; if he was using sex to hurt her son... No, harry wouldn't do that! Her son wasn't even gay...

was he?

hr (around 7:30 that same day)

"Mum! dad! We're leaving," Harry yelled down the stairs, while running with draco hot on his heels.

"Where were you two going again, Harry?" James called from the den; Lily bristled at the mere mention of the other boy. he was a constant worry for her; she still didn't know why harry left for such a long time, or what this boy had to do with it and what his ententions exactly where towards Harry.

"Dinner. Ron and Hermione said they wanted to get to know draco better." Harry walked down the stairs to hug his parents good-bye. his mother held on for a long time before she decided to let go.

"You two look good." Harry's father whistled. "I wish i could still wear my leather pants. your mother won't let me," he whispered the last part, causing harry to blush in embarrasment and Lily to elbow him in the side.

indeed, darco had chosen to wear leather, but had softened it with a loose white shirt (AN: makes me think of movie Moon Child...). Harry had simply gone with a simi-dress dark blue shirt and black slacks.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter." Draco bowed deep, before returning to Harry's side.

Lauphing slightly, harry waved good bye and pulled draco by the hand behind him and out the door.

they didn't make it past the door-stop before draco mouth found it's way onto harry's. "i want you so much, Harry," he almost whimpered as he wound his arms tightly around harry's neck.

/Just think,/ he thought to himself, carefull to sheild them from harry, /what would the other vampires do if they saw me like this.../ it wasn't that he really wanted to keep things from Harry, he truly loved him and always would, he simply didn't want harry to leave him if he found out what a responsibility it was to be his mate. he wanted to prolong the coming days as soon as possible.

/I love you, my Arris.../ He refused to move for a moment and Harry tightly held him back. he didn't know why draco sudenly seemed to be upset, but want to help stop whatever was hurting his dragon. harry nearly laughed at himself. it was such an obvious nickname, but very fitting.

/come on, Dragon. We need to need to meet Ron and Hermione before they think I've abbandoned then again./ When draco nodded into his shoulder, still a bit sullen, harry wrapped his arms aound his lover's waist, giving a surprising light kiss to draco's temple.

as Harry and Draco walked down the end of the block, where they we're to meet harr'y friends at rons house, they didn't noticed as the blinds to the house house across the street rattled as somone tryed to hide behind them.

they had been watched.

hr

"They're heeere!" was the first thing that Harry and Draco heard after harry knock on the door.

Harry was imediatly overrun by twin red-headed boys, who both tackled him to the floor.

"Hiya, harry!"

"Howya doin', Harry!"

"who's this git, Harry!"

Through all of this draco his best not attack these two boys and tear out their throats. he didn't noticed that his hands were balled into fist, so tight that blood had pooled in the palm of his hands, only to drip slowly from his hand to the wooden floor below. nobody had noticed the red pool that was slowly forming at Draco's feet. the only thing that kept him from harming them, the only thought in his mind, was that harry's didn't actually seem to be in pain, just a slight bit hacked off.

"Off! Off!" harry tried to ease his way out from under the boys when he saw the conflict that it was causing his lover.

/are you ok, dragon?/ he asked Draco as soon as he hurried his side.

/...yes.../ draco tried to relax; he still wanted to strangle the boys.

"Guys, could you wait for us in the other room, please." Harry asked the twins. Obviouly curious, they just shrugged and left. Immediatly harry reached for Draco's hand to hold it with his own.

/you're bleeding./ He brought it to his lips to kiss it; he didn't resist a slight lick before releasing it.

Draco looked down and saw that it was true. he quickly shoved both fist into the black jacket he had grabbed before he left.

(Flashback)

"You don't need a jacket, I don't even really feel the cold anymore, so why wear one." Harry asked curiously as they walked.

"Wouldn't you have thought it strange if i didn't. summer will soon be gone and the night are slowly getting colder." His lips kicked up a grin. "Besides i like this jacket."

(end flashback)

/i'm ok, draco. you don't have to worry about them./ harry reasured his mate. Harry quickly went to the hall bathroom; he quickly returned with a dark washcloth. he knelt to clean up the blood, but found himself transfixed with it. he realized when he felt draco's hand brush his hair that he had been running his fingers slowly through the dark fluid that was slowly staining the floor. "Crap!" Harry withdrew his hand and tried to wipe up the mess with the cloth. it didn't work. He started to panick that someone would find the new stain, as it was obvious against the pale wood. he noticed rug laying on the floor only a few feet away. harry grabbed it and replaced it over the mark. His heart was still beating fast, feeling like it was going to come out of his chest, as he returned washclith to the baththroom. he noticed that his fingers were starting to stain as well, but when he tried to wash the blood off nothing happened! the coloring stayed.

dazed Harry returned to living room, calling the twins back as he did. Ron and Hermione came back with them.

Ron noticed that Harry still seemed out of it, but decided not to say anything. He decided that he would be the one to introduce Draco, as it became obvious that no-one else was going to. "Fred, George, this is Harry's new friend draco. He's a quiet and strange... but don't hold that against him!" He tried to smile at his own bad joke, but everyone else remain silent.

the twins both eagerly thrust their hands out to shake with draco, but got dissapointed when the blond boy refused to remove his hands from his pocket and odd silver eyes continued to gazed at them repoachfully.

"Hello." He nodded slightly at them.

"I think we should go now." Herione said quietly. she didn't know how she could tell, but Draco seemed to looking at George and Fred in an odd way. She felt that it would be best to get him out ot the same house as them.

She was suddenly afraid that he was going to kill them.

hr 


	11. Chapter 10

Harry and Draco approached the house as silently as possible. Draco knew that Harry wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier; Harry didn't want to wake his parents. He wasn't in the mood for the fighting with his mother. But it seemed that lady luck wasn't on his side.

His mother was waiting up for them.

"Mum?" He hesitated.

"I only wanted to talk with Draco, Harry. Nothing more, I promise," she said hastily as she approached them.

Harry almost refused and pulled Draco upstairs with, he was so furious with how she had been treating Draco. But, no, she was his mother; Harry could trust her not to try hurt him. He hoped. /It'll be ok, Arris... I believe her./

Harry nodded and left them there, after glancing back once.

The second Harry was gone she started on him with a single question. "What are you intentions towards my son, Draco... I want you to tell me right now." And she looked him straight in the eye as she said it; not something a lot of people did.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "I don't know how to answer you without incriminating myself."

She walked closer to the young vampire until she was only a foot away. "I already don't like you, Malfoy. I want to like you for Harry's sake, but you're not making it easy for me."

"But I haven't don-"

Lily didn't let him finish. "There's just something about you... I don't know what it is. I'll even say I don't care, only if you can say that it won't hurt my son. Say that my son will not be hurt. If you can say, that I'll try."

/I don't know if I can promise that.../ "I promise that I won't hurt your son." At least he hoped that he could keep that promise; he failed the last time...

But Lily seemed to accept that and left. She had some things to think about.

hr

By the time Draco arrived at Harry's door, he wasn't feeling better. He hoped that it was simply Harry's mother that he was feeling...

Slowly he pushed the door open; Harry was still awake, though he had the covers pulled high in an attempted to sleep.

"Draco?" Harry turned his head to face him. "What are..." He went quiet when Draco placed his fingers to his lips.

"Shh..." Silently he stripped himself and eased into the bed next to Harry, who immediately wound his arms tightly around the other boys body and buried his head under Draco's chin. "Let's just sleep Harry." Soon after Harry had found the sleep that had been so elusive before.

Draco held on for dear life to him for the rest of the night. Nothing would happen to Harry this time...

hr

Things didn't change much for the next week or so and before anyone knew it, and as much as Harry loathed to admit it, it was time to go back to school.

Draco hated that he couldn't go with him, and expressed himself openly.

"I know that you don't like it Draco, but I have to go. I need to graduate and the sooner I do the better for the both of us."

"But you don't need to graduate, Harry. I can take care of you from now on." He held Harry close as if to try and prove it to him.

"I know you can, but, Draco, I want to graduate." he leaned up to kiss the lips above his own. "I want to be there with my friends when they graduate; I want to be able to share that moment with them."

"Then I'm going to be there, as well. I understand that I can't be there with you during class, but otherwise I will be there." Harry simply nodded; there was no point in arguing with him.

"Breakfast!" Lily yelled up for them.

True to her word, Harry's mother had left them alone for the most part. She didn't even say anything when it became apparent that Draco's room had been completely vacated, as Draco refused to sleep away from Harry after the night they had talked.

They left the room hand-in-hand.

hr

"So... you're coming with us?" Ron asked as Draco walked to school with them. Draco hadn't come near his house after he had that run in with Ron's brothers; he still didn't know what had happened and Fred and George assured him that they hadn't done anything. For once, Ron believed them.

"Yes, he's coming." Harry kept firm grasp on Draco's hand; everyone else be damned. He didn't know when he started feeling that way, but he felt he had to stay close to Draco. Draco had been to same way; he barely left Harry alone long enough to make a trek to the bathroom.

He expected for Ron to say something further, but surprisingly, he didn't.

The school day went about how he thought it would. Everyone ignored him as usual; he wasn't exactly in with the popular crowd. Classes were the same as usual, his home-economics, teacher, Professor Snape, was as surly as usual; Ron once told him that he suspected that the reason for the older man's attitude was that Headmistress McGonagall refused to hire him to teach chemistry. Harry often still wondered why the professor still worked there. They all would be happier with him gone...

Lunch came around and for once Harry was happy that the main lunch area was outside, this way Draco could join them without one of the teachers noticing. During the cold seasons most students took to one of the smaller cafeterias scattered in the school.

Quickly they sat at one of the edge tables, Ron's plate laden with food, and Hermione with a sandwich; Harry hadn't grabbed anything, instead, waiting for them. Draco was soon sitting with them, Harry had to keep himself from jumping into Draco's arms. he hadn't thought that being away from him would have been so hard; Harry nearly felt like he couldn't breath by the time lunch came around, the longing to be with Draco was so great. Would it be like this all the time?

As Harry felt himself being pulled onto Draco's lap, he was even more glad that they had sat away from the main group. Hermione and Ron seemed to both have taken up the "grin and bear it" routine and kept eating and talking. He had just been about to lay his head on Draco's shoulder and go to sleep when it seemed his luck had run out. Dudley and his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, had decided to pay them a visit.

"So my mother was right. She wasn't sure if you really dared to return," his cousin taunted.

"Fuck off and leave us alone, Dudley," was the first thing out of his mouth, shocking both him and his cousin. Harry guessed that finally knowing that his own cousin had tried to violate him affected Harry.

Still stunned, Dudley's face quickly heated up and he forced himself. Fear gripped Harry as the mammoth of a human charged at him; Ron and Hermione, who had abandoned their lunches in the chaos, were to busy trying to keep Crabbe and Goyle from joining their "leader".

It turned out that Harry's fear of his cousin was unwarranted, because as soon as the behemoth was anywhere close to them Harry found himself seated on the bench and Draco straddling his cousin with his head bent close to Dudley's face. Once Harry calmed down he crawled off the seat to get a closer look. He knew that he probably should have been disgusted when figured out that Draco had clamped down onto the fatty tissue under the Dudley's chin. Harry could see his cousins face change to terrified as he realized what was happening to him. Harry glanced up to see if anyone else had noticed, but no, the students were focused on the fist-fight that had erupted between Ron and Crabbe and hadn't noticed what was going on behind the table.

/Draco, you need to stop. someone is sure to notice us at some point./ After a few more seconds of Harry's prodding he finally pulled away; Harry watched as his lover sat up slightly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, connected his eyes to Dudley's scared ones. After a moment Dudley appeared to faint and Draco used Dudley's shirt to wipe the remaining blood away.

/Let's get out of here, Arris?/ Draco suggested. Harry agreed and grabbed his hand to pulled him away from the mass of students.

/What about Dudley?/ Harry asked as the ran for the fence guarding the school.

/He won't remember a thing. Let him explain where the blood came from.../ Once over the fence Draco grabbed Harry into a kiss intense enough that Harry knew his lips would be bruised by the time they parted. Harry panted and held onto Draco's shoulders to keep himself up.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Harry spoke. /Draco, I want to do it tonight. I want to have sex with you.../ Harry thought as he clung to Draco.

/I want to also.../ The timing felt right; they had done just about every sexual act that they could think of, but they had yet to cross that line. It simply never felt like time... Draco kissed him again before Harry once again grabbed for his hand and continued away from the school before they could run into the truancy police.

hr 


	12. Chapter 11

AN: well... here it is. This chapter that makes this story R rated. So here's the warning: LIME in this chapter. And this is my first so I hope it's ok. 

Thank you, to everyone who's reading this, especially when I had to take a break and then had hard-drive failure.

Enjoy!

PS: I had to use the whole song "Eternity". I love this song... and all of it seemed fitting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same

Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives

Just say to me

I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before

Keep telling me

Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you  
And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

-Dreams Come True, Eternity

That night they took every precaution that they could think of; they waited up Draco could here both Harry's parents were sound asleep, then turned the lock on Harry's door in hopes that they wouldn't be interrupted. It was time.

Once they were done, Harry sat on bed, fidgeting. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous, he had never been nervous before around Draco; frustrated, irritated, irate, unsure, blissfully happy, and every other emotion in between... but never nervous.

After checking the lock one more time Draco slowly approached Harry, shedding his clothes as he got closer. The closer Draco got Harry felt his nervousness lessen till his breathing grew deep with anticipation. It was about to happen. /I love you so much Harry, my Arris.../

/And I love you. Now get over here before I do this without you!/ Harry grinned as he pushed himself farther back as Draco climbed onto the bed, then crawled closer to Harry, deliciously displaying himself for Harry with every move. As Draco got close to Harry he started laying kisses on Harry skin, licking the occasional spot as he watched his lover squirm.

Harry tried to grab his hair and pull him up to the part of him that wanted the attention, but Draco refused to come up any higher as he, once again, lowered his mouth to Harry's thighs. Harry tightened his grip on the blond as he felt his loves fangs length against his skin and as he felt the hardness against his foot.

Harry gasped as the teeth sank into the soft skin, but that mouth still wasn't quite where he wanted it... /I'm getting there Harry. You're going to have to be patient./ Draco teased him, as he withdrew from Harry. He didn't want to take so much that Harry would pass out before they were finished.

/I don't want to wait.../ Harry pulled harder and Draco finally complied. He continued up Harry; Draco almost decided to continue teasing Harry, but knew that he wanted this just as badly as Harry did. He was just as desperate... Instead, he deep-throated Harry within seconds after he had Harry's shaft in his mouth. The pull of Harry's hand on his hair was almost painful, but it only added to the pleasure he felt in pleasing his mate. The next think that happened almost shocked Draco enough to make him choke, as Harry was maneuvering himself around on the bed; Draco could only guess what Harry was doing, but he had a pretty good idea. He found his guess was right when he felt the wetness of Harry's mouth on him, returning the favor. Draco found it hard not to come right then, but, no, he wanted to wait until he was inside Harry.

After Harry came, Draco removed his mouth and pulled himself out of the protesting boy's mouth, though it was hard to make himself do so. /Draco?/ He knew what Harry was asking him.

/I want to be in you before I come./ Draco turned to the foot of the bed, and leaned in to kiss him. Harry nodded after Draco let up and reached for the bottle of lotion he had placed beside the bed. He sat up to hand Draco the bottle with one hand, the other clung around Draco's neck to hold Draco as close to him as possible. He leaned back onto the blanket when Draco opened the bottom and squeezed some into his palm. Harry flinched when Draco started to prepare him; when Draco paused he assured him it was because the lotion was cold. Draco grinned and continued to insert his fingers.

Once Harry was ready Draco pulled them out then crawled up closer to him. Grabbing Harry by the hips, Draco then slowly eased himself into him. Draco tried to be gentle, though how he wanted to so much to just pound himself into Harry's cavity. /Then do it!/ Harry mentally yelled at him, winding his legs around Draco's waist. Draco took the encouragement and as he felt the pleasure build between them, he leaned in to do what he was made to do. He bit into Harry's tender neck, drinking as much as what Harry was offering him. Draco could hardly believe that this was happening; Harry was there with him, and they were now about to become one…

As if Harry could feel the same thing as him, he felt the other boy's mouth seeking out the right spot, starting with his chest and ending with his neck. Once Harry found it, he felt a set of his own fangs unsheathed themselves from his gums. It caused him pain as they finally grew to full length, but Harry didn't care. He had found exactly what he wanted; Harry felt Draco moan as they drank from each other. their joining felt so sacred, meant to happen, to Harry, that he felt a liquid streaming down his cheeks and realized it was his own tears.

Draco tore into him harder, with an urgency that both of them could feel; Harry's fingers gripped Draco's back hard enough that blood had started to stain Harry's nails. As they came both of them seemed to feel the tension that was building up. Just as it started to become too much for the both of them, Draco felt himself come inside of Harry at the same moment that Harry did. And at that moment they felt something break.

Harry pulled away from his feasting when he felt it. It felt like something was inside him, trying to tear it's was out! The pain of it became too much and let out a piercing scream.

Then both him and Draco fell unconscious, seemingly dead to the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12

AN: I'm sorry, not much Harry/Draco in this chapter. The consequences of last chapter won't be resolved until chapter 13. Who knows, maybe 13 will come early next week! 

Side note: Thank everyone so much for the reviews! I never expected for it to do so well! (i think at the moment more people have read this story in a couple of monthes than WTC, which has actually been around for a couple years...)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wearing this shroud I've journeyed long  
I've seen so many worlds in my time  
Wandering far and back again  
My soul is getting worn

-Hyde

(Dream)

Harold Evens slowly opened his eyes, once again to a dark room. Only, there was no comfort of a bed under him. Instead he found himself manacled to a wall on a damp stone floor. He tried to pull his hands through, but only succeeded in making a small cut on his wrist when the spark metal rubbed against his skin.

A loud scream resounded in the room when the metal door slammed open. Harold squinted towards the lighted stairway and he saw a body being thrown down from the doorway above. The door slammed just again and the body lay there moaning for a few minutes.

Harold finally looked away from him and focused on his surroundings; a pounding head-ache was making it hard for him to focus. /I must have been knocked unconscious.../

"So. You're here, Prince Harold. Enjoying you stay?" a raspy voice asked him. The man had managed to sit himself up, swaying as if to fall back over any moment. "If I had the strength to do it, I would kill you where you sit, boy."

"Do I know you?" Harold asked him, annoyed that he, a peasant, would address him in that manner.

"No, of course not; I am only a commoner from the kingdom of the High Vampire Draconis. A nameless lamia. I am no-one that you would care to know," he sneered.

"You're probably right, why should I care know you; unless, you have a way out here... in that case I will have you richly rewarded for your services."

"I don't want you money!"

"How dare yo-" Harold started to say when the man slapped him. It wasn't a very hard blow, but hard enough make the prince's head turn.

"Shut up, you insolent brat. I always expected for you to leave him. This all happened because of you."

"I did not leave Draconis," he whispered. "You should not say that I did."

"You can't make me believe that. I saw how you strung his majesty on, ordered him to do your bidding. I had originally been sympathetic to your plight; then I thought it was for the best. Things where better, but then you ruined it for all of us. I've even heard that the people of Animus rejoiced your absence. Your own wanted you gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." But he knew exactly what he was talking about.

(flashback)

Word came first thing that morning that the Vampire King was invading the kingdom; his sole purpose was to seek out the king's eldest son. Draconis was gathering all the oldest sons under the age of eighteen, from all the kingdoms surrounding Acer. Terror filled all the peoples'; most kingdoms were left with over half their people dead and their ruler's heirless.

The king's advisers had reported that the vampires were pillaging and torturing everyone who was in their path. His father had wanted for him to hide; maybe he would be able to convince Draconis that his son was dead.

Unfortunately the vampire commanders didn't believe him for a moment and found Harold with ease. It would be last time, the old king believed, that he would ever see his son, as the prince was knock unconscious and dragged through the palace gates.

Once Harold regained consciousness he found himself in a dim room with several other young boys. None of them were talking; in fact, some were sobbing. Quite loudly. /I'm not going to be like any those weaklings.../ Harold snorted. And of course, their were some who refused to show that they were afraid.

A few, him included, looked up when a messenger into the room. They were to clean themselves up and dress in the clothes provided; they were to be presented to the king. It was time for Draconis to choose his new consort.

Harold tried to run the second he saw what the young king had wanted to put on him and the others; it was nothing more than a black silk loin cloth! It would be a travesty for him, next in line to rule his father's kingdom, to be seen in such garments! But after he tried to escape the guards stripped him; his choice was now either the silk or nothing at all.

Harold sneered in disgust as the other princes watched the spectacle. Some blushed as he managed to get on the cloth. Unfortunately, he found that it didn't cover up nearly as much as he hoped, as his bare backside was shown for all to see.

Soon enough they were marched into the thrown room. Then he felt it, for the first time. As the doors opened his heart quickened and his hearing went gray when he looked.

(Draconis)  
The princes breathe quickened the second he waltzed into the room with a small legion of soldiers behind him. What was this?! Was someone trying to kill him? Immediately he barked an order to one of his guards, telling him to search the room for an enemy. He came back, assuring there was nothing. Draconis noticed that nobody else seemed to feel it. He tried to relax, it might be nothing. But his paranoia told him not to rest...

He sat himself on his thrown with a malicious smirk, it was time to choose. Hopefully one these... princes would be worthy of his "affections". The rest would have to die.

He silently scanned the row of young men in front of him, mentally taking notes. One or two cried out in tears when his eyes fell on him. Annoyed, Draconis ordered the guards to execute them on the spot. He couldn't be bothered with a whiny consort.

His eyes continued to scan the room, when his eyes fell on one in particular. And stopped.

(end flashback)

That's when the dream changed. It became like all the others.

No-one in the room seemed to be able to see Harry, but he could see them. He hated having these dreams. They always showed him horrible things; things he never wished to see.

But as usual there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do you have any new information for me? I'm getting tired waiting. It's going to happen soon!" The snake-man hissed. "You know that it would not be good for our kind if it is found."

Lucius shook his head no, even if inwardly he was shuddering. "I have nothing."

"Then where has your son gone? Don't think I don't know who he is, Lucius! He is the only reason I have not killed you. Where is he?"

"He did not tell me. Draconis does not tell me anything, my lord. Especially concerning his mate."

"Pray that he does not find him. Or else you will be the one found mate-less."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius hastily agreed and left.

If it was the last thing he saw, this monster would be dead! He couldn't let him hurt his mate, his son, or Harry! Lucius knew that he had to leave the leave, now. Otherwise he might act on his feelings.... He loved them all too much.

(End dream)

AN: I looked it up! Lamia is the Latin word forBOTH vampire and witch. The internet is full of semi-useless information! yes I looked up Latin for this chapter, I didn't think that it would have made much sense to give countries in the European area Japanese names and I didn't feel like making up names...

And yes. I made Harold somewhat an immature brat... I'm thinking it might be important later. Yes, I don't know. I'm one of those authors who write without having the whole story planned out.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: does anybody know of any other good fanfiction sites (other than ff . net and the foreverfandom and schnoogle (and the sites that are a part of schnoogle)? I'm looking for some new stories to read and it takes forever to find good new ones with sensible length when you look at a site every couple of days.

hr

A loud pounding was what broke through Harry's consciousness. When he tried to cover his ears he noticed that he was trapped beneath a slightly larger body than his own. /Draco.../

"Harry! Open this door! What's going on in there?"

Harry groaned silently to himself, while wrapping his arms around Draco's chest. He really didn't want to, but they both had to face the music. /...I don't want to get up.../ Draco heard Harry whine in his head.

"Harry!" The banging continued, but the locked door still kept her out.

/I know/ But Harry just buried his head further down, ignoring the mild ache at his throat.

"What?" Harry moaned.

"What! Open this door!"

"I don't want to!"

Draco grinned slightly. "We'll be out in a minute!" He said loud enough to be heard over the racket.

He heard some arguing behind the door before there was a forced "Fine".

/What/ Harry started to protest.

/You know that we're going to have to go out there at some point, Arris/

/I know... I just want to be able to enjoy the morning after... not go back to arguing with my mom/

/We will have more mornings./

/Are you so sure/ Harry was starting to remember his dreams. Were they true?

"There will always be more mornings..." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's lips before he pulled away. He climbed out the bed to get dressed.

Harry laid back on his pillow to watch. He felt different. It was like... a calmness. A feeling of strength that he hadn't had previously. Even stronger than Harry felt the first time he exchanged blood with Draco. He liked it... he liked it a lot.

/I know./ Harry realized that Draco had stopped to watch him back, smirking. /Going to start preening in front of the mirror again, Arris/

Harry chewed lightly on his bottom lip. /Do I look different again/

/You could say th/ Draco started, but he was stopped when, once again Lily called for them. He grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him off the blanket.

/Should we clean this first/ Harry asked Draco after he pulled back on his pants. Harry instantly put his arms around Draco's waist, tracing his back.

Draco looked back and saw the mess they had made of the bed. It was a good thing Lily never got in the room; the sheets were stained dark red in some places where they had been white. /We need to make a trip to the bathroom anyway. We'll toss out the sheets and bedspread. I'll get the mattress and everything replaced, later. We just need to cover it for now./

Harry was silent as he held Draco tighter. /why can't she leave us alone? This is still new to me.../

/She loves you. She worries, as I would./

When Harry and Draco finally made it out the room, they left the room window open then locked the door from the outside.

To Lily's disappointment, she next heard the bathroom door being shut and locked.

"This has to stop." She left James on the couch where he had found his favorite TV Show.

"Harry can take care of himself, Lily." He said to himself. James knew that she would calm down eventually; she just worried way too much sometimes.

Instead of the hall restroom, Lily first headed for the closet. /Nice try boys/ she thought as she took out a wire hanger. Lily bent it strait as she walked back to bathroom; she forced the wire into the knob, unlocking it. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw in the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed, aside from her son in the nude, straddling HIS lap, was the large tattoo that covered his back.

"Harry!" She tried to pull him away from Draco, but Harry refused to release the other.

Harry tried to cover his neck where Draco had just been feeding by ducking his head, but Lily saw it.

"What's going on here!" She couldn't believe that she almost liked him, that she had let him get close to her son.

"You didn't have to let me get close to him, mom! I want him! God, mother, you can't understand how much I want him. I love him." Harry turned his head around so he could see her. Draco reached around Harry's waist so he could cover the both of them with a towel. He didn't want anybody looking at Harry's body, but him. Not even his mother.

"Want him! How could you want someone who hurts you Harry! You are bleeding. And Love? You're too young to know what love feels like; you're barely seventeen for heaven's sake! This is lust, Harry, nothing more than lust and pain. He is sick for doing this to you!"

"Sick! I did the same to him last night!" Harry argued back. "Am I sick?"

"It's him. He's doing this to you." Lily whispered to herself, terrified. How could Harry...

"How can I? Just like I can do this." /Kiss me, Draco/ At that Harry, turned around and pulled Draco's short hair, to guide his mouth to his. He made sure she could see everything, as he inserted his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Draco willing went with it, holding on to Harry for dear life, oblivious to Lily holding her hand over her heart as she tried to breath.

"Harry! Harry, could you cool it for a second." Harry reluctantly pulled away at his father's voice. He looked up and saw his father looking at him with sympathy and no small amount sternness. Harry looked away, feeling somewhat guilty. He hadn't meant to make dad upset, just his mother mad... "You know that you just took things entirely too far, right?" Harry reluctantly nodded. "Both me and Lily taught you better. We'll talk when you get out." James left, taking Lily with him. Harry could tell that both him and Draco had better come out soon, or else. Harry really hated disappointing his father; James always tried to be understanding with him, so Harry knew that if he was mad he had really done something wrong.

/Do I mess up everything Draco/ he asked quietly as he got off the blond vampire.

/What makes you think that, Arris./ He picked up the wet washcloth that he had placed on the counter earlier, and began cleaning Harry, then himself.

/My mother. And I had a dream about the both of us. I messed up then too. I don't know whether it was real or not; I don't know what I did, but I feel like everything was my fault./

/It wasn't. But, did you notice, you read your mother's mind./ Draco was changing the subject, but Harry didn't mind too much at the moment. He didn't really want to think about it.

Harry shook his head, perking up. /I did/ He let Draco pull his arms through the blue t-shirt that his lover had picked for him.

/Yeah./

/Neat./

Draco simply laughed slightly and guided Harry out to face the fire.

hr

AN: Useless Information: no, Lily did not technically pick the lock. Some door knobs just have a little hole on the other side. If you push in something thin and strong into it, lick a straitened wire hanger, the lock pops open. I think it's a failsafe, or something.

I am going to try and make thinks better for Lily, in case anybody was wandering. 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: well, my computer isn't dead... yet. so i decided to go a head and write the chapter. enjoy 

thrnbrooke: Thanks for reviewing! I really look forward to your reviews. (a couple of times they helped me further my plots when I was stuck) So, once again, thanks! And here's the answer to your question. dudley told his parents that Harry had caused his accident, so Harry had to do his chores until he got better.

* * *

Sweet Vanilla I give myself to you bara wo shikitsumete suteki na yumemi wo Darling, its all for your love -Hyde (Sweet Vanilla)

I play you obey Midnight celebration

I have no plan but that's alright Can you trust me when I'm mad Have no time to set things right Can you love me when I'm sad -Hyde (Midnight Celebration)

* * *

Draco leaned in to kiss him at the bottom of the stairs, before releasing his hand. /I'm going to get the room taken care of. You need to talk to your parents, Arris./

Harry glared at him slightly. /So, you're leaving me to deal with the hard part by myself/ he mentally pouted.

/You can do it. Besides, I doubt that they want to see me at the moment. My presence won't help./

Harry grabbed his arm before he could continue. /it helps me. I don't want you to leave me, Draco./

/you don't have to worry. I promise I'll be right back. There's nothing that can make me leave you./ He placed a firm hand on Harry's waist, then pressed him against the wall, pressing the other boy's pelvis against his, listing to Harry moan as they made contact. /I will back/ He kissed him once more, before letting go. /Now, I should probably get out before you mother comes at me with a broom./

Although, Harry laughed at the image, he was afraid that she might actually do it. Harry placed his fingers around Draco's belt, holding him in place for a moment. /Just don't take long. I might miss your sweet blood if you're gone for too long. Who knows what I'll do.../ Harry teased.

/Aw... You'll be fine without me for a few moments, Arris./ Draco smirked at him before turning, forcing Harry to release him. Harry continued to watch as Draco went out the back door. He sighed to himself then made himself go to the den, where his parents were waiting.

James and Lily seemed to in deep conversation when he found them, and tried to be as quiet as possible, hopping they wouldn't notice him, then he sat across from them. No such, luck; they went quiet the second he entered the room. /feels like the Spanish Inquisition.../ he muttered to himself. He was still grumpy that his morning with Draco had been interrupted; if only he had been able to hold it in! He had tried to be quiet, although it became hard to, the moment Draco had touched him. /I should have tried harder/

"Harry, I want for you tell us what exactly is going on. Everything."

/So, dad is taking charge this time.../ Harry thought to himself. /That's new./

"Both me and your... well, I've tried to be patient." James snuck a glace at his wife, who simply glared back. "She did want be," he added. "But you've abused your freedom Harry. You know that we'll accept you no matter what, as long as you tell us when there's a problem."

/Problem/ "There is no problem, dad!"

James sighed. "Harry, both me and your mother saw the wound on your neck. She told me what she saw Draco doing. She saw him bite you, and that's not a love bite, Harry." He tried to reach over and reveal the mark, but Harry moved away from the hand.

James reluctantly pulled his hand back. "See, Harry?" he said softly.

"I am not afraid of Draco!" Harry spat, even he regretted it afterwards. "I just don't want anyone else to touch it. Dad, mum, Draco hasn't done anything to me that I did not want. He wants to take things slow with me sometimes, but I don't want for him to fell he needs to. I won't break every time someone touches me."

They were silent for a moment, shocked. Harry decided to attempt to read their minds... nothing. He almost growled in frustration.

"Why would you want him to hurt you Harry?" Lily asked, trying to recover.

"Because it feels good." /...so good.../ "It feels right, like nothing else has. I knew from the moment I met him that it was right." He pulled his legs onto the couch and wrapped his arms around. /I miss him already.../ "He doesn't hurt me and he never will."

His dad spoke up. "But how did you meet? And please, Harry, the truth," James pleaded with him. "I'm tired of the secrets."

/But can you accept it? Maybe I can only tell part.../ "Fine. But tell me I don't understand what's going on in my own life. I love the both of you, but I will not be treated like an ignorant child." He waited for a nod from James. Lily only did after a nudge from her husband. "Lucius, Draco's father, kidnapped me from the Dursley's. I was afraid of him at first, but, he was a good person. I could tell after I got used to the man. He did it for Draco, and he didn't like the way the Dursleys treated me. So he took me into his home. I actually wanted nothing to do with Draco, when Lucius told me why I was taken, but then I met Draco. I didn't really know what to make out of him, when we first met, but there was something about him. I knew I wanted him to be mine, from that moment, and he loved me long before I even knew him. Draco used to watch me, all the time." Harry stopped when he saw his parents' faces. /that came out wrong/ He hurried to get the rest out. "Wait, before you call him a creepy stalker, please listen to me. It's a funny story, really. It turns out I never did anything to Dudley, way back when his accident happed. I think he's faking it, by the way. But, anyway, Dudley had... decided he liked me maybe a bit too much." Harry watched his mother's eyes light up, shocked.

"So Draco, apparently, had been hiding around the area and saw him. I never saw him hurt Dudley, I was so confused at the moment, so I've never had any proof that Dudley was lying. Dudley blamed me because he doesn't remember anybody else being around." /because Draco messed with his memory./ "And, probably, because I wouldn't do what he wanted." Harry knew he sounded bitter, but he had reason to be, now that he knew.

"And then I wanted to come home. I loved it at Draco's home, but I missed both of you. So Draco brought me home."

"Is that everything, Harry?" James said slowly, after digesting everything. Harry knew what he getting at.

"We just have an... interesting relationship, that's all. Draco won't lift a hand to hurt me." Harry was pleased when his face didn't blush. "You have to realize that if you can't accept me, I am welcome to stay with the Malfoys, they made that clear." /It might be easier to live with others who aren't human... no! I don't want to loose my family./ "I just want for both of you to still love me." Harry said quietly.

He was surprised when his mother rushed forward, his father not far behind. "Why do you think we would stop loving you? Of course we do." /Did Draco say... no. Harry had threatened to leave if I insult his... lover./ She hated to call the other boy that, but Harry had made it clear he wasn't giving him up.

Harry laughed slightly when he was sandwiched between the two. /This all I want... If only Draco was here/ "I'm glad. Can you both accept everytthing, or am I hoping for to much?" He asked.

He got an immediate "Yes." from his father, but only a hopeful "We can try." from Lily.

"I want to tell you something, Harry. Both of you." his father said, pulling away for his son, to look at his wife. "It's about my parents."

Harry's eyes went blank with confusion. /they're still alive/ James never talked about them so he assumed they were dead.

"I try to be easygoing with you because of them; I'll admit that they were as stuck-up as they come. That's one thing that I liked about Lucius when I met him, he obviously had money, he never denied it, but he knew how to treat people kindly. Didn't always do it, but knew when to. My parents had refused to let me marry Lily, Harry. They told me she was below me, that it was no more than a fling. I told them where to stick it and they disowned me. That's what I never told you, Lily. I was disowned because I refused to give her up. I didn't care about the money, but I never spoke to them again, and they never made an effort to contact me. So, Harry, you and Lily are the only family I have left. I'm not going to hurt you, or let you leave just because I did something stupid."

Harry nodded numbly.

"Well, now that that's settled. I have one more thing to ask."

/What now/ Harry asked himself.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

Harry sat up straight and looked at his father's face, confused. "What tattoo?"

James raised an eyebrow. "The large one on your back. I don't see how you could have missed it. Looks like it must have been painful." His dad winced.

Harry leaned forward so he could feel under his shirt. /I had forgotten.../ With that Harry dashed upstairs, running straight for the bathroom mirror.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to cut it where i did. Suspense!  
but, i've already written most of the next capter so enjoy! (the story picks up the pace again next ch.)

i have over 1000 reads and 50 reviews on foreverfandom and over 120 reviews on ff . net ! I'm so happy.  
hr

Twister does anyone see though you You're a twister, an animal But you're happy now I didn't go along with you So happy now But you're going to have to hold on hold on Or we're going to have to move on Move on I feel alright And I cried so hard The ridiculous thoughts -Cranberries

Lily's POV

Harry's has always been a mystery to me, even when he was a little child. I always loved him, but, I, his own mother, couldn't understand my own child!

Even at a young age, he was distant. Always loving, a good child and the best son that I could hope for... but always distant.

He never kept his friends for long when growing up, unlike the other children who would cling to their "best friend" when their parents tried to take them home. No, Harry always calmly left when it was time to leave, saying a careless goodbye on the way. I even got desperate enough that I brought him to a psychiatrist, who simply told me he would grow out of it. that was a waste of both our time... I thought that things were better, when after I mentioned it to my sister years ago, who suggested that Harry com over and play with Dudley. They seemed to get along well, both me and Petunia saw it; Harry seemed to be happier with more family around him. He started voluntarily leaving the house. He even made two friends at school, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The relationship between the three flourished, and Harry opened himself to them.

I never saw it coming.

I never could figure it out; what could make Harry behave so brutally? What caused him to treat Dudley that way? Dudley had ended up in the emergency room; the doctors told his parents that he would most likely have back problems for a while after. He said that they were lucky that he would still be able to walk!

But, now I know better. I wanted to hurt my nephew the second the words spilled from Harry's lips. I wanted him to hurt. I felt guilty for believing even for a moment that my son could do such a thing.

But I was even more surprised at the arrival of my son's lover.

I could tell that there was something between them from the moment I saw them. Something quiet, yet strong. Something unsettling, about them both. Harry's appearance had changed, though I doubt that noticed that I could see it. James could see it, but all the man said was "As long as Harry isn't hurt..."

I wasn't afraid of him, not my own son, but I was afraid of Draco malfoy. I could tell that he what it was like to kill a man, maybe many. That slaughtering the flesh and bone didn't faze him. I could tell that my son loved everything there is about this person. It made me wonder about what type of person my son is, and then I feel guilty. I think I'm beginning to understand that I can't tear Harry away. I don't want him to hate me.

Maybe my husband is right. "As long as Harry isn't hurt," I shouldn't try to fix him.

It's just that I worry that it might be my fault; I was the one who let Harry go to see Dudley. I wonder if I gave him too much freedom in his youth; maybe I should have tried harder to get him to make good friends, not that Ron and Hermione aren't good friends. I am thrilled that they are there for him, but... I want to protect him. But, maybe I can't.

And Ron and Hermione seem to not have a problem with his relationship, if they know, so maybe I'm wrong. In fact, they seem to not even pay attention, not even now that they're almost public about it. But I still can't shake that there's something... But I can tell that he loves my son. Draco rarely lets Harry out of his sight; he does seem possessive, but not overly.

So, maybe I'm wrong.

hr Draco's P.O.V.

I could feel the difference the second I left the house. The pain. Not a physical pain, a mental one. I can't remember the last time I felt physical pain. It's as if something in me shifted, but I can ignore it for now. I survived eighteen years without letting it get to me; I can make it for a few hours.

I can't help growling to myself as I shut the door to the house. But, I had to clean up the mess before Harry's parents saw it. If they went ballistic over a neck wound, I could imagine what they would do it they saw our bed. Speaking of our bed, I want to be back there. Not doing clean up work. But, Harry has to talk to his parents. Alone.

I really hope they accept us... Harry would kill me if I harmed them to get to him. He loves me, but he loves them as well.

But if they were dead... then I would have Harry all to myself...

hr

I'm still feeling the strain by the time I return. I've snuck back in several times to remove and replace things in the room, as quietly as possible, but I didn't once see Harry. He stayed down stairs with his parents, keeping the talking. The calm I usually felt around him was fleeting at best, but it was comforting to just in the same house.

I make one last trip to see my father and mother, to give Harry more time. They greet me happily, as always. Lucius warns me that Voldemort is looking for me. He was looking for my mate as well. They advise me to warn Harry, so he can be careful. I don't want to worry him; I can protect him. I wanted to stay a little longer, but they told me to leave. They could tell that the separation, even for only a few hours, was having its affects on me. They told me to hurry back to Harry, to not make any stops.

I wish I had listened.

hr 


	17. Chapter 16

AN: hmm... this chapter contains mildly-graphic-slighty-sexual-torture. I went squick (Draco is Harry's!) 

to anybody waiting on the next WTC ch.: it's coming. I just haven't decided what's going to happen... I don't want the next chapter to be "just another chapter" like last one. (for anybody who is still around from when I first started posting it on ff know that I have had alot of chapters. (In fact if I hadn't started to combine my old chapters I would probably have over 100.) So I'm taking my time to think about it. Sorry for the long wait, but it will be coming.

My computer's getting worse! It seems I cracked my motherboard this time…

* * *

Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die.  
But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever -Queen (- a classic)

They told me to hurry back to Harry, to not make any stops.

I wish I had listened.

But when I got on close to Hastings, I felt it. My vision went red with lust as she beckoned me closer. I wasn't sexually interested in the little wench, but that wasn't what mattered to me. It was the blood running under her skin that enticed me.

I found myself smiling at her, a feral smile. She does not see the fangs getting ready as I motioned for her to come closer; surely she would have run if she had. I know what she wants from me, maybe I'll give it to her... /Harry.../ I think of the formerly human boy as I wrap one arm around her waist, pulling her from plain sight. She smiles teasingly and leans in for a kiss, guiding my other hand between her thighs, close to moistness. I massage the soft flesh as she kisses me. But her body isn't what I want... I move my mouth from hers, listening as she pants. I lick my way down her throat; I'm so close!

I hear the girl gasp in surprise, when instead of giving her kisses, I give her pain, probably worse that anything another male has ever done to her. My nails slash the flesh of her thigh and the other grips her hip tighter; something cracks. My teeth latch onto the tan skin, as she shrieks, hitting me to let her go. I refuse.

Instead, I hold on tighter, loving the taste. I know I'm killing her, but it just makes it sweeter. I know there's something missing, but I can't... think of what it is. I feel myself become confused, as I lap up the last drops, the girl now lying limp in my arms. I drop to my knees, holding her.

I wonder if she past out, for a moment, but no, I hear no pulse. No breath coming from her.

I drop her and it comes back to me, what I had forgotten. Harry. My heart squeezes shut, when I think about him, I forget to breath. Frantically, I drop her body is disgust. I take in the mess I've made of her; her lower body would have been covered in blood, had I not taken it all. Where my hand had kept her still, her pelvis was crushed under the strength of my hand.

/I have to get back to Harry/ I scream to myself. /He can make it all better.../ I tell myself. I know it's true. I just have to see Harry and it will be better.

I burn the body to get rid of any evidence. As I did, I don't look back at the fiery corpse until it's gone.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to think when I finally saw it. There it was, as plain as day. Just as my father had mentioned, I don't see how I could have missed it. I raised my fingers to rough outline of it, the image of the dragon covering my back. I seriously had forgotten after I first found it, but now it had changed. Before, all I could do was make out the basic shape etched into my skin, but it's now painted in vivid detail. Every scale is visible, in shades of green and sliver. It's piercing green eyes stare back at me in the mirror, its tail coming down around my hip. I vaguely wonder if it's alive, it looks so real, but no. as my hands further trace it, I'm reassured that it isn't.

/Where did it come from/ I begin to ask myself.

* * *

Harry jumped as if he was stunned when he heard a bang from downstairs. He hurriedly pulled him shirt back over his head and raced for the noise. /What happened/

The last thing in the world he expected to see was Draco, kneeling in the open doorway. His hair was matted with sweat and coloured red with blood. /someone else's blood/ But Harry dismissed the thought, when he saw the look on his love's face. As Draco met his eyes all Harry could see was intense pain and longing, as Draco sagged against the doorframe.

/Harry/ The thought was oddly weak, but Harry heard it. He shook himself from his stand-still, rushing forward to help him to the couch. Harry sat himself up against a cushion, pulling Draco into his lap. Draco immediately turned towards him, curling up with his head under Harry's chin, oddly submissive.

/I miss the leather.../ Harry thought in passing, before his thoughts returned to Draco. /What happened/ He then caught something weird, a smell. /What have you been doing/ Harry asked, almost suspiciously.

Draco said nothing, only letting his hand wonder on Harry's chest.

/Come on, I can't help until you tell me./ Harry felt his parents enter the room. He slightly motioned them out, knowing that Draco would not like to be seen like this.

/Would you leave me if I did something bad, Arris/

/Why would I leave you? You have openly attacked my own cousin several times and I didn't think any worse of you for it. You attack your own family for my honour and I still love you./ Harry idly stroked the other boy's hip as he spoke.

/This was worse. I killed her./

/Her/ Harry just shrugged. /If my dream was true, then you've killed many people. Why is this time different? Was it someone you know/

/No. She wasn't anyone. A whore./ "Harry." He spoke aloud this time. "I may have been around for a long time, technically, but, physically and mentally, I am still only slightly older than you. Vampires have extraordinary memories, normally, but, I did not live that life! It's nothing more than a distant memory for me, Arris. Half of it I've forgotten. Everything, except you."

Harry didn't know what to say. Technically, this was Draco first human kill. /What about the elf. I was told about that; you didn't seem to broken up over it./

/I don't know why this bothers me and that didn't... Maybe it's because now I have you; I didn't care who or what I hurt before you. I wanted to kill her. I enjoyed killing her almost as much as I find myself wanting you./

Silence. /Why haven't I felt it, I'm not any more human that you are/ Harry asked. /I want to understand you./ Harry had no idea how to handle this; he had never actually harmed another person in his life.

/Harry you've been a full vampire for barely a day. I've been one all my life! You haven't been one long enough to understand everything./ Draco argued, raising his head to look Harry in the eye.

/But I want to try. I need to help you, Draco./

/... I drank it all Harry, every drop of her blood, then destroyed the body. As I said, Arris, sometimes it's too damned hard to resist./ his mental voice trembled slightly, worrying Harry.

/"You are rather important to his sanity."/ Harry now remembered Lucius' words. /So you really do need me/ He reached up a hesitant hand to Draco's red hair.

/Yes. It seems I really do. I thought that I could handle the blood-lust, now that you're in my life, but once I got away from you it became worse./ Draco frustration clearly showed on his face. Harry reached under the other boy's shirt to rub his back in comfort; the contact seemed to work, but only slightly. /It was worse than anything I've done in this life. I've drank from others, my mother and father included, but I killed none. I thought I had control./

/Just stay with me, if it helps./

Harry got the opposite reaction to what he had been expecting, when Draco suddenly grabbed both his wrist, wrenching them off his body in anger. /I also fantasized about other things, but I shouldn't tell you about those thoughts Arris, now should I. You don't really get how much I liked killing in the past/ he sneered, his teeth clearly extened. /I love have these, and I enjoy being a vampire. I don't think I've changed. I don't want you in involved in this. I might just kill you one day Harry./ Draco silver eyes glared into his eyes for a moment, before he pushed off him and went the stairs.

"I'm already involved, Draco!" Harry hissed through his teeth before following.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

I embraced you silently so that your pale and fleeting beauty would go unbroken 

We seek each other out in the dark of the moon What we can feel is the sadness of our destiny Hiding my presence, sneaking nearer I reach out and touch the sad shape of your mouth, cornered

Within my arms you slowly awaken Your sorrow, simply sorrowful

I long for you so much it's maddening Be with me always, so that we won't be separated

I won't let anyone touch our love Even if that means defying the gods themselves -L'Arc-en-Ciel (Finale)

* * *

"I'm already involved, Draco!" Harry sneered slightly, before following. He met his parents at the top. Apparently they had been alarmed by the slight amount of yelling they heard. /I hope they didn't hear anything too incriminating.../

Harry just shook his head at them and went into the bathroom. He knew that while Draco seemed to not mind being covered in blood, if Draco was this disturbed by the girl's death he could only guess what the mere smell of it was doing to him. Draco was bad off enough as it was. No need for him to torture him worse by leaving him like this. Quickly, he grabbed the bowl he used for cleaning the bathroom, quickly filling it with warm water.

He hissed to himself, then, when he found his bedroom door locked. He gave the handle a hard turn and was rewarded when it open. Only problem was that the lock was now broken. /Oh well... just one more thing./ He hoped his parents would not take this as an invitation to come in without knocking...

/Get out/ He found Draco sitting on his bed. The vampire was leaning against the wall, watching the outside world.

/You're not really mad at me, and you know it./ Harry thought quietly as he walked forward. /If you really wanted me to leave you alone you wouldn't have locked yourself in my bedroom./

/Get out./ Draco said again.

/No./ He placed the bowl on the clean blanket before crawling up beside Draco. /You can't shut me out like this Draco. You know that I am involved; I would do anything for you./ He placed his hand on the other boy's cheek to make Draco face him. /I would do absolutely anything./ And Harry knew it was true. He simply hoped that Draco wouldn't abuse his power over him.

/It's a brand, you know./ Draco thought as Harry withdrew his hand and soaked the washcloth in warm water.

/What is/ Harry raised the cloth to his lovers hands, starting there, cleaning on by one.

/Your "dragon". I know you've found it. I put it on you with my own hands, burned it into you like you were cattle. I had to prove that you where mine./

Harry was silent, but he kept washing. /I don't care. That was the past. Do you really think you would hurt me, now./

/You may not be human anymore, Arris, but I am still stronger./

/You would not hurt me because you are mine! You cannot go on without me and you know it. Someone would take in upon themselves to kill you. Besides, would you kill someone you claim to love/ Harry moved up his face with the cloth, almost finished; the other hand made its way into Draco's hair, caressing him.

/Harry.../

"Are you really so cruel that you think you could hurt the only person you truly love, Draco! Do you want to kill me, is that what this is about!" Harry clenched his teeth in anger, his fingers holding tightly onto Draco. "Do you love me or hate me? Do not play with me after everything we have done."

Draco winced. Harry's grip had gotten stronger. "Harry, I love you. I could never hate you. I just don't want you hurt."

/Well, you're hurting me with your self-hatred. It was a terrible thing, but you still felt guilty for it afterwards; that was good. Can you honestly say that you've ever felt guilty before/ He relaxed his fingers slightly.

/Yes. I have, but guilt hasn't stopped me before./ Draco replied bitterly.

/...Then I guess I'll have to learn how to keep you in line/ Suddenly Harry tossed the cloth over his shoulder, before roughly pushing Draco against the bed.

Draco was dazed for a moment after the air was knocked out of him. He was really surprised when he saw Harry take his shirt in his hands, before ripping it down the middle, revealing Draco's chest. Harry smile up mockingly at him.

/And you call me a horny pervert... What turned you on all of sudden! You wanted to kill me a second ago./ Draco wasn't complaining, just stunned.

/Do I really need a reason? Everyone thinks you're affecting me... well, they're right. You are./ Harry said while he pulled off his own clothes quickly. /But that isn't what I want right now. Maybe in the morning, but not right now./ Harry quickly returned to his lover, so he could finish unclothing him.

/And here I thought you couldn't resist my body/ Draco muttered, as he felt his pants slide off.

/I cannot. I can't resist touching you./ Harry let his hand loving caress his love's bare thigh. /Proving to myself that you will never let me go. I love the feel of you, Draco./ Harry tossed the garment over his shoulder and came back up to Draco's side.

/But/

/Just hold me, for now. You can have me in the morning, if you're patient./ Harry smirked at his love's dismayed face. He quickly curled up against Draco, knowing that it was torture for the other boy, who stiff anatomy was pressed close against him.

/Harry.../

/Goodnight./

Harry grinned slightly as he closed his eyes, knowing that he would have a good nights sleep. Unfortunately, that was not true for the other, but Draco knew that it would be futile for him to even try anything.

"Sleep well, love," Draco whispered.

Harry quickly fell asleep that night, firmly held in Draco's embrace.

* * *

(Dream)

/Why does he affect me like this/ Draconis hissed to himself as he pulled out the other boy. He rolled off Harold, to face away from him. He couldn't admit that there was something special about this one. He was like any other that he had taken, only this one hadn't entirely been willing the first time around. But, then again, that wasn't anything new. Some welcomed him, some begged to die. However, that soon changed.

Harold Evens had fought him profusely that first night when the guards brought him to the bed. He had even managed to injure one to the point that he most likely wouldn't be having children, but it had been futile. Draconis had initially thought that he would have to beat the boy into submission, but no. in the end Harold had been as willing as he himself. Draconis still thought of him as nothing more than a consort, and told the other boy of that. Harold had nodded his agreement, but still came willingly to his bed every night. But, maybe Harold was getting the wrong idea about their relationship... he did have the unfortunate tendency to hold onto the boy after sex. Harold even eventually became his donor. Much to the queen's dismay.

Yes, the queen. Lavender quickly found reason to hate the new addition to the palace. Draconis had promised at his wedding that he would never feed off anyone else. She hadn't had a problem with him taking other bed partners; she would not ever be his brood-mare! But, she had had him promise that he would never drink from another on their wedding bed! Lavender knew how intimate that was, after he first drank from her; he would not have that with anyone else! But, she could see that she was steadily loosing her husband.

Lavender had even sent word to the boys father, informing him of where his son had been taken; she even fed the king military secrets of Acer; she gave him everything he needed to take the prince. The fool king did nothing. There wasn't even a single attempt to save his son.

Afterwards, she had decided to leave Harold alone for the time being; Draconis would probably tire of him, or break him beyond repair, eventually. Then he would have to come back to her.

Unfortunately, all hopes of that were dashed when she had been moved out the set of rooms that she had been placed in when made queen. The guard who was watching over the proceeding slyly told her the king wanted his concubine to be moved closer. It was like a blow to her. Lavender had prided herself on having the best rooms in the castle, next to Draconis, her husband and king. They were the only ones comfortable enough and befitting of the queen.

She had brought her argument to her husband, but he just waved her off, telling her that the boy was used to niceties and that was best rooms he could think of. /What about me/ She had wanted to screech, but he knew that doing so would end with her death, queen or not. No, but she soon came to another solution.

* * *

AN: she was an unexpected addition to this story, but I've already worked out what's going to happen with her...


	19. Chapter 18

AN: I've found it easiest to write the limes while listening to rock music.  
Warnings: lime and mild language (my next story will be pg-13... more information on that below the story. simply put i feel i have to keep a 13 or under and a R going at the same time)

Am I the only one who writes in jumbled sentences/words, then has to go back to fix them. It's an annoying habit I have...

Hmm... I don't really know why I targeted Lily; I just found it an amusing angle.  
hr

You were the love I've always dreamed of But now I know I walked away too soon No matter how Far away you are I'll be there High up on the moon Shining over you -Hyde

The next day, nothing was really different. Just another school day... the only thing different was the way he was awakened.

Harry slowly came to waking, feeling something... odd. He heard himself moan loudly and wondered if he was still sleeping. The last thing he remembered from the dream was Draconis taking him. He liked for Harold to know he was claimed. His...

That was what this felt like.

Harry completely woke when he felt Draco rocked against him, thrusting hard into him. He vaguely noticed when Draco bit into him, as always. Harry's heart sped up as it was relieved of the blood that ran through it.

It was an addiction they both shared. Harry sometimes wanted to resist, but he knew what he wanted, just like Draco did. Draco was the only one who could give this to him and he knew it. Blood and sex were intertwined desires for them; they would never be separate...

/Harry/ Draco moaned loudly in his mind, as his hardness forced itself deeper into his body. Instinctively, Harry reached one hand back to capture Draco's head, the other clumsily wedged its way under Draco's hip, both intended to hold Draco in place. He caressed Draco's pale skin slightly, not able to concentrate on what he was doing.

Draco unconsciously ran one hand up Harry's chest, leaving scratch marks as it passed. Slowly it made its way up to Harry's face, but he made a conscious effort not to leave any marks there.

Harry felt it when two of Draco's fingers made their way his mouth. He kissed them softly before Harry's toung reached out to lick them, inviting them in. he suckled on them while they prodded their way around. Suddenly he felt the copper taste of blood flooding into his mouth; Draco had run his fingers against the sharp edges of his teeth, causing them to bleed. Harry sucked harder, moaning as the thick fluid ran down his throat.

After a few more minuets Harry released Draco to take a breath, but Draco wasn't finished... The thrusts became more frequent, harder… Harry tossed head back, and arching his back as the same time so he could keep up with Draco's pace.

Unfortunately, it was right when Draco came that they heard the door open.

"Harry, Draco, breakf-" The words died on Lily's face as soon as she stepped into the room. A second late they heard the door slam and footsteps running down the stairs.

Harry came as well, immediately after his lover, never having needed to be touched.

"Oh, fuck..." /Draco/

/hmm.../ Draco asked groggily, tired but still nestled inside him.

/we need to buy a new lock, Harry groaned.

hr

"I told you so," Harry heard James tease his mother.

"How was I supposed to know!" She was still blushing bright red, almost blending into her hair. James just let out a laugh. "Oh, stop being immature! How would you have dealt with it if had just walked in on your son having sex?" She desperately wanted to erase the image from her mind. Her son's head thrown back in ecstasy as... /No/ She shook her head trying to clear the image.

"Do you remember when your parents walking in on us?" James dark brown eyes lit up mischievously as he remembered.

"We, at least, had the door locked, James! They just found another way in..." she muttered. "Besides, we were older; I can take that he has a... boyfriend-" /never thought I'd say that.../ "-but, Harry is only 17, for gods sake!"

"We weren't that much older, Lily."

"Old enough that we were legal..."

"Harry's over sixteen. Besides, most boys his age are having sex; we should be worried if he wasn't. And, it's not like he's sleeping around, as far as I can tell. It's normal." James shrugged.

"Were you having sex at his age? Did you have someone before me!" Lily's voice rose as she went on. "Why haven't you mentioned this!"

"Uh..." James panicked trying to think up a good answer. Lucky for him that was when Harry and Draco decided to make their presence known. "Harry! Draco!" /Thank God/ The relief was clear on his face. "Good morning, I'll get breakfast!" Abruptly, he got up two fill to more plates; anything to be out of Lily's murderous stare.

"Morning..."

Everyone in the room was quiet as Harry and Draco sat side by side. The red hue to Lily's face had returned and she refused to look her son in the face. Harry would have been blushing, as well, if he had been able to. Draco just looked smug.

"Is that what your wearing to school today." Lily suddenly said, raising an eyebrow at Harry's chosen outfit for the day. He had let Draco pick out his clothes, that day. While the tight black jeans and light blue fitted button up shirt weren't even close to the extreme that Draco's usually goes to, it was different from his everyday jeans and a t-shirt.

"I let Draco dress me today." Harry muttered, looking away. It had occurred to him that this was the second time she had interrupted their love-making. /couldn't mum have knocked... at the very least/

"I think he looks good." James came back presenting two plates full of food to Harry and Draco. Both boys accepted them, but only picked at the food on them.

"This coming from the man with a pair of tie-up leather pants on his side of the closet."

"And I can still fit those, I'll have you know. You know you like it, so stop pretending you don't. You were the main person trying to get Harry out of t-shirts." Lily graced him with a small smile; she knew that he was telling the truth.

"So... where were you yesterday, Draco," Harry's mum asked Draco.

He looked up from his eggs, surprised that she was addressing him. "Just visiting my parents. I missed them and decided to pop over."

"All the way to France? That a long way to go to only be there for a few hours," she inquired.

"I don't mind... Mrs. Potter." He continued to pick at his breakfast, not really hungry.

Eventually Harry quit eating and ran upstairs for his school bag. Soon after both him and Draco were out the door and met up with Hermione and Ron.

hr

To Harry's dismay and reilef, Draco refused to leave his side the whole day, which created more complications for him.

From the moment they walked into the main building people turned to watch them; most had their eyes on Draco with no small amount of lust in their eyes; some of the boys were included, though many tried to hide it. Draco had stayed in the background the week before, but not today...

As the four of them walked through the halway most people stop to stare. it was that way all day! Harry had almost forgotten how beautiful Draco was, but today he was getting a strong reminder as jealousy took over his mind. They had no right to be looking at his lover like that! Harry didn't even noticed that he had wrapped both his arms around Draco waist as they walked, in a show of possesivness.

Draco didn't say anything; he was enjoying Harry's attention. Hermione and Ron were ignoring the unsual attention, as usuaul.

In class the teachers didn't give Draco too much attention, surprisingly. It wasn't until Proffesor Snape's Home Economics class that Draco's prescence was called out.

"Mr. Potter, who is this?" Professor Snape's voice rang out over the preclass chaos. Immediately everyone stilled, as if frozen, then returned to their seats.

"Umm..." Harry tried to find what to say. Saying 'my lover can't be left alone or he might go out and kill someone' wouldn't have gone over well.

"I'm visiting." Draco simply said, looking him in the eye. Oddly Snape just stared at him for a moment, before looking away. It seemed like it had been a battle of wills and Draco won. Harry wasn't surprised; Draco probably went into Snape's mind. Oddly though, Harry noticed his teacher sneaking glances at his lover all through class.

hr

The rest of the school day was relatively uneventful, until it was time to leave. Harry, Draco and Harry's friends had just stepped outside the building when they found themselves surrounded by a group of students.

Unsurprisingly, his cousin was at the lead of the group. Actually it was surprising that they would be dumb enough to follow Dudley.

"Well well well. I would never have guessed it. my dear cousin's a faggot." The overweight boy sneered at the both of them. "Although, I can see what you find appealing about him; he is beautil. I can admit that. What I don't see is what he want's with you."

"Yeah! What's so special about you?" Someone yelled from the back of the crowd

"I'm his, and his alone. That's all you need to know," Draco spoke up before Harry could.

"What would you want with a prude like him?" A girl, Pansy, spoke up. Neither Harry or Draco noticed Ron blushing behind them. Other voices in the crowd rang in agreement.

"Prude?" Draco raised an eyebrow. /Are we talking about the same person Arris/

/Well.../

"Yes, prude. If you simply want him for sex, and I don't seen much else he'd be good for (I wouldn't exactly say he's a genious), then you're out of luck."

"Your just saying that because I wouldn't go out with you on a date," Harry muttered.

"Now I see why. I was missing a penis." She glared up at him. Pansy was decent looking and she knew it. It had hurt her when Harry publicly turned down her offer.

"No, you simply weren't the right person," Draco interjected.

/Watch what you say Draco. Half the school is watching us.../ Harry warned.

/Don't worry Arris, I won't say anything I consider incriminating/

/Ok... Wait-/

"Besides, I don't think you and I are talking about the same person. Harry is quite a biter, and his stamina is amazing." Draco grinned as he watched the jealous look that crossed her face.

"Draco!" Harry yelled.

/What! That's a good thing. It means you're passionate. It's not like I mentioned how you like to be sucked off.../

/You do too/

Draco just laughed. But he regretted it when Harry glared at him, before stalking off.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Draco sighed before taking off after him.

"Told you he was a prude!" Pansy yelled after them.

hr

Later on Draco found himself finishing the earlier conversarion with Harry.

"So... no mentioning your sexual prowess in a courtyard full of your peers?" Draco tried, when Harry glanced up at him.

"Yes, Draco. No mentioning my sexual prowess in a courtyard full of my peers."

hr

AN: I don't know what the age of consent is in the UK, but in the US I think it's 16.

PS: I know that clothes descriptions can get corny... but they're needed sometimes.

Oh yes, and I have a reason why Severus is teaching Home ec. it's not particularly important to the story, but there is a reason.

Does anybody know a working link for "Leviathan's Lair"? (Gundam Wing)

thoughts in my head:  
"I! Dig! Giant robots!  
Chicks! Dig! Giant Robots!"

I want to finish WTC!

bGundam Wing/b I want to start on a long GW story! (i've been reading gw fanfics for about 5 years and i haven't written a serious one yet!)

I will do a gw next! it's past time! And I think I'll do a slow moving 1x2 relationship. I'm getting tired of writing fast ones for the moment.  
However, I won't start it until WTC is done. besides, I have to think up a story line... 


	20. Chapter 19

AN: I know it's shorter than the last one, but I don't usually write my chapters so quickly and update only days apart. I hope you like it! besides, I really want to start on a story i'm thinking of at the moment. I'm only planning it out at the moment, I won't let myself write it until I finish one I have already. 

So, Enjoy!

Also, if anyone has any ideas, I DO listen (and listening to other people's input has gotten me out of writers block now and again)

* * *

I don't know what you're looking for You haven't found it baby, thats for sure You rip me off, you spread me all around In the dust of a deartide?

You're losing your mind again (I try) I try but you're still the same (I try) You're losing a saviour and saint -Cardigans (My Favorite Game (AN: I love this song...))

Things were quiet for the rest of the night. Lily seemed to get over seeing her son in a state of fornication; Draco had apologized for telling everyone in the school about their sex life.

In fact, all of them had decided to settle down with a movie that night. It had been one of Harry's favorites and he had been excited to find out Draco hadn't seen it. It seemed the vampire hadn't done a whole lot of human things, even if he seemed just as comfortable in the human world as he had been in his own.

Lily would glance now and ago at the two boys wrapped around each other on the couch, but even she couldn't help a small grin now and again.

Harry was so comfortable, almost willing to fall asleep right there, but he found himself getting thirsty. Not a vampiric thirst, just the regular kind. It made since, he had had anything since the day before, not even with the small amount of breakfast that he had consumed.

Draco tried to hold him down, but he begrudgingly let him go after a small kiss to the lips. /I could get used to the domestic life, Arris/ Draco laughed in his head.

/It's not so domestic for those like us, Draco.../ Harry grinned showing a fang before going to the kitchen.

He was just opening the refrigerator door when the phone rang. "Don't worry, I'll get it," Harry said loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Who are you?" the voice on the other end asked.

Harry's brow furrowed for a moment. "What? This is the Potter residence. Maybe you have the wrong number." /Who is this/

/Is something wrong/ He heard Draco's concerned mental voice.

/I don't know./ "Who are you?" Harry spoke into the phone. He waited for a reply, but none came. Instead, he heard a click than a busy signal on the other end.

Harry stared at the receiver for a moment before putting in down. He returned to the family room, forgetting what he had originally gone kitchen for.

"Who was it, Harry," James asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I think it was a wrong number," he said while returning to his previous position, only now he wasn't so interested in the movie.

Draco could tell that his lover was confused and held the young vampire tighter.

/Are you ok/ Draco asked.

/Yeah./

But, he couldn't help being worried as he drifted to sleep, movie forgotten.

* * *

(Dream)

Harold stretched, not really surprised when his arm hit the empty bed beside him.

He grinned at being left alone, but the smile gradually faded minutes later as loneliness set in.

It was like this every morning.

Draconis would have him brought in during the night, occasionally during the middle of the day. The Vampire King did not really care what time it was, as long he left satisfied.

Harold had dreaded the first night he had been brought; he went as far to promise himself that he would commit suicide before he let the vampire touch him! Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, it didn't happen that way.

Harold had hated himself for submitting to HIM the way he had. He was a prince, meant to marry one of the princesses of one of the neighboring countries and eventually become king! His father would surely feel he disgraced the kingdom.

After a few more moments, Harold got up and dressed himself. He knew what would happen should he still be in the Kings chambers uninvited when he returned.

The other servants liked to talk, even if they did not like him. Hated him actually. The last Consort who dared to stay in the Kings rooms after the King had left had been drained of her blood and thrown out for the rats to feast on. The servant who took care of the rooms had taken great enjoyment to give him all the gruesome details. Harold could tell with every sly glance that she and all the others knew what his role was and considered him below them. They called him "the Prince Whore" and worse when the king's back was turned. Not that Harold really thought that the HE would care...

Draconis himself had called him all sorts of things when he saw that Harold did not actively resist him. He supposed that that was true, Draconis did have the right to call him a slut after Harold had begged him to take him harder that first night... He never made that mistake again.

His hand tightened into a fist, and hit the wooded armoire against the wall. He instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his arm.

Harold pulled his shirt over his head quickly then left the room. The guards didn't even glance his way; he was worse than a servant. In this kingdom, consort was just another name for slave. The only difference between a consort and normal slave was that his only purpose in life was sex. Harold knew he could not possibly fall any lower...

They let Harold walk free to his rooms, sure, but only because they knew he didn't have a chance of escaping. There where guards around every corner; the vampires could hear everything going on. He couldn't make a move without someone seeing or hearing him.

His rooms. That had been something of a surprise to him. Harold had expected to be kept in a dank cell when Draconis was not calling on him. He had been even more surprised when he learned that they had been the Queen's own lavish quarters. That was something that made the servants and slaves hate him even more. Why would the king give his wife's set rooms to his consort? Immediately they decided that he was using close position to the king to his advantage, furthering their belief that he was nothing more than a paid whore. Harold wished that he could bring himself to hate them, but in this case, they were mostly right. He was not a prince anymore and he could not afford to act like one. The servants, down to the ones who clean the water closets, were indeed above him.

Harold stopped on his path when he heard a shout from down the hall. He knew that he should return to his room, regardless of what's happening elsewhere in the castle, but his curiosity sometimes got the better of him. This was, unfortunately, one of those times.

* * *

AN: "I love you, ok?" (GuitarWolf) That line just reminded me of that song... Not a big GuitarWolf fan, but I like that one.

I think they're called waterclosets, I may need to go back a read "Luck in the Shadows". there were palenty of mentions of it in that book. (yes, the type toilet they used did stick out in my mind. I think i was simply glad that there had been been something other than outhouses and chamber pots)

I'm beginning to think that the past story might be more important that the present so Harry's dreams may (or not) come more frequently.  
It's hard to not write "Harry" and "Draco" in the past scenes.


	21. Chapter 20

AN: am I the only one afraid to post on IMBD? Those people are vicious and know how to hold a grudge. Oo... I want to go watch Ju-On (the original Grudge that came out a couple of years ago in Japan. it can be found at Blockbuster)!

Sorry to the people on ff . net who I didn't give any notice to (since ff doesn't allow author notes anymore!)

I still don't have a computer, but I didn't want to completely disappear, so here a chapter. I'm hoping my order tomorrow. was actually suposed to get it today, but UPS came before I got home and i have to sign for it!

This chapter gets a little sappy for Harry and Draco. This chapter gets a little angsty for Harold and Draconis. (I prefer fluff to sap, but…)  
hr

i know your life is empty and you hate to face the world alone so you're searching for an angel someone who can make you whole.  
i cannot save you i can't even save myself i know that you've been damned your soul has suffered much abuse but i am not your savior i am just as fucked as you.  
i cannot save you i can't even save myself please don't take pity on me my life has been a nightmare my soul is fractured to the bone so if i must be lonely i think i'd rather be alone.  
you cannot save me you can't even save yourself i cannot save you i can't even save myself -Stabbing Westward

/Why am I having these dreams, Draco? Do you have them/ Harry asked as Draco carried him up the stairs. He had reluctantly woken up on the way back their room.

/I have had them./ Draco didn't say anything more.

/Why don't you talk about it with me? I'm tired of waiting to find out what was so terrible that you seem afraid of telling me about our past lives! I know that it really happened; there isn't a doubt in my mind about it./

/Why bring pain any closer than it has to be? I wish I didn't know! I don't want you to know either, Arris, but there's no way to stop the dreams/ Draco mentally yelled.

Harry's eyes darkened slightly as his brow furrowed. /Put me down./

Draco paused for a moment, stunned, before he did as Harry asked. Immediately, Harry went under the covers and lay there, leaving Draco in the doorway.

"Harry?" The other boy didn't turn around.

/Go sleep on the couch. Or on the floor. I don't really care right now, but you aren't sleeping with me until you tell me what's going on./ Harry knew he was being hard on the other vampire, but he wanted answers and he was tired of asking Draco only to get a 'no' or a 'not now' from his lover.

/But Harry.../ Draco knew he should give Harry some space, but he couldn't bring himself to back out of the room. Harry was in pain. So instead, he slowly crept forward until he was standing beside the bed. But, the second he touch the boy's shoulder he was sent sailing to the floor on the opposite side of the room from the force of Harry's hand on his face. /He hit me/ Draco slowing raised his hand to cheek and was only mildly surprised to find it bleeding around the welts slowing forming on the smooth skin. He looked up at Harry from his place on the floor, confused.

/You know you aren't really hurt, Draco./ The other boy glared down at him from where he had crawled to the edge of the bed. /I meant it when I say you can't stay in here/

Draco nodded slightly before he picked himself up and closed the door behind him. He honestly hated it when Harry was mad at him, but there was nothing he could do until Harry was over it.

hr

Several hours later found Draco lying on his back staring at the cracks in the den ceiling. Draco had given up on sleep long ago and had taken to counting. Honestly, although he was bored beyond belief, he was no closer to sleep. neither of them didn't actually need the sleep but Harry was used to sleeping every night and it had been proven to Draco that he couldn't go anywhere without the other boy. He still felt the bloodlust itching in the back of his mind without having Harry tight in his embrace. And there were only so many cracks and so many spiders running across the ceiling to count... Draco had thought to maybe turn on the human television, but he knew the initial loud volume would wake the Potters before he could turn it down. All the books were dreadfully boring...

Draco found himself growling in aggravation, his finger curling into the cushion, though he was careful not to leave a hole. However, even that was just leaving him even more frustrated. he want to tear the house down and take Harry with him, fuck him, and taste him to his hearts content and be happy!

He missed Harry. He was sorry that he continued to withhold parts of himself from Harry, but the past would only hurt him... Draco closed his eyes in frustration. Maybe the humans had it right; sleep was essential to maintain ones sanity...

Draco almost missed it when Harry crept down the steps, with his blanket wrapped around himself. The other boy was learning fast and he didn't make a sound as he walked. Draco pretended to be sleep as the other boy sat for a second on the edge of the sofa by his feet, even if he knew that Harry wouldn't fall for it. Harry pushed himself back to sitting between the appendages before nudging Draco's thighs apart. Harry then he lay himself between them, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. Draco reached to the floor and pulled the blanket back onto the boy and Harry rested his head on Draco's middle.

/Did you really think I could stay mad, Draco? I wanted to, but I couldn't sleep./ Harry seemed to have forgiven him, even if it was only for this moment...

Draco smiled slightly before pulling Harry higher; he kissed the boys lips lightly. It was a surprisingly innocent kiss, but they were both happy. Harry had forgiven him.

hr

Herald crept down the hall as silently as he could, unable to put a stopper on his curiosity. The screeches were coming from the entrance!

In the back of his mind, Harry found it odd that no one was coming after him as he neared to front doors, but was quickly stopped at the sight before him.

Harold quickly pulled himself into the shadows then watched from around the corner.

It was a young woman, maybe around in his age or a year or so younger!

Harold watched as one of the guard suddenly reared back, but then Harry knew what was happening when he watched his arm sling forward and the tip of his whip following quickly. The girl shrieked again, when it made contact with the skin breaking through the cheap material of the threadbare dress she dawned.

While the guards continued the ministrations on her Harold heard a deep chuckle coming from behind the guards. /Draconis/ The king stood back with his arms crossed and watched it all.

Harold watching with terror as the king's eyes widened with obvious lust as the girl tried curling herself into the fetal position to try to escape the blows, but it obviously didn't work as the strips of her clothes were starting the tinge red. The guards had no qualms against leaving marks.

/I wonder what she did.../ he asked himself. He felt his own legs turn slack as he heard another scream rip from her throat. Harold suddenly realized how lucky he had been. Nothing like this had even been done to him, not even by Draconis.

All off a sudden, the screams stopped and Harold realized the guards had halted to whips. He begun to breathe a sigh of relief, but then the air caught in his throat when he saw them advance on her. Harold watched as one of the ripped of the peace of cloth, exposing her breast, when he realized what was about to happen.

He tried to hold back the cry of 'No!' that managed to make its way past his lips, but they had all heard him.

"Consort! What are you doing out?" Draconis' voice rang out after everyone else stilled.

"I-I heard a scream..." Harry stuttered out with his eyes wide. What had he gotten himself into...

"And came to investigate?" the King said flatly, though he irritation was obvious by the way he kept his eyes trained on the ex-prince. Draconis waited for an answer and got a small nod. "Come here!"

He didn't know why he had kept this one. He was a great annoyance and irritatingly strong willed. Nevertheless, what interested him at the moment was the boy calling his guards to a halt. Draconis knew from experience and rumors that this prince was very self-centered and self-serving. He was not the type to put himself into the fire in order to save someone else's hyde. But then again, here he was crying because someone else was in pain. He didn't even believe that his consort knew he was shedding tears for the girl.

Slowly, but surely, Harold found his way in front of the king and promptly fell to his knees. He flinched slightly when king's fingers found their firm grip on his chin forcing him to look up at the man who was supposed to be his master.

"Why did you interrupt? You can guess what I'll do to you for you obstinacy."

It took Harold a second to answer and the grip tightened until he could feel the king's nail on his skin. "I don't know. I just didn't like seeing her in pain."

"Do you like pain, Consort? Do you feel sorry enough for this thief that you'll take her place?" Draco asked in a low voice, coercing an answer from the boy.

"I..." Harold wanted to say yes, he was even screaming 'Yes!' it in his head, but instead he found himself shaking his head.

"Very well." Harold felt himself being abruptly pushed away from the king and hesitantly looked up to see Draconis looking down at him with faint disgust. "Place them both in the dungeons!" he addressed his guards. "I'll deal with you later." Draconis had knelt to whisper this part in his ear, before giving him a malicious grin and left.

hr 


	22. Chapter 21

Author's Thoughts: Poor Harry. This isn't a good chapter for Harry...

Warnings: Harry torture (I will make it up to him in time) and lime

hr is it bright where you are have the people changed does it make you happy you're so strange and in your darkest hour, i hold secrets flame you can watch the world devoured in it's pain strange -Smashing Pumpkins

(Present)

"Is there any news?" Voldemort asked me, who bowed before him.

"No, Tom," I replied. How could he go this far... He isn't who he used to be. Sometimes I'll use his given name in hopes that he would remember himself, however my use of that given name rarely has the effect I want. Today was no different.

Honestly, sometimes I do forget who it is he wants me to be. I do not know why I put up with him and at times, I want to just leave and have it over with. However, it's hard for me to forget that I love him. I chose this. Voldemort would no longer accept me, not the way I used to be. That was because Voldemort was no longer Tom. I still remembered why it happened...

"What did you call me!" Voldemort's face contorted with fury when I called him by that name. No one was to call him that. Not even...

"I haven't forgotten, master. I am sorry. No I haven't seen anything." Yes, I was sorry! Sorry I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Sorry that both of us were stuck with this damned sorry excuse for a life.

If only I could blame him for wanting Potter dead. Hell, at one point I would have killed him myself! But I know it isn't entirely the boys fault, but Tom/Voldemort will not listen to me.

I hated both of them. Actually, I hated all of them, starting with Draconis. It all started with him.

"Fine! But I will get my revenge..."

hr (Dream continued)

"Very well." Harold felt himself being abruptly pushed away from the king and hesitantly looked up to see Draconis looking down at him with faint disgust. "Place them both in the dungeons!" he addressed his guards. "I'll deal with you later." Draconis had knelt to whisper this part in his ear, before giving him a malicious grin and left.

Harold lay limply there on the floor until one of the guards retrieved him. Why had he been so stupid! That girl was not worth his safety, how ever he did feel slightly sorry for her. He felt no more than the least bit sorry, now... /Yes, she probably deserved it. I was an idiot. I should not have interfered./ Harold told himself.

He tried to find the girl as he was taken down, but she and the other guard had disappeared. Thinking about her distracted him; he did not wish to think about what Draconis could imagine up to punish, what he might be doing at that very moment. It was no secret the King could be cruel when he wanted to be. Harold had been lucky so far... but he couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that came whenever he seriously thought about what was happening.

Harold was suddenly immensely glad that Draconis had aloud him clothes, as the guard began the trek down the stone staircase. They were a slight blessing; he could still feel the sharp edges raking against his skin as he was dragged across them, but it was bearable.

Abruptly Harold was tossed painfully in a corner and couldn't help moaning as his shoulder came in contact with the damp floor. "Bastard!" he couldn't help yelling after the guard while he picked himself up, but he simply laughed and slammed to door behind him.

Oddly enough, he felt calm, at least at first. The panic did not set in until a few hours after he was alone. The dungeon was dark, dank, and cold. Everything that he thought one would be. He couldn't help the shivering that started after about the first hour, but it wasn't entirely from the cold. What if Draconis would have him killed; the vampire king made it clear he considered him disposable. What if He was the one who would kill him... Harold did not know why, but the thought of Draconis killing him upset Harold more than if he had someone else do it.

Harold swiftly ran his hands up and down his arms trying to distract himself. /It actually feels like it's getting colder.../ he thought as he pulled his legs close to his chest as he tried to warm himself. Strangely enough, he felt like he was getting weaker. Harold considered that he was experiencing blood loss, but he had never felt like this before.

Another hour, or so, passed and Harold found himself laboring just to breathe. It was cold, but it shouldn't be doing this to him; he hugged his knees closer and waited for the feeling to pass.

After what felt like forever, Harold heard the door slam open, causing him to jump slightly. He wanted to look up, but his head felt too heavy to lift.

"Consort... I have returned. My evening was rather eventful, for once. You know, I do not believe I've this much fun in a while now. How was your day?" came an oddly jovial voice. The king had returned and Harold knew that it wasn't good for him. Something had happened to Draconis, he could tell from the ominous delight in his voice.

"Aren't you curious, my consort?" he hissed the last word as he jumped over the side of the staircase leading down. "I think having you around has been hindering me, young prince. You know, I have not been myself lately and I didn't realize this until today. In fact, I haven't been myself since you arrived." Draconis grabbed his chin up, pressing his nails into his cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "What is it about you? My guards, the servants, hell, even my wife has noticed and she's as dense as any of those cows you humans love to consume! You have made me go soft, giving you things and giving into you, but not today! You know what I did?" Draco exclaimed as he jerked Harold's legs away from his body and sat himself down hard on them, grinning wider at Harold's sharp hiss of pain.

"I killed everyone in that little kingdom you called home. I decided that it was time I finished the job I began when I acquired you. Thanks to you, your family is dead. How do you feel about that, prince?" Draconis cackled slightly when he felt the boys shaking get worse. "I did it because of you. You should have known better than to cross me." He leaned down to kiss Harold's cheek and when he pulled away Harold realized, dimly, that he was bleeding.

/...he couldn't have.../ he tried to tell himself. His father could be dead, just like that... Why would Draconis kill his father! His father had not even tried that hard to save him! His father practially let Draconis have him.

"I saved you father for last. In fact, his blood is still on my hands," he muttered into the side of his face; Draconis' other hand lifted up to caress his cheek and Harry could see that the vampire's pale hands was indeed tinted red. "And did you know you would have had a little sister or brother? A bastard. I caught your father in the bed of the one of your mother's maids. The woman was pregnant; I could tell that it was by your father. His smell was all over her and in her womb."

Harold felt the Draconis' wet tongue running up the side of his face as he clinched his jaw together trying not to cry. Was everyone gone! Dead, as their 'killer' implied? "Why! They meant nothing to you. They did nothing to you!" Harold ground out; he tried to force away Draconis, but the king reached around and grabbed a fistful of hair, twisting it between his long fingers.

Draconis laughed when the boy cried out. "Do not try that again, consort. You are mine to do with what I want!" He jerked his head forward, forcing his consort's lips to his. Swiftly he thrust his tongue into the others mouth, loving it when Harold still tried to escape. So it seemed this boy did have something he had cared about. Well, no longer... He bit down on Harold's tongue, when it tried to escape his, not enough the sever it, just enough to make it bleed for him. He grinned into his lips as he felt the other boy begin to respond even as he cried.

He pulled away slightly and Harold let his head fall forward. "If it makes you feel any better, you mother is still alive. I felt sorry for her, not even realizing what, or rather, who your father had been doing behind her back. However, do not think she'll help you. She disappeared rather quickly after I dragged her into the room where your father was carrying on his affair. I doubt that she cared too much that her husband was about to die when she saw his dick stuck in her maid. I waited to kill them just for her viewing pleasure. Your kingdom is now mine," he said as be reached his hands under Harold's shirt. Draconis moved his hand up the pale boy's chest. /Maybe I should have aloud him outside in the sun, just once.../ he thought as he removed his shirt. "Have you learned your lesson yet, young one," he sneered before he began kissing his ways up Harold's chest; the boy did nothing to stop him. "What, not talking to me now? Well... that easy enough to fix." He leaned back down, silver hair falling around his face, and licked at the skin around Harold's left nipple before biting down, causing Harold to flinch. He sucked at the skin, feeling to nub harden as blood flowed around it. After the ex-prince began to moan, although reluctantly, he lifted away giving the hardened nipple one last lick before returning to the boys mouth.

Harold tried to not respond to the destroyer, but did. He felt himself beginning to hate the vampire for the first time since he had been there...

Draconis grinned, as if he knew exactly what was going on in his mind. "You will always be mine, Consort." To prove his point he raked his fingers down the boys sides, causing Harold to scream and Draconis sunk the sharp nails in deeper. Ribbons of blood slowly trickled down his sides. "I can and will do worse than this to you if you ever question me again, my dear," he whispered in his ear, than drank the tears that were now streaming down Harold's face. "I may decide to retreive your mother and you don't want that do you?" He was pleased when the boy rapidly shook his head. "I didn't think you would, however, I'm not quite finished with you. After that, you are going to my room. I don't want you where I cannot quickly find you. Lavender will be thrilled to have her rooms back." Draconis said, as he ripped open to ties of Harold's pants and got off the other boys legs to completely remove them.

Harold immediately reached for them before he felt a stinging slap come down on his hand causing him to pull it back to his body.

"Never do that again, or I swear you'll regret it," Draconis hissed. "As I said, this isn't over," he said as he pulled the boy into his lap.

Harold watched helplessly as the king undid the ties to his pants, knowing what was about to happed. "I'm sorry!" he shouted when Draconis' strong hands lifted him up buy his waist. Harold tried to not scream when Draconis lowered him onto his member, impelling him without preparation. The pain was excruciating, but Draconis' hips continued to move, Draconis force his way deeper into boy, holding onto his hips to keep him moving in time with his rough jerks.

"As you can see, dear one, I clearly don't care at this moment how sorry you are. You will not learn unless I teach you a lesson," Draconis grunted, his breathe unsteady. Oddly enough, he found himself wanting to make the boy stop crying, but he continued to force Harold up and down, trying to gain pleasure for himself.

It had taken longer than usual for him to gain completion, but it eventually happened and he thrust up hard one more time; Harold screamed when Draconis did this, as he felt some of the skin around his rectum rip.

Draconis leaned back onto the wall behind him, trying to still his ragged breathing. He felt the boy fall forward limply onto him, but did not bother to push him off; the consort's warm skin felt good against the coolness of his own.

After a few more moments Draconis pulled the boy off of him, ignoring the bleeding that ran down his theighs as he tossed the boy over his shoulder. He left the clothes on the floor and carried Harold out of the dungeons. He did not care if anyone saw their unclothed bodies, it was his castle; besides, everyone knew to avoid him...

He kicked in the door and strided towards the bed. Draconis carelessly tossed Harold onto one side of the mattress and the boy curled up into tight ball, shivering; other than that, he didn't move. Draconis began to reach for blanket to pull it over Harold to stop the shanking that consumed his body but then stopped. Instead, he lifted to covers and got in himself, for once feeling to need to sleep.

hr (Present)

Abruptly, Harry felt himself returning to the waking world; his body was covered in a cold sweat. Harry jerked up into a sitting position and when he hesitantly looked down and saw grey eyes looking right back into his.

Draco's face was tense and he opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head and removed himself from Draco's lap.

Draco started to reach out a hand to bring Harry back, but then stopped when Harry continued to stare at him. For the first time, his mate looked scared of him. Draco could tell by the haunted look in his green eyes. /He must have seen it.../

/Harry... I-/ he tried again. But Harry moved further away from him; his whole body was shaking and Draco wanted to pull him close, but Harry would just have moved further away.

"I understand, Draco. I really do. But... just give me time." Harry said in a low unsteady voice, before turning and running up the stairs.

"Damnit! GODDAMMIT!" Draco screamed aloud, not caring who heard him, and buried his face in his hand, pulling the hair around his temples as hard as he could.

hr AN: I'm a bit teary eyed... 


	23. Chapter 22

You're an honest moralist You trace me with your pretty finger I'm a pure terrorist Your thoughts are rising like a revolution

Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night It's good as it is More Deeper As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together I am...Your...Vanilla -Gackt hr

"If you can bring yourself to quit pawing my each other, it's time for breakfast!" Lily called down ahead, hoping that by anouncing herself, they would spare her eyes. She had heard all the commotion during the night, enough to know that they had ended up downstairs, however she was wholey mistaken as to why. Lily was surprised when she came downstairs, to see draco simply sitting on the couch in the dark. alone.

Oddly enough he seemed... distress. she could she it in his shoulders, as he sat hunched over. "How long have you been sitting here." Lily questioned. She still wasn't as easy around as James, but adressing him wasn't the chore it used to be. He seemed to be shaping up into someone... decent. However, this was one of the few times she encountered him alone. It was always during these times that it hit her how different he was; he seemed to try to blend in when Harry was around, but on the few moments they were seperated, it was obvious that Draco was different from her or James. Actully, Harry was begining to remind her of him; her son was changing and she could only hope it was for the better.

The black t-shirt that Draco wore just seemed to make his skin seem all the more pale, and even more than usual, tonight, that Lily could see in the dark room. At times like this he actually seemed strangely... older?

/What happened? Where's Harry/ She moved to reach past the silent boy to open the blinds- /Why is it so dark/

"Please don't." She heard Draco's quiet voice behind her. Lily glanced down; he hadn't moved. /Maybe I'm hearing things.../

Cautiously, she continued to reach.

"No!" She felt his hand grasp her arm; in reflex, she tried to jerk it back. Unfortunatly found she could not. Draco was stronger than she thought, considering that he was only slightly heavier than her son. Lily did mange to accidentaly pull the blinds down with the initial jerk.

She turned around to face him while in his grip and couldn't help letting out ear peircing shreik that followed.

/nonononono.../ Imediatly Draco realeased her and began backing towards the closest wall in uncertainty. Lily vaguely felt her hand reach up to cover her mouth, and her green eyes widen in discust and fear. /What is he.../

the boys mouth was covered in something deap red and she could guess that it was blood that was running down his chin, dissipearing on the form-fitting black t-shirt.

"James! Harry!" Where was her son/Did you do something to him, you monster/ she slowly felt her mind fall into a panick.

"Lily..." Draco tried to reach out a hand to calm her. /Maybe this is why harry didn't want to tell anyone.../

"Don't come near me!" Lily screamed.

"Please quit yelling, youre getting histerical." /should I make her, it would make things easier... No, Harry would hate me... more than he already does/

"I don't care that I'm histerical! What are you?" To her releif she soon heard footsteps racing down the steps. "Mom?" "Lily?" she head at the same time.

Harry was the first one to reach the bottom of the stairs. Later he would realize that he had jumped top straight to bottom out of fear that something was wrong. /did Draco do something/ He hadn't been anymore than a room length away, Draco shouldn't have...

"Mum, what happened? Draco?" The second he turned to face the other boy his senses were assaulted with one fact; draco had been feeding. But, he couldn't smell anyone else on him, Draco smelled the same he always did. Nevermind that harry was able to smell his mate halfway across the room.

"Harry. I swear I did nothing. I scared her, on accident, nothing more."

Harry looked from his mother's shocked face to that of his lover. /You have been feeding./

"Harry, what's going on! Who is he?" She had seen the seemingly unconcerned look Harry had given them both. He didn't even react when he saw the blood on Draco's face; instead he looked slightly... aroused?

/Yes, but I couldn't help it. I needed it, Arris... I needed you/ The gray eyes pleaded with him, however it was the red lips that caused Harry to lick his lips slightly. /I haven't hurt anyone, I promise, you don't have to worry/

/can I have some/ Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Harry, answer your mother, now!"

Harry turned to face both of his parents. He had no idea what to tell them; Harry had known that if they stayed under his parents roof he would eventually have to to tell them, he just thought that they could hide things a little longer. His green eyes darted to the stricken faces of his parents and ran.

hr

AN: I want to write longer chapters, but I'm trying to deal with my first suspension... 


	24. Chapter 23

AN: the 'I' vs. 'he' thing that Draco does in this chapter is on purpose. I didn't make a mistake. 

Fight Club! oh wish I had seen it sooner... (and to think, none that may have happened if only he had been able to sleep...)

After watching Fight Club, I ended up writing this chapter in 1st person.

Diva lizzard: if you're asking that because I've written 2 AU stories and no real canon, I do that because there are a ton of stories that follow the canon timeline and not so many AU. If you asked that because some of the characters are OOC, different circumstances make different people (once again AU). Why would I even be writing fanfiction if I hadn't read the books? I'm almost sure I've been writing since before the movies even came out. I have a copy of the next book on reserve already. Any other questions?

Yuki Kurai: oh... I was overworked my the first semester (Architecture) and just couldn't make myself do my work the second symester... I went from a 3.35 GPA to a 1.85. But I'm reinstated now!

* * *

I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing thats real -NIN

Harry's POV I turned to face both of my parents. I had no idea what to tell them; I had known that if we stayed under my parents roof for long I would eventually have to tell them, I simply hoped that we could hide it a little longer. My eyes darted between the stricken faces of my mother and the irritated one of my fathers; I did know what to do, so I did the one thing that occurred to me, at the time. I ran. In blind panic, I ran.

However, thanks to Draco I only made it as far as the end of the block. He called after me the second he knew I was about to flee and was soon after me.

I don't know how I feel about Draco at the moment. I know he loves me, but is he really different? Has he changed enough? I want to return to hating him, but all I feel is depressed. I want to run into his arms when I see him jog up behind me, but I also want him disappear; I don't care where he goes. I was raped... by him. And I still love him.

/Harry./ He calls me by my given name. /Can we talk/ I turn to see him drag his fingers through that short blond hair of his, in a rare show of awkwardness.

/About what/ Is he able to say it?

/...Everything./ Draco (Draconis?) reaches out, maybe to grab my hand, but I refuse to take it.

/Everything? Can you tell me everything? You should have told me a long time ago, Draconis./

/I am not Draconis! I'm not afraid to admit that I lo-/

"Don't say it!" I through my hands up into the in frustration. "If you tell me you love me, you know I'm going to run back into your arms and try to forget anything has happened. Because of you, I chose not to be human and now I life is turned upside down. my parents are about to have heart attacks, because they don't know if you have some weird fetish and I am letting you abuse me, or if it's something else all together. At the rate they've been going, they are trying to believe me, but it hasn't been easy for them. I am not blind to the fact that our relationship is hurting them; I wanted to ignore it, but they are aware of most of the things we do, short of our true nature. We are not human.

"I have someone who wants to kill me, because of you; I haven't forgotten! It's because of you I have felt like I was missing out my whole fucking life. I have been unhappy... apathetic... through my whole life because I was missing you." I vaguely realized somewhere in the middle of my tirade I should not be saying this aloud on a street corner, but kept on anyway. Not to mention the fact that Draco was liable to scare anyone who came down the street to death. He had ran the back of his hand across the lower half of his face, but some blood was still visible in the creases of his lips and his skin was tinged pink.

/I'm sorry for what happened, Harry. But I cannot change anything, even if I wanted. We're stuck as we are. We have to make the best out it./

/we don't have to make the best out it, Draconis. I could find a way to lock you up and be done with you./ I looked him straight in the eyes while I said this. He looks away.

/what place do you know of that can hold me. I would become a killer again without you, don't you get that/ I could see guilt flash across his face after he said that, but it didn't stop me.

"Blackmail? Is that the real reason you want me. Do you fuck me just to keep me around?"

"No!" He jerked his gaze back up and I know my remark has hurt him. He's hurt me worse. "I'm with you because I love you! If I cared nothing about you I would have found a way to kill myself long ago."

"Why do you go insane when you aren't around me?" I have been curious, I'll admit. He begins to walk before he talks, so I follow him.

/...like you, I was born incomplete. I, we, are always born incomplete. I don't know why, but there were a few of us in the vampire kingdom were born that way. All of us went more than a little insane by the time we were 15, even for our standards. We were hunted, until one of us happened to stumble across to cure. He met a human woman; had intended to kill her, but quickly found he loved her too much. The other vampires saw the change in him; it was almost instantaneous. The advisors to the crown banished the others until they found a mate. I was only kept around because they could not allow the next in line to be in harms way. Eventually, the queen and king died, and I was made ruler. The advisors would have loved to place someone else on the thrown, but I had no siblings and it was law that only someone in the bloodline could rule permanently. Draconis did not care that there was a cure, he craved madness and killing. Nothing in his head made sense... I have seen everything from his point of view. I think he killed his parents. I... he didn't care about ruling; he got up one morning, wanted them dead, kingdom fell into mourning by that night./

I didn't know how I was supposed to react to all this, so I didn't and he went on.

/however, he eventually did want a mate. Conquered kingdoms, the daughters were first; that was how I found a wife. She was beautiful and an idiot, everything he thought he wanted. However, she was not; he felt nothing for her. The sons came second. The surrounding kingdoms were to afraid to stop him, Draconis' own people were glad that it seemed that the damage he caused might soon be over. I eventually found the right one, but he didn't know how to handle the feelings that cropped up. Draconis' nature had been nurtured and had flourished, so he did not know how to handle love. You... confused him greatly. Draconis did not want to change, but found himself doing so.../

I wandered why Draco had stopped and glance up from the sidewalk that I had been watching the entire time that I walked. He was looking ahead. I followed his gaze and realized we were back.

My parents were waiting for us on the doorstop.

"We will finish this later," I told him aloud.

They said nothing as we past. All I heard was the sound of the door closing behind us.

Just like last time, my parents took the couch while Draco and me shared the love seat. Only difference was that I tried to sit as far away from Draco as possible.

"Well?" was all my father said to us, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I know, dad. I'm trying to think of how I can tell you." my head drops into my hand in frustration. Draco reaches over to put a comforting hand on shoulder. I almost shake it off, but then decided that I need it.

"All we want is the truth. All of the truth." my mother glares slightly, but I honestly don't think I feel any worse than I already do, so it has no effect.

"I know. I'm going to, but this isn't any easier for me than it is for you. I honestly don't know how to explain."

"Just start from the beginning," she says. "Starting with him." Lily's eyes dart to Draco. I could tell that both of them were still very afraid of Draco, after this morning. They would have locked the doors and called the police the second he was out the door, except for the fact that I was out there with him. The only thing that kept either them from chasing me down was the fact that we were too fast. By the time they were to the door, we were out of their line of site.

"But that's the problem." I look up to meet her eyes; they are the exact same as mine. "I don't know where the beginning is. It's just that..." Once again I'm at a lost of words. /And you were the one who always said that it would be easier to simply tell them. There is nothing simple about this/ I think in Draco's direction.

/I could always tell them, If you want./

/No. there are some things I still do not want them to know/ I couldn't help sneering a bit when I thought this towards him. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, my father caught a glimpse of one of the things I had been hiding.

If this was a perfect world, things would have gone something like this:

"Harry! Are those fangs?" my mother would ask. She would simply be curious.

"Yeah." I would say and smile.

"Neato." my father would say.

However, this is not a perfect world. As it was, I heard a sharp intake of breath; I look up at them and let my lips slide down. It was too late, as I know that they had seen the fangs. Now, instead of being afraid of Draco, their borderline scared faces were now terrified and their looks direct at me.

"Please tell me you've sharpened your teeth, Harry. please." my mother gulped before she could ask. I think she was starting to hyperventilate again.

I just sit for a moment, staring at her, trying to keep my own breathe under control. "I'm not human, mum." There. I finally said it. Draco tries to not laugh at the way I said it. /could you do any better/

"What?" James blinks, not quite comprehending what I said.

"I... am not human. I haven't been entirely human for a while."

"You're joking." I don't think it's hit him.

"Of course he's joking." My mother puts in. I guess it hasn't sunk in for her either.

"He's not joking. He's a vampire." Draco says.

"No he's not." Lily.

"Yes, I am." I argue, but I know she won't believe me without proof. I look over at the boy that I used to think of as my lover. "Draconis, I want you to burn me."

Draco looks at me for a moment before glaring. He leans further back on the seat, as if he's trying to get comfortable. "No."

"Draco, this isn't the time for this, now burn me." I drudge out through clinched teeth.

"Then remember I am not Draconis." His eyes flare silver for a moment and I know he's getting ready to do it.

"Wait." I decided to get off the couch. /try not to burn anything other than me/ He nods and I begin to feel it. "Don't interfere. I'll be alright." I say to my parents when they both jump up at the first sign of flames. "You're going to have to trust me." this does nothing to hinder them, however. Draco is forced hold them in place as I am slowly engulfed.

The flames started at my feet. Truthfully, I barely felt them. When it got to around mid thigh, I felt my skin begin to sweat, trying to cool my body temperature. I'm out of breathe at this point. I don't begin to feel real pain until my skin begins to blister, as it reaches my head. I thank god that I wasn't human in this moment, as the searing pain flared. Why god? I guess I was raised that way. There must have been someone looking out for me, for as quickly as started, it ended.

Draco releases my parents once it's over. They drop to the floor and James reaches to hold Lily close; she crying.

I walk forward to try and comfort her; painfully at first, but then I begin to heal. She cringes away from me, burying her face into my father's shirt.

"Mum?" I reach out a hand.

"Out. Both of you, out." she mutters.

"What?" I couldn't have heard...

"Harry..." I look to my father. Surely- "I... I'm sorry Harry. But just give us time." The same words I had said to Draco.

And that was that.

Draco knew when my heart began to break. He reached out and sheltered me in his arms. His embrace has never felt as good as it did in that moment. He pulled me away from them and we went back out the from door.

It was another month before I saw either of them again.

* * *

** :  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:**  
AN: Sorry! I had to do it. Just remember, I do believe in happy endings. on the other hand: here's a long chapter. More of the past will come later. 


	25. Chapter 24

AN: I did write a longish chapter, however, it's only long because the first half is Harold's POV and the second half is Draconis' POV of the same event.

Sorry for the long waits (oddly enough, I actually wrote this chapter a week ago. I wanted to add to it, but then decided to go ahead and edit it and post it.)

Thanks to the people still reading! (And the next chapter to WTC will come eventually, as soon as I can think of it)  
hr

What's the matter with me- Gorillaz

Things with Draconis had begun to turn violent. Before had been a paradise compared to now, which is my version of hell. Any sane person would consider this hell...

I was confined to this one room. Actually, this couldn't even be considered a room; I was in the closet. Draconis had meant it when he said he wanted me behind closed doors where he could easily get to me, only that didn't technically mean in his room. He always threw me in the closest when he was done and left me there. I'm like his favorite toy; he plays and then puts me back in storage when he's finished. I wasn't allowed to touch anything, only sit in my misery. I wasn't allowed to so much as breathe on anything. I actually made the mistake of doing so one time.

Draconis did not cared that I hadn't bathed in several days, nor had the time to clean my teeth; he only let me out long enough to relieve myself, pulling me out by the hair, laughing that I cried out when a few strands were ripped out. He would tell a servant to give me half a load of bread daily. That was my favorite time of day; the hour that I receive my stale, sometimes moldy, diner. I knew I might as well have been road kill, after seeing how he looked at me, when he opened the door one day. I knew I must have smelled it.

Sneering, he told me my smell was beginning to seep into everything. I couldn't tell him that it was his fault. Punishing me was his favorite pastime, for miniscule mistakes. Draconis was fond of breaking bones; lucky me, he called the healer afterwards every time. Said he didn't want to fuck a cripple. I tried to strike him once; he snapped my arm in half.

Day in and day out, it was my life. And there was nothing I could about it. It was all that bitches fault. The thief. If only I could believe that...

I kept my head down when I heard the door open. I know I'm shaking, but there is nothing I can do to stop it. I guess I was time to do my duty.

I waited for the nauseatingly familiar, hateful, mocking tone he always had whenever he spoke to me. It didn't come.

"Get up." I was surprised at how emotionless the vampire king sounded. Unfortunately, in my surprise, I hesitated.

Draconis' hand lunged forward to strike me, making me yell in pain. The blow had painfully knocked my head back and I saw stars form before my eyes. I tried to follow his command, but I guess I was too slow, so he grabbed me by the arm in a painful grip and dragged me behind him.

I closed my eyes and let him pull me. At one point, he released me, only to undress me. I opened my eyes to realize that we were in his bathing room. /Does he want me to wash him/ I asked myself, but said nothing out loud; I will not ask to serve him. I stood there waiting for an order.

But I got the surprise of a lifetime when I pushed into the pool of water. /He could have just told me to get in.../ I grumbled to myself after I surfaced; my heart felt like it wanted to come out my chest. It always got to me how deep the baths were here, the water came up to about mid-chest on me. I would have loved to take a swim. So warm…

"Clean yourself, consort." Draconis growled. "Your stench nauseates me."

I looked up and found myself staring straight into his silver eyes. I shivered at his intense gaze and looked away. I turned to find something to wash with and heard him strip and wade into the water behind me. I found a sponge and soap and began to wash my upper body when I felt him come up behind me. /did I do something wrong.../ I winced when I felt the vampire place his hands on my shoulders. Even in this water, they were chilled.

I told myself not to pull away when he lowered his head to the juncture between my neck and shoulder, kissing it; he hadn't done that since... I quickly found myself relaxing. /One kiss and I'm clay in his hands.../ One lick was the only warning I got before his fangs penetrated the skin. Draconis' hands pulled me close to his chest while he fed; I let out a low moan and my head went back as I felt him such harder; he was beginning to harden against my backside. /I still don't undusted why... I should hate this... repulsive.../ I tried to think, but found it nearly impossible.

The door in front of us opens Draconis' mouth releases me.

"What do you want?" I hear him hiss; I could feel the sound reverberate through his chest. I look and see his wife standing in the door.

"A servant told me you were here and I thought you may have needed a bit of nourishment, but I see you've found it in the local whore." Lavender's glare is fixed on me the entire time. "I thought you would rather have someone with some sense of modesty, look at how the boy doesn't even try to cover his body in front of the queen, I can consider myself mistaken. I will be in my rooms if you change your mind, husband." She turned and left the door open behind her.

I heard Draconis growl after she left. She probably insulted him and I missed it. "Finish and immediately come back to the room. I will be waiting for you; leave the clothes." He gave my shoulders one last, painful, squeeze and he left.

hr

Council meetings always left me frustrated. I wanted to tear out the throats off those incompetent bastards and give them to the vermin. However, I knew that would not be a good idea; I kept them around for whom they knew, not what they knew, as it was apparent that they were all brainless.

I had to stop myself from tearing the door off the hinges in frustration when I entered my rooms. I knew what could help me relax me. /At least the boy is good for one thing.../ My hunger was also starting to grow...

I was still uneasy around him. There was something about him... I have wandered if, by accident, I did find my mate, my other half. However, I refuse to believe that this imbecilic weakling could be the one. I have never needed another being and I will never need him! I have seen what happens to the ones who come back with their mates; they quickly succumb to them. Those idiots actually believe they had fallen in love with their humans; one of my own advisors fell for this... sickness; he quickly turned him into one of our kind. The man would probably kill himself, if his mate wished it.

I can tolerate the boy, Harold..., but I will never love him. I will never stoop down and become that weak.

I open the closet door to see him quivering in the corner. /exactly were I want him./ I grin to myself, but then my nose gets assaulting from the stench wafting from him.

"Get up." I suppose I could give him one indulgent.

The boy refuses to follow my order and I feel myself become angered. /how dare he! I decided to be "nice" and he ignores me/ I automatically strike the boy, almost enjoying it when I see his head rock back and he screams. After my moment of enjoyment was over, I reach to grab him. /If he refuses to walk on his own, then I'll make him go where I want./

I bring him to my bath and undress him. I may not always enjoy his company, but his boy never fails to entice me... I run my tongue along the protruding teeth as my hands run down his side. However, there are more important things to deal with right now.

I wait for the boy to get in, but to my irritation, he just stands there. /Does he think he can ignore me/ Annoyed, I push him over the edge. "Clean yourself, consort." I growled. "Your stench nauseates me."

Harold looked up and I almost found myself stuck; I was glad when he looked away. I watched him wander around the bath for a moment before I decided to get in myself. /why let him have all the fun.../ With pleasure, I watched him still when I made my way behind him.

He almost looked like he wanted to flee when I placed my hands on my shoulders; I loved how warm he always felt against my skin...

I love the way he always reacts. He wants it as much as I do and hates himself for it. With just a kiss, he is putty in my hands, ready to be molded... With one bite, I can do anything and it does not occur to him to do anything I don't want. I admit that I prefer him willing, however...

He throws his head back in pleasure when I suck harder, drinking more of his wonderful life force. I know that it kills him when he responds to me. It's almost too much for his fragile mind to take. My consort will admit that he wants this, one day. He will realize-

I am forced to remove myself from the boy when I hear the door open. I quickly feel my anger return when I see Lavender standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. /Oh, yes... I have a wife. I nearly had the privilege to forget./

"What do you want?" I hiss my words, and unconsciously grip the prince closer to me.

"A servant told me you were here and I thought you may have needed a bit of nourishment, but I see you've found it in the local whore. I thought you would rather have someone with some sense of modesty, look at how the boy doesn't even try to cover his body in front of the queen, I can consider myself mistaken. I will be in my rooms if you change your mind, husband." I watched as she turned heel and left.

I grew more and more irritated as I thought about what she said. /But why/ nothing she said was directed towards me, only the boy... I dismissed the thought to dwell on it later.

Distracted, I shook my head to right myself and directed my attention to Harold; the boy was frozen. "Finish and immediately come back to the room. I will be waiting for you; leave the clothes." I suppose I said that last part to piss off Lavender. I enjoyed seeing the boy divested of all his clothes and wouldn't mind if he stayed that way at all times.

I did not wait for him to respond. I knew he wouldn't dare not.

hr 


	26. Chapter 25

AN: I hope this isn't too odd. I just got through reading a GW story. Simply put, 'mind fuck' is the only way I can describe it. The doctors are evil! (but I think that already established.) If anyone wants to read it, it was Madam Hydra's 'Mechanics of Control' and its sequel 'Wicked Game'. 

I not sure I was entirely able to get out of the mind frame of that story when I wrote this chapter. (Proof of that is Draco's outfit)

Hmmm... I think this still only qualifies for being a lime. Tell me if it doesn't (I don't want to blow the 'R' rating and have my FF account suspended).

I think I've lost thrnbrooke:cries:

/.../ thoughts between Harry and Draco  
/.../ personal thoughts

must have been the devil who changed my mind  
must have been the wind blowing, not me crying half  
the joy of leaving was the space I left behind  
now I'm back, angelheaded holloweyed -Laika

* * *

Harry lounged lazily with his head on the arm of the couch, watching Draco sleep between his legs. The vampires had busy all night and decided it was time to rest.

Truthfully, the last few months had been rather uneventful, but much had changed. Harry didn't take it well when his parents kick him out and Draco had done his best to keep Harry's mind off of them. They spent their nights visiting every city around, enjoying the nightlife and the days relaxing and enjoying one another. It became obvious to Harry how the daylight myth came about; most fun was to be had at night.

Harry had eventually dropped out of the school, and as much as his leaving upset Ron and Hermione, they eventually accepted it. It simply wasn't important to him anymore and Harry knew that if he changed his mind, he had all the time in the world. He still saw them every now and again. They still had no idea what was going on (or were pretending they didn't), and Harry preferred it that way.

The dreams continued and Harry eventually ceased his provocation of Draco. He had been correct about one thing; there was nothing they could do to change the past, and had to make the best of this lifetime. It had been a while since he had had a dream involving Voldemort; Lucius had assured them that there were no new plans that he knew of. Apparently, since vampires were technically immortal, they generally took a long time to get around doing anything; in other words, Voldemort wasn't in any hurry and he should enjoy it while it lasted. That was probably why Harry was so content to simply let things happen... mostly. Draco had assured him that his father was extremely possessive of his family and now that Harry was included, Lucius would protect him. Of course, Lucius hadn't changed in the slightest; he even went as far as to find an excuse to enter the room when Harry was bathing, in order to catch a glimpse of Harry unclothed; Draco would always quickly kick the man out, as he was often in the tub or shower with Harry. It was always a situation that made Harry, who had long since gotten used to it, laugh. Narcissa would simply laugh along with him when he retold the accounts.

All in all, everything was going... well. He was happy with most aspects of his life except one; it was the one thought that always eventually came around. His parents. With Draco sleep, there was nothing to keep the thoughts from festering. First came anger, that they could not accept him, then sadness, that they couldn't understand him. They asked for time. /Is this enough time for them/ Harry muttered angrily. But as always, the anger did not last. He knew he would return... eventually.

/Arris... you're doing it again.../ Draco's singsong voice entered his head.

/Am not/ Harry looked down to meet Draco's playful silver eyes.

/Are too/

/Distract me then.../ Harry replied, he loved the feel of Draco touching him...

/My pleasure/ Draco agreed as he reached up one hand to grab Harry's waist, tightly. /...love you so much.../ he thought as he used his other hand to lower Harry's jeans, scratching over his skin lightly as they came down. He grinned at the moan that Harry gave when the fabric released his arousal. /how much do you want this, Arris/ he asked lightly. He bent his head to the juncture between Harry's leg and the hardness based beside it.

"Just do it... do something." /I always want you, Draco.../ he growled when Draco nuzzled the area. /...fuck me Draco.../

/As you wish/ he said mentally, before biting into the soft tissue. He felt as one of Harry's hand came down on top of his head, forcing the teeth in deeper. Draco greedily drank the liquid offered to him as Harry arched his body up to get closer to release. Draco's hand ran back up the boy's body, before the pale fingers wrapped around the persistent member hard against the side of his face.

hr

Several minutes later Harry was spent and sated, as was Draco. /That was nice.../

"Nice!" Draco's head jerked up. /Just nice.../ the vampire frowned.

"I loved it. Now come back. You were warm." Harry said dazedly, pouting, as he held a hand out to stroke Draco's hair. Draco came back and laid head next to Harry's.

/You know... you have a blood fetish, Harry/ Draco said out of nowhere.

"And you don't," Harry replied.

"No, my dear Arris. I merely have cravings; you get turned on simply by the sight or smell of it. Hell, the mere thought of being bitted or biting makes you hard."

"What can I say, I'm a vampire." /I do not have a blood fetish/

"Yes you do," Draco snickered. "You're just afraid to admit it. You still wander what others would think about it. Most vampires feed to feel more alive, but not all like blood. I guess you're special that way..."

/You're one to talk. As I recall, in the past, you loved to feed. Particularly from me./ Draco was silent for a moment, and Harry became worried. Draco tended to be... touchy, when Harry mentioned their past lives.

"No, Draconis got off on having power over another human being. He enjoyed the pain they emitted when he drained their blood away," he muttered. /But not you.../

To prove his point, Draco bit down on his lower lip before leaning down to kiss Harry. Against his lips, he felt the boy's teeth immediately lengthen; almost as quickly followed the boy's arousal. Yes... Harry loved it; and he knew it.

"I think I get the point," Harry said before pushing himself up to recapture Draco wondering mouth. /Let's get up. This chair is giving me a crick in the neck. Besides, I told Ron and Hermione I would be in town today. Today is Ron's birthday and we're already late./

"Sure," Draco smirked before obliging him.

/Really/ Harry frowned, insulted.

"If you say so."

"Draco!" Harry got up and chased after the retreating vampire.

* * *

"What is he wearing!" Hermione hissed. "You can't bloody well let him go in there in that!"

This was the first thing they heard when they heard after Harry rang on the Weasley's doorbell. Harry turn to look Draco up and down once. "I don't see the problem." And truthfully, he didn't. The white sleeveless turtleneck and low-slung leather pants weren't the most revealing clothes in Draco's wardrobe. And by this point, Hermione was aware of that.

Draco just smirked while Hermione shook her head, exasperated. "Come on in. Ron's still getting dressed. He wants to look perfect for the new girlfriend." She mocked as she led them in. "He's lucky he's my best friend, or I would clock him one," she muttered.

/girlfriend/ Harry thought, surprised. He reached back and grabbed Draco's hand while they followed Hermione to the table.

"Can I acknowledge that you two are together now that everybody knows, or is this something I 'have' to ignore?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

"Uh... yeah sure."

"Finally! Do you know how hard it is to not same anything about something like this!" She exclaimed.

/Probably./ But he kept the thought to between him and Draco. Luckily, then the doorbell rang again.

"That's probably her. Can you go up and tell Ron." Hermione said while leaving the room. "Ron went out with his family earlier and they decided to leave us alone for the night."

Harry shrugged and called up the stairs that his date was there.

"I could have done that!" He heard Hermione still muttering from the other room. "Oh hello... Pansy, I wasn't expecting you." Harry walked back into the den to see Hermione trying to hold a fake smile.

"Of course, I wanted Ronny to keep it a secret."

/"Ronny!"/ Harry heard Hermione mentally shriek.

"Well, I can say I'm surprised. Of course, you know Harry and his friend Draco."

"Of course." The blond girl smirked. When Harry saw the predatory way she watched Draco, he wound both his arms around the taller vampire's waist, declaring that Draco was his.

"Have an eye problem, Parkinson?" He glared at her.

"No, I see just fine." Her smirk got larger when she lowered her gaze to Draco's crotch.

"Want to have an eye problem, Parkinson?" Harry growled and her gaze jerked up to his.

"No." She said, shaken, before looking away.

Hermione watched on the side, amused.

/Why didn't you do anything./ Harry hissed at his lover.

/I like to watch you be possessive, Arris./ Draco said simply. "You know I'm yours." Harry's grip was a little tight, but he liked it.

The whole room was silent for about a minute.

"I'm ready!" The finally heard Ron come tearing down the stairs. To Harry's surprise, Pansy went right over to Ron, telling him happy birthday. Her smile seemed genuine enough to him.

Ron greeted Harry and Draco before going to order Chinese.

"So, Harry, you seem... active." Pansy said out of nowhere while they waited for Ron to get back. She glanced from Harry up to Draco.

/What does she mean by that/ "Been living well, why?" He was sitting between Draco's legs on the floor.

"Oh nothing. I was simply commenting." Harry didn't believe that sly smile for a moment.

Hermione followed her gaze, trying to get what Pansy was going on about. She frowned, "Draco, there's something on your ear." She watched as he lifted a hand to find what she was talking about. It was in one of the crevices; you would have missed it if you hadn't been looking. Draco pulled away his finger there was a creamy substance on the tip. To her horrification, he stuck the finger in between his lips and shrugged. "Did you even know what that was?" Hermione asked him.

Draco said nothing as Harry turned to look at him. /was that.../ Harry trailed off. Again, he was glad he didn't blush.

/want some/ Draco asked teasingly, and lent down to kiss Harry.

/You know, that was undeniably gross./ Harry said after Draco's tongue retreated back into his own mouth.

/you say that now.../ Draco shrugged again, before leaning back in the seat.

"Yes, very active..." Pansy murmured.

"Could you shut up for a moment." Hermione glared at the girl.

"What? I cannot comment on something that's right in front of me. You probably don't even know what just happen, admit it." She tossed her blond hair back as she smile smugly.

"Of course, I know." Hermione replied, trying to now sound flustered.

"Yes. Of course you know what they've been doing that would involve Draco to have his head between our dear Potter's legs, don't you."

Hermione said nothing as realization finally hit her. /Draco didn't just.../

"Trying to catch flies, Hermione." Draco replied right before Harry jabbed an elbow in his leg.

Hermione's jaw snapped shut.

"This is fun. Maybe I should come around more often." Pansy smiled.

Ron came in right before Hermione replied back. "What's fun?"

"Nothing. We were simply having a conversation."

"About what?" He smile and sat beside her.

"Nothing important." she grinned and latched onto his arm.

Nothing else of significance happened for the rest of the evening until the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Ron jumped up. "It's probably the food." Everyone watched him get up, counting the money in his wallet. "Anybody have change?" He asked turning around. Draco reached into his pocket to help.

"Is this enough?" He handed the boy the money.

"Yeah, sure." /this is alot of money.../ In a daze, he hurried over great the deliverer.

Ron opened the door to find-

* * *

AN: Do they have Chinese food delivery in England (the answer's probably yes, but I wanted to make sure) 


	27. Chapter 26

AN: If the personalities have changed in an odd way... my only explanation is that I've been on a GW kick for the last month or so. I'm trying to reread every Gundam Wing fic I have saved to my computer for the last 5-6 years and download more. The problem I have is the same one I have with HP fiction; I've read just about every story online that I could be interested in and it's hard to find the ones I haven't read (I tend to ignore one-shots and really short stories)

* * *

Ron opened the door to find the Professor Snape on the other side.

Ron jerked back slightly for a moment before saying anything. "Hello."

"Is the boy here?" Abruptly, the man forced his way past Ron, leaving the boy in a confused daze.

Ron stood there for a moment before nodding. /Harry's going to kill me! What's he doing here/

Harry jumped to his feet when the bat-like man swept into the room.

"You must leave! Now, the both of you!"

Harry began to ignore him, but Draco grabbed hold of Harry and hauled him out, away from the others, towards the back door. /What-/

/Trust me, Harry/

"Move, you insolent little boy!" Snape yelled while following close behind them.

Harry felt it when the sense of urgency finally hit him. He began running towards the back of the house, Draco staying right by his side. /Do you know what's going on/

/Voldemort is the only thing I can think of, love.../ Draco slammed the door open, breaking the glass when it hit the opposite wall.

/What about Snape/

"Later. We need to get out of here know."

/Ron and the others-/

"I'll go back, just keep going!" Snape yelled and sprinted back towards the house.

Just as the older man disappeared, Harry was stopped when a wall of smoke formed in front of him.

/Harry/ He heard Draco yell.

"I'm fine, I just can't see." He felt Draco come closer.

/There's three of them. Vampires. We're surrounded.../

/How can you tell/ he couldn't see anything in this smog.

/They're loud. They don't know I can hear them./

Harry stopped moving for a moment and quit breathing. Sure enough, he could hear them.

/They must be new/ he headed Draco whisper in his mind. /They still breathe. It gives them away. Keep yourself from making any noises. They can't hear or see us, either./

Harry himself was trying to fight the impulse to take in a fresh breathe of air, but managed. /You're right./ The breathing noises where coming from three different directions. /I think one is right in front of me. He doesn't seem to know I'm here./

/I will take the other two. They cannot live, Harry. They know where your friends live. Ron and Hermione can used against you, if they get away./

Harry almost sighed, but stopped mid-breathe. /I know. I understand./

/Now/ Draco mentally shouted and Harry felt the vampire move swiftly away from him. After a moment of hesitation, he threw himself at the intruder closest to him.

Harry had never been in a fight in his life, but he could tell the other was clumsy and extremely slow. Harry barreled forward, before the he got the chance to attack. The blow connected, but the vampire was back up with amazing speed. /Damn! Maybe this won't be as easy as I had guessed.../ Harry was knocked back when a kick landed on his mid-section.

Harry glanced quickly around to try and find Draco. He was surprised to find a burnt corpse on the ground beside him and fight noises far off. Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell before trying to find his own opponent. Coming from his right! Harry leapt forward right before the vampire landed. /I need to finish this quickly.../ Harry listened for the other vampire. /...would be so much easier if I could see something/

Harry did his best to ignore Draco and focus and stay still; it wasn't easy. He knew what he needed to do, but the vampire needed to come closer, otherwise he would be able to move away...

It took a few moments, but he finally got his chance! The vampire moved past him and Harry sprang towards his back. As quickly as possible, he wound his arms around its head and twisted as hard as he could, breaking the neck. As soon as he felt it break, Harry released him and ran to find Draco; thankfully the fog began to clear it became easy to pinpoint Draco. /Draco/

/Are you ok/

He took in a deep breathe. /...yeah./ He was more relieved when he felt Draco come up from behind and wrap his arms around Harry's waist. Then it occurred to him; this was the first time he killed anyone.

/Are you sure/

He smiled lightly. Draco was worried for him/Yeah... I'm fine. It was for a good cause. I couldn't let my friends get hurt./ He turned and smiled slightly up at his lover. /I'll be fine, Draco./

"Are you two finished?" came a snide voice. That was when Harry remembered his teacher. Snape. Who apparently know that he and Draco were vampires. Why?

"What are you doing here Snape?" Draco asked before Harry could.

/Had Draco already known him/ Harry thought back to that day when he thought they had first met. Harry had thought Draco had made Snape ignore him, but maybe they knew each other and Snape chose not to say anything...

"Saving your asses, oh prince of mine." the man sneered.

"Do not call me that." Draco almost growled.

"Oh?" the sneer quickly changed into knowing smirk.

/...knowing/ Harry frowned slightly. "Do you know each other?" he finally asked, irritated.

"I know both of you, boy, I am certainly old enough."

Harry snorted. "How old can you be?" But he was wary; for all he knew Snape could helping Voldemort. A vampire. Except that Draco...

"I've been alive since before you died, Potter. Now I suggest we talk about this elsewhere, unless you want your friends to continue to stain themselves to hear our conversation."

Sure enough, Harry heard all of them scrabbling at the back door, trying to hear what was going on.

"I made them forget they could come outside." Snape said wryly.

"We'll undo it!" Harry snapped. He hated the thought of his friends being in the control of someone else. Even though Pansy wasn't technically his friend...

"Not yet," Draco interrupted. "The bodies."

"Can't we toss them over the fence," Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Somebody would find them. They can't know vampires truly exist."

"I wish they would turn to dust, like on that TV show. It's so much easier."

"But our life isn't a story, Arris, although I do think 'Harry Potter and the Vampire Prince' has a nice ring to it."

"You would. Personally, I think 'Harry Potter and the Blood-Sucking Pervert' sounds better."

"I'm not... always... a pervert." Draco frowned as Harry leaned forward against him.

"Then quit groping my ass for a moment and get rid of the bodies."

Draco looked down and sure enough both of his hands had found their way down the back of Harry's jeans and were kneading the soft skin underneath. /I didn't realize-/

/I never said I had a problem with it, and you should know that. Even though we are standing here out in the open with both your hands down my pants, one of my former teachers behind us, and surrounded by a few dead bodies. I think one of these things needs to be fixed and it's not your hands down my pants./ Harry held him closer, smirking.

"Relax Harry, I'll take care of it." And he did. Harry watched them burn to ashes before turning back to Snape.

"I'm glad you warned us, but why are you here?"

* * *


	28. Chapter 27

AN: I was going to use an OC in this chapter. (even though I had planned out Blaise's part, because I started to read the 6th book (this is NOT A SPOILER) and his nationality (Rowling's finally gave a description of Blaise) didn't fit with nationality of the person who I made his father in this story. It only would have worked if Blaise was adopted. So... I'm making Blaise adopted. sort of... more like sired. 

Of course, after my last computer died, I lost some of the things I had planned and now I have to replan everything.

Kaoru: Thanks for the links! (I managed to find some new ones on hpfandom)

* * *

We could be perfect one last night  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight  
And we can settle this affair

Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying  
-MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

"I'm glad you warned us, but why are you here?" But to his dismay, Snape was walking away, just as Ron, Hermione, and Pansy came spilling into the backyard.

Harry narrowed his eyes in frustration before glancing up at his vampire lover. /I'm going to have a talk with you later./ He removed Draco's hands and walked towards his friends. And Pansy.

/I know./ at least Draco had the decency to look somewhat worried.

* * *

"You knew he was a vampire and you didn't tell me." Harry said while him and Draco made their way back to the castle. "You know what I'm going to ask, so don't make me." he stated in a low voice, not looking at the other vampire.

"I never considered him a threat to you Harry. Truthfully, in all the time I have known him, he has hated you, past and present. However, he never made a move to hurt you. Severus had plenty of chances to do so, while teaching you, but as far as I know he never did. Did he?" /please come back to me Harry... did he hurt you. I'll kill him if he did/ Draco reached towards Harry, who aloud himself to pulled into the vampire's arms and onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist.

/No. he has not hurt me. Publicly humiliated me, but not hurt./ Harry paused. /I hate fighting with you Draco, I hope you know that. It kills me to have an argument, but you need to tell me things like this ahead of time. You should have told me my teacher was a vampire, just like you should probably tell me other things you keep hidden. I don't truly mind you keeping secrets. I know that you don't want to tell me, so you let my dreams continue. However, I will tell you one thing; I love you Draco, and I probably can't live without you, but, if any of your secrets get anyone I care about killed, I will kill you./ Harry stated while he laid his head down on the others chest.

/I know./

* * *

(past)

"I want that brat gone!" Lavender yelled at her husband.

Draco ignored her as he bent to pick up his shirt. Harold lay sleep on the bed.

"Look at yourself, Draconis. You're starting to fall for him ag-" She was cut off sharply when the vampire thrust his hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall behind. "My hus-" she attempted, while desperately trying to free herself; unfortunately, Draconis squeezed harder and took a step forward so that he was face to face with Lavender.

"Watch what you say to me wife," he growled. "Do not think for a second that you can tell me what you want me to do. You wanted to be a trophy wife; you got it, don't expect anything else from me! I am still your king. You told me you did not want to become my sexual partner, brood mare, I think you said; I agreed. Now that I've found someone else to bed, you've become jealous. I love him no more than I love you; to me you are both nothing!" He leaned forward to bite her, to once again show that he was the one in charge. He was about to sink his fangs in, but there was a stir on the other side of the room.

Sighing, he dropped the Lavender, who fell in a heap on the floor. "Leave." She immediately picked herself up and fled the room.

Draconis, incensed, stalked over to the bed and straddled the nude boy on it, hindering his movements. Immediately, Harold's eyes flew open and looked up to see Draconis over him. A small tremor of shock and fear went through him, but he tried to not show it.

"Tell me, boy. Do you think I care about you." he gripped Harold's chin.

He shook his head, not daring to open his mouth.

However, Draconis wanted a verbal answer. "Tell me now, or you won't get dinner!" he threatened.

"No." Harold whispered. "You care nothing for me."

Draconis smirked in satisfaction, even as he felt his heart sink. "You are right; I wouldn't care if you died today. You are easy to replace, so you are not important. To anybody. You do know nobody fucking cares about you, don't you? Not you dead father, not your long-gone mother, nobody who lived in that place you called home cared about you, and I am no different. I use you for my own enjoyment, you do not matter. But you know that, don't you?" Draco bent to lick the tears escaped the boy's eyes. "And I will continue to use you, until I grow bored. Then I will toss you out with the rest of the used thrash."

He flipped his consort onto his stomach and entered the boy swiftly, trying to ignore the increasing tears that fell down Harold's face as he cried quietly.

* * *

Harold lay still for several minutes, feeling desolation and frightening aches all over his body. Draconis had long since left. He noted, with vague surprise, that the vampire left him on the bed. It didn't matter; he probably forgot to put him back in his closet, or possibly expected him to go there himself.

Harold had managed to get into a sitting position when he heard a knock on the door. /a servant/ He tried to hurry his closet, but did not have the strength and only made it as far to hit the floor with a thud. Harold tried to back into the nearest wall as he heard steps coming closer. No... It was't the servant girl who cleaned the room; the footsteps were much too heavy. Harold was relieved when the footsteps stop before they reached him. He felt something being draped over his shoulders.

"I am not here to hurt you Harold." A voice whispered. He felt his chin being lifted and he looked into the pair of dark brown eyes of a boy standing front of him, slightly older than himself. "I'm Blaise. I live here my with father. I have been watching. I have seen how the King treats you. I wanted to come see you earlier, but I haven't been able to get in without being seen until now." The dark skinned boy removed his hand and Harold lifted his head slightly. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

"I think so." Harold said quietly while he did.

"I brought some food with me. I can't stay long, but felt it would help you."

He watched as the tall boy retrieved a small wrapped package he had placed on the bed.

"I would wait until you got dressed, but you don't have anymore clothes do you?" Blaise asked.

"Only a shirt and a pair of trousers. Draconis swore he'd beat me if he saw me wearing them without his permission." Harold hung his head slightly at the admission and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

Blaise simply nodded before handing him the wrapped sandwich. "I hope it doesn't make you sick, but there was nothing I could think of that I could get here unseen and without me spilling it."

The consort ate it slowing, listening to boy talk. He seemed nice... for a vampire.

"Right now the king is in a meeting with my father and the others. The meeting should go on for about half an hour, unless something important comes up. So... I'm not really that good at making conversation, especially a one sided one. Do you have anything to add?" Blaise asked lightly.

Harold lowered the sandwich slightly. "Why are you here? You do not have to be here. Draconis will probably hurt you if he finds that you gave me this."

"I hate seeing what he's doing to you, but there's not much I can do. Draconis does not have to find out, Harold. Not unless you tell him. I won't be caught." Blaise said teasingly. Blaise lent in quickly and kissed Harold lightly on the lips before he jumped up and left the room.

Harold sat frozen in place for a moment before he smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

(present)

Draco silently watched Harry sleep, feeling a sense of dread. Whatever it was that was going through Harry's head couldn't be good. He watch from a distance as Harry writhed in pain on the sheets. He hated it, but he couldn't do anything. Harry had to know everything and their was no way he could bring himself to tell Harry everything; he had caused the boy so much pain...

After Harry's rough movements stilled Draco cautiously climbed back onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. He could tell that Harry was still distressed, but not as much as before. /it must be over/ Then he did the only thing he could think of to comfort his lover. Draco ran a fingernail over his own neck and waited until it began to bleed, than he pulled Harry closer until Harry unconsciously covered the wound with his mouth.

A while later, he pulled Harry away and they both drifted into a soothing sleep.

* * *


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Sorry about the shortness, but I am getting the chapters out quicker.

* * *

You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out 

And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapor

And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence  
-MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

* * *

Draco brushed away some of the hair that had fallen in Harry face while he slept. Slowly, Harry began to open his eye, but the pained look he saw immediately caused him the wince.

Harry almost instantly looked away from him before returning his gaze to Draco, as if nothing had happened. /exact same face.../ Harry thought as he forced himself to face the other. /...you don't look so well./ It was true; Draco's face looked slightly haggard and he was starting to grow pale.  
/I could say the same. Rough night/

Harry nodded slightly before laying his head back down. His dreams were really starting to terrify him. Draconis terrified him. /Could Draco ever become like that.../ What if he was being manipulated and all this was false... Could Draco really love him?

Harry pulled himself out of Draco's arms and pulled on one of the silk robes hanging beside the bed.

/Arris/

/I need a little space. I won't go far./ Harry said somewhat coldly and walked from the room.

* * *

/every time there's distance between us he seems to go back to being the way he was... He is still a killer./

Harry sighed and looked over the balcony. He loved it at the manor; the house was vast and there was always something interesting to see. He particularly loved the view on this side of the house, but today it did nothing to calm him. Harry snorted slightly to himself. /...it's times like this I wished I smoked... even if I don't know if it would even have an effect on me./

/they have the same effect they would if we were human. Except for the cancer./ he turned to see Draco pulling a lit cigarette from his own lips and offering it to Harry.

"What part of 'I need space' don't you get." but he snatched the stick from Draco's hand anyway and took a drag. "And where did you get these." he almost choked on the first breathe, but after that he was fine.

"Bottom drawer, by the bed. I used to smoke, but stopped."

Harry let out a puff of smoke. "Why?" he said while watching it float away.

"I didn't think you would approve, so I quit."

Harry laughed bitterly. "You know I'm no angel, and neither are you."

"What was it Harry." Draco asked suddenly.

"You're actually asking me what I dreamed?" Harry asked somewhat incredulously. He turned to stare at Draco.

Draco was silent for a moment. "I just want to help, Harry. I hate that you're mad at me, but I know that what I've done to you was bad… Worse than bad. If I could change..." /I remember very well.../

"It just another rape, like so many of the other times. It funny, Draco, at first you were somewhat caring... reluctantly, coldly... caring, but then you, I mean 'Draconis', turned into a abusive fuck who tells me I'm worthless. I've know how you get when you're not with me. You become just as violent and cruel as you where then. I'm surprised you haven't killed Lucius and Narcissa. I knew you had problems from the beginning, but I thought I could ignore it." Harry lean his back against the balcony and returned the cigarette to his lips for a moment. "Someone finally cared about me, this time. It wasn't you, but you probably know that. Draconis almost broke me, but He arrived just in time to make sure I didn't entirely fall to pieces."

"I remember him." Draco said.

"Yes, where is Blaise now. Is he still named Blaise, or something else? I mean, he was a vampire, so unless he was killed... he should be here."

"Please don't ask me that, Harry..." Draco pleaded with him.

"So you killed Blaise too." Harry stamped out the cigarette and went back inside.

* * *

(past)

"Let's go over here." Blaise whispered in Harold's ear. He pulled Harold with him behind a column as someone passed.

Blaise had been visiting him during the moments Draconis was busy for the last month, however, this was the first time he had been able to convince the boy to get dressed and leave the room with him. Harry had been terrified at the prospect, but reluctantly agreed; he was desperate to get outside.

/how did I let him talk me into this/ Actually, Blaise didn't talk so much as... Harold shook his head to banish the thought.

"We're here." Harold looked around and realized they were outside. The sun was high in the sky and everything around them in the garden was quiet. /it's perfect.../

"I figured you would enjoy it out here, not many in the castle appreciate the garden. They wouldn't care if it turned into a dessert." Blaise said bitterly. "Surprisingly, this was one of Draconis' projects years ago, but he's abandoned it."

"He did this?" Harold looked around at all the flowers that surround them. There was no way he could believe...

"It was a long time ago. He was not always cruel, but I guess it was inevitable that it would happen. I wish they had banished him with the others." Blaise came up tipped Harold's chin up. "But that is in the past." He leaned in to kiss the other boy who eagerly accepted it. "Harold, will you let me make love to you?" he let his hands rest on the shorter boy's waist."

/What/ Harold jerked back slight from the question.

Blaise cursed to himself when he saw the other boy's reaction. "It's ok, little prince, I can wait." He kissed Harold again and after a moment he relaxed. He tenderly kissed Harold and let his tongue run over the boy's bottom lip; after a moment of hesitation Harold let the dark boy in.

On the balcony above them Draconis watched with anger and loathing growing with every moment. /He is mine/

* * *

(Present- a couple days later)

Things hadn't gotten any better between Harry and Draco as the days passed, if anything, they got worse. Both Draco and Harry were beginning to fall into a deep depression, each caused by the other. In fact, the last time Harry had let Draco touch him had been right after Ron's disastrous birthday.

/Get dressed. I want to get this over with and I need to talk to someone human for once./ Harry was rummaging through their closet with his back to Draco.

/Harry/ Draco stared after the other boy, worried.

/I'm going home and you are coming with me. I'm not going to be responsible for anyone you hurt./

* * *

It was nighttime by the time they reached the house, however nobody was home and Harry realized the locks had been changed. /I guess they really were upset./ Harry muttered. "We're going to wait out here." Harry leaned against the post by the door and pulled out one of the cigarettes Draco had given him and a lighter he found while Draco sat on the step.

"Not worried they're going to catch you smoking?" Draco tried to ask lightly.

"What are they going to do, ground me? I don't even technically live here anymore." Harry went back to ignoring Draco.

Draco sighed bitterly and ran his fingers through his hair, something, he realized, he only did when he was frustrated. Not to mention he was starting to hunger and he knew Harry had to be feeling it as well; the normally tan vampire was beginning to look unnaturally pale. "Harry-" But he was cut off when lights came up the driveway.

"It's about bloody damn time." Harry muttered.

They listened as the people got out of the car.

Lily began to walk to the front door when she saw two figures standing at the doorway, causing her to stop. James saw them as well and stood slightly in front of her.

Harry stepped forward from the shadows. "Hi mum." He said and took another drag from the cigarette.

She stared at him blanking for a moment before feinting dead away, falling into her husbands arms.

* * *

AN: Is Lily fainting maybe a bit to much? On the other hand, the woman has been through a lot and it is hard on her considering her gay non-human son had disappeared for several months for the second time (even though he was technically kicked out) and has suddenly showed up out of the blue. not to mention Harry is probably a little scary at the moment. 


	30. Chapter 29

AN: I just realized... Buffy actually used to be good. Before you write me off, just listen... I think where it started going downhill (until it was nearly unbearable) was at the last two seasons. The last season was so bad it was even hard for me (who had been watching from the beginning of the series) to resist turning the channel (and I did a few times). I also think it was that last season that made people begin to get irritated with SMG. (She was good in Cruel Intentions. good movie, by the way. Made me love Placebo's 'Every Me, Every You'.) 

Thankfully, I've found a new TV love: Stargate SG-1 (I don't like SG: Atlantis. I consider it to be to far removed from "Stargate".)

"Red Eye" is finally coming to theatres! I've been waiting to see it...

Thank you for listening. As you can see, I'm awake. For once. I blame the Mountain Dew. I just hope it last through this college year. I don't want to be suspended again. (I'm a good girl, really. I kept up a 3.25 GPA through most of high school!)

* * *

By the way, this chapter has more Harold-torture (not rape). Don't worry, things will begin to turn around for him soon. In about 2-4 chapters. Oh, and 'When Things Change' isn't forgotten. I'm having writer's block.

SensiblyTainted: Sorry, I couldn't have them fight off more of Voldemort's henchmen so soon. If that happens every time they come back to england, then it'll be harder for me think up and excuse to have them go there. Thanks for the review, though (I love reading the love ones and I do like it when readers actually have advice or a question)

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: I like your review.

zoomaphonethepirate: I've never tried smoking (but i did used to hide my grandmother's cigarettes). But, smoking and angst usually go together.

miadragonlover: It is 'Skylines And Turnstiles'. If the lyrics are wrong, I blame it on the website I got them from.

* * *

I thought . . .you'd be out of my mind  
And i'd finally found a way to  
Learn to live without you  
I thought . . .it was just a matter of time  
Till I had a hundred reasons  
Not to think about you

But it's just not so  
and after all this time  
I still can't let go

I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Carved upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory . . .baby  
-The Cult

"-didn't mean for you to leave, Harry!" he listened to his father rant.

"Well, you told me to leave; I went where I would be welcomed!" Harry yelled back, watching his father pace in front of him.

"I didn't mean run away! I meant given us a few minutes! You have no idea what you are putting us through!" James started to turn red in the face.

"Putting you through! First I was kidnapped by vampires, then you kicked me out! I didn't know that they existed anymore than you did, until then. There are so many things you don't even know about and you're acting like it's all my fault!" Harry had tossed his hands up in anger, but than let them fall back to his sides; no, he couldn't hurt his father.

James paused for a moment to force himself to calm down. "It's just hard for us, Harry. But whoever said having children was easy." he muttered the last part under his breathe while holding both hands to his head. "Let's just wait until your mother wakes up to talk about this. Where is your mother?" For the first time he noticed she was no longer in the room.

"Draco is with her. He volunteered to take her upstairs." Harry let himself drop back into the seat behind him.

"So... Draco isn't human either; he's a vampire?" James finally forced himself to ask.

"Yes, he's a vampire. An honest to god vampire. I ought to know; he seems to like sucking on my neck a lot." Harry said under his breathe, but James heard every word.

"And you're now a vampire." James said slowly; Harry could tell that it was just now sinking in. "And you have fangs and you like to suck... blood."

"Yes." /...among other things, but that's between Draco and myself./ Harry winced, when he thought of the other.

"Can I see?"

Harry shook his head. "I would rather you didn't, right now. I haven't fed in a couple days and I would rather you not be the first one I get my hands on."

He expected his father to look disgusted, but James, after freezing for a moment, actually looked oddly interested in the subject; like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but couldn't help asking questions. "How do you usually feed... do you have a... donor, or do you..." James couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I usually feed from Draco, but I have fed from others. Not all have been willing... but I haven't killed any of the people I've fed on." Harry admitted.

His father seemed to consider it. "You do seem... pale. You said you haven't fed in a while?"

Harry shook his head. He was beginning to wish his father had started on a different subject; he didn't want a reminded that the hunger was seriously starting to get to him.

"I've heard that vampires feel a need to feed and that it gets stronger the longer the vampire goes without... blood, unless it was all fiction." Harry could tell that his father was starting to get nervous; his heart began to slightly speed up along with his breath. James unconsciously took a step back.

"It's true." Just thinking about the warmth running down his throat... Harry slow, yet surely, began to feel the tips press softly against his lower lip.

"Then... Is something wrong with you and Draco; it does seem like you are acting more distant from him than usual?"

"We have our problems; actually this is more my problem than his. It's not as if he can help it." Harry said bitterly, looking away from his father.

"If it isn't his fault, then why are you angry with him. Unless he did do something." James asked his son.

"I don't know why it's him I'm mad at. Maybe it's because I can't do anything about who did do all this. And Draco isn't entirely without fault, though he tries to make it up to me." Harry answered. "Can we talk about something else?" He reached into his pocket.

"Sure." The hungry looks that kept flickering across his son's face were beginning to make him more than a bit uncomfortable. "So... you've started smoking."

Harry caught a hint of disapproval. "Dad, it's not like it's going to kill me."

"Well then, please don't do it in the house." Harry took the hint and put the pack back in his jacket pocket.

"I can do that."

They sat it silence for a moment.

"Is it..." /please don't tell me if-/

"No, it's not sexual problems." Harry almost grinned a little bit.

"Then..."

Harry shook his slightly. "I don't know... but it seems Draco and I have known each other longer than I've been alive."

James was about to ask what he meant when they both heard a scream from up the stairs.

/nononono.../ Harry was the first one to follow it. /Draco/

/I haven't done anything/ Draco's voice answered back, slightly irritated. "She woke up, saw me, and started screaming her head of!" Draco said backing away from Lily when they both entered the room.

"I believe you." Harry said, feeling guilty.

"What happened?" James looked from Lily, who was now silent, to Draco.

"He..." Lily began but didn't finish the sentence.

/Draco/ Harry mentally asked.

"I am very hungry." Draco said bitterly. "I was thinking about it, and I heard you thinking about it, when she woke up and saw my fangs. I'm pretty sure that's what scared her."

"Yeah, no shit." Harry replied.

"Harry!" His mother admonished.

"I apologize."

Lily nodded when James spoke up. "Boys, why don't you go talk... or at least get over whatever is between you two and... deal with your problem. Let me talk to Lily."

"What have you two been doing all these months I was gone, ignoring it?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Harry." James turned to plead with his son, but both vampires were leaving.

/Problem/ Draco asked, closing the door behind himself and Harry.

/He figured out that I'm driving both of us crazy with bloodlust and wants us to go somewhere and feed before either one of us does something we'll regret./ Harry sighed before he began. "Draco, you know that I am having trouble dealing... with everything that happened. I know that I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry." Harry met eyes with Draco to how upset he was.

"I suppose I could forgive you," Draco teased, although all he felt was guilt on the inside. "But please don't treat me like I'm him. I have done my best for a long time, Arris, to prove that I'm not that way." Draco reached out and tilted Harry's chin up. "I slip up now and again, but I don't want to be him anymore. If you would try and believe that, then there's nothing to forgive." He then wrapped his arms around his lover, who let his head rest against Draco's shoulder.

"I guess it was my turn to mess up."

"It happens."

"Get it over with!" Harry looked up and saw his parents peaking out the door.

"Maybe we would if we could get some privacy. You do know us feeding usually causes stong feelings of lust which usually leads to some rather intense sex, right?" At that, both Lily and James vacated the hall.

/What, did he want to watch us feed/ Draco asked, perplexed.

"Dad's worried." Harry looked down. "He thinks we might hurt someone."

"Well, I won't if you won't. We don't really need someone else if we have each other."

Harry smiled slightly. "You can be a real sap sometimes, Draco. That proves you're not Draconis."

"Yeah." But Draco didn't look to sure.

* * *

(Past)

/I will teach him if it is the last think I do, he is mine/ Draconis thought, as he stormed down the hall. He heard quiet whispering around the corner and watched as the two bodies abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Y-your Highness." Blaise stuttered while Harold dropped to his knees on the floor, his customary position when not in the bedroom.

Draconis let his anger show when looking at the small of the two. "Consort, go to the room! Take off those clothes and lay flat on your stomach on the bed. I will punish you when I get there. Blaise, remain."

Blaise watched angrily as Harold left him to follow the king's orders, but kept it hidden.

"Zabini!" the dark boy jerked his gaze forward and suddenly Draconis was right in front of him. "The only reason I do not kill you right now for touching my property, is because I value your sire's loyalty." Draconis hissed, clinching Blaise's shirt in his fist. "I still do not understand why he values your life so much, and I do not care. If I ever catch you anywhere near him, I will kill you and execute your sire and his mate!" At that, Draconis pushed the tall boy away. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

"I should have known you would try this, eventually, Consort. What I do not understand is why you would risk my finding out. You had to know I would eventually." Draconis ran his hand over Harold's shivering back, laughing darkly. "Don't worry, my dear, I've decided to punish you a different way. But first... I want you to answer a few questions."

/something different/ Harold desperately wanted to cover himself, but knew any movement away from the wondering hand would mean a worse punishment.

"Why did you betray me, when you knew you would be caught eventually? Don't pretend you didn't know I would." Draconis asked, letting his hand slowly down to the soft globes below the boy's back.

"...He liked me." Harold whispered.

The hand stilled. "That's it!" The king asked in confusion. "You would risk your life because he liked you?" Draconis sneered. "Didn't you think that I might kill him for touching something that belongs to me?" Draconis hand began to move back up, just as slowly as before.

"I-I figured if something happened you wouldn't hurt him... because of his father."

"For once, you are right. However, I promise that if I ever catch him near you, again, I will kill him. Now that that's over and done with, how far did you let him get?" Suddenly Draconis' anger started to return and let his fingers claw down the boys back.

Harold let out a cry before answering. "I only let him kiss me!" he yelled.

"Is that all, are you sure you didn't do anything else? You know he's a vampire; did you let him bite you or let him fuck you?" The volume began to rise in Draconis' voice. "Perhaps both!" He ran his finger's up to Harold's hair and-

"No! He only kissed me, I didn't want for him to bite me! I did not want to sleep with him!" The grip instantly released him.

"That's good." Draconis frowned slightly. "But, that doesn't save you. I have to prove that you are mine. No one else will ever touch you." /Why does the thought of someone else touching him bother me so much? No one other than me should have him.../ Draconis thought as he bent to pick up a long pointed piece of metal from the nightstand. He felt it heat up to searing temperatures in his hand.

"This may hurt."

* * *


	31. Chapter 30

AN: I know nothing about wine. And more blatant OOCness. 

My review on 'Red Eye' for those of you haven't seen it and want to know): great acting, loved Cillian Murphy and Rachel McAdams was great as well. But the plot was too simple for me. The same thing could have been done on a 30 min. - 1hr tv show. Was only saved by the lead actors. But that's just my oppinion, I could be wrong.

I just realized '?' don't show show up on this sitewhen I use /. The last sent. in this chapter was suposed to have to have one...

* * *

Who will save the war child baby?  
Who controls the key?  
The web we weave is thick and sordid,  
Fine by me.  
-Cranberries (war child) 

Still can't recognize the way I feel (I feel, I feel).

Nothing of what you said to me was real.  
And you still can't find the strength,  
To apologize, (-ogize, -ogize).  
You just go on laughing and telling everyone lies.

'Cause you wanted it all, you wanted it all, you wanted it all.  
No, and there's nothing at all,  
There's nothing at all, there's nothing at all.

Maybe if you could see beyond,  
Your nose, (your nose, your nose).  
Nothing of what has happened surely shows.  
But your ego excelled and then your attitude.  
And you went on laughing and shouting,  
It's all too shrewd.

'Cause you wanted it all, you wanted it all, you wanted it all.  
No, and there's nothing at all,  
There's nothing at all, there's nothing at all.  
-Cranberries (Still Can't)

* * *

Harry jerked awake, as the dream ended. Panting, he carefully extricated himself from Draco's arms and ran to the hall bathroom. 

He immediately tore the shirt off his body and turned to look at his back in the mirror. To his repulsion, the mark was bleeding. The dragon on his back had turned a vivid red as small drops of blood fell from the lines.

* * *

An oddly normal sight greeted the morning as it arrived. Draco lay on the couch with Harry draped over him, while James cooked that morning's breakfast and Lily brought in the mail. The only unusual thing to an onlooker was the almost silent treatment Lily gave her son and his lover. However, this time it wasn't for the reason Harry thought it was. Or, at least not entirely... 

Harry looked up as his mother reentered the house, tightlipped and silent. James called them in to eat, but Harry and Draco both declined. Harry had begun to eat a great deal less while he got used to being a vampire; he still had his favorites, but didn't really care about eating, most of the time. Besides, he would much rather stay in Draco's arms. Not to mention, Draco was doing some rather pleasant things to his neck.

Harry let out a long and low moan when Draco began to lick up his neck that caused his father to peak into the room.

"Boys, get up and come to the table." James said before disappearing around the corner.

Harry considered ignoring him, but Draco was already sitting Harry up on his lap. /Draco.../ Harry whined.

/Come on./ Draco stood up, causing Harry to wrap his arms and legs around the vampire to avoid falling in the floor. Harry pouted slightly over Draco's shoulder, but said nothing more.

"Well... that wasn't what I expected." James blinked when they entered the kitchen; Harry remained in Draco's lap when he sat, but turned so he could see still talk to Lily and James.

"Harry, I think your father meant..." But then Lily just sighed and gave up; there was no point in separating them. They would just jump back together the first chance they got. Hmm... Harry had not even look up when she spoke. "Harry, do you even know why I'm mad at you?" She asked.

"Because I'm gay, irresponsible, and secretive. Oh yeah, and I'm a soulless vampire who has ruined your happy life!" Harry hissed, finally looking at his mother.

"No, Harry." Lily ground her teeth. "I'm angry because I had no idea when you were. Mostly. You worry me Harry."

"You should realize by now, I can take care of myself. And if I can't, mum, I can guarantee Draco isn't going to let anything happen to me. You don't have to worry about me." Harry argued.

"I know, Harry, but I'm your mother. I can't help worrying." She looked down at her plate. "My eggs are cold." Lily frowned slightly before she got up to put the plate in the microwave. "So, you're back to wearing those grungy shirts." She said while waiting for it to be finished.

Harry looked down; it was the black one with the 'Cirque du Freak' advertisement. "It's one of my favorites."

"Harry, you a little too old to be reading..." James started to ask, but then stopped, shaking his head. "So... What are you plans for today, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry turned around to look at Draco. /Snape? I want to talk to him./ he asked.

/Anything you want, Arris./ Draco leant forward to press his lips Harry's, nibbling on the boy's bottom lip, his mood obviously not having been broken by the change in location.

Lily resisted rolling her eyes and pulled her plate from the microwave.

"Did I just miss something?" James looked overwhelmingly confused.

"No." Harry turned back. "We're going to see one of my old professors on a personal matter."

James nodded, but then he began to think... "Harry, where have you been going to school, lately."

At that, Harry jumped up off Draco quickly and pulled the vampire out the door with him, ignoring his father's yell of 'Harry!' behind him.

* * *

Snape was resting on his leather couch, reading a book when he heard a loud bang on his front door. 

/Open the door./ Severus heard drift through his mind; he immediately knew who was on the other side. He begrudgingly trudged to do as he was commanded. /If he wasn't.../ But Snape left the thought there; a person could never be to sure they were completely alone in their mind. Especially him.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"Let us in." He stood to the side to let the two younger vampires by.

"Would you like refreshments? I'm sorry to say I'm fresh out of blood." Snape sneered while walking into the kitchen.

Harry gave his lover a curious look.

"Remember when I said not all vampires like blood?" Harry nodded. "We'll Sev abhors it; it's part of why he has such a charming personality. He partially starves himself, has done it for as long as I have known him."

Harry looked slightly worried. "Isn't that dangerous."

Draco shook his head. "Not to himself. At least, not physically. Remember what I said, lack of feeding does not kill us. Our bodies turn cold and eventually as hard as stone, but a vampire will be reanimated after tasting new blood. It is for the humans and his mind you have to worry about. Nevertheless, as I said, he only partially starves himself. He finds my parents when it becomes too much for him."

Harry eyebrows went up. "I always simply thought he had some type of male PMS!"

"No. I do not." When Harry heard the snapping voice behind him, he jerked his head around and saw Snape behind him holding a bottle of wine and three glasses. "I do believe the Merlot is still your favorite." Snape thrust the bottle into Draco waiting hands.

"I have missed this." Draco happily filled the glasses while Harry watched. He didn't know Draco like wine he never drank it anywhere they went, or even when they were at home at Malfoy manor. "No wine compares to his. Severus makes it himself and I don't really see him that often." Draco explained while he savored the sweet taste of the wine.

"Oh." Harry simply said and looked down at the dark liquid.

"I have asked this before and I will ask you again: Why. Are. You. Here! You of all people, Draco, know you shouldn't be here!" Snape almost shouted, slamming his glass on the coffee table.

"You should really work on your temper, Sev." Draco drawled. "My love has a few questions for you."

Snape raised his eyebrow slightly and turned to the silent boy. "I'm waiting."

"Huh? Um, yeah..." /What did I want to ask him again/

"Get on with it boy, unlike some, I don't have all day. I have to teach today."

"I'm trying to remember what I wanted to ask, Snape! Why do you even teach; it's obvious you don't even like kids!" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I got the job to watch you and now that you are gone I'm stuck with it." Snape snapped.

"Watch me?" Harry said.

"Yes, watch you." Snape sneered. "Lucius Malfoy requested it when he found out you had been reborn. He knew Voldemort would be after you once he found out and I owed him."

"How did Voldemort find out?"

"I told him." Snape calmly took a sip of his drink.

Harry's gaze instantly shifted up. "Why the hell would you do something like that. You had to know the vampire wanted to kill me!" Harry snarled.

"I wanted my own revenge. And I really want for you to leave now." Snape's glared turned to ice for a moment and Harry couldn't help the almost frightened feeling that nearly overwhelmed him. Abruptly, Snape stood up and left the room. "Let yourselves out and lock the door behind you," he called behind him.

/I think we should leave./ Draco placed his hand on Harry's arm. He drained his glass then they both went out the door.

* * *

(Past) 

Harold lay deathly still on the silken sheets, desperately wanting to sink into oblivion but not getting it. However, Harold was quickly realizing he would never win in this life. He had been born a prince, but his parents had not cared about him. They had seen him simply as an heir, his father especially. His mother had at least paid attention to him, if to do nothing other than to make sure he had the manners and traditions of a king. But nothing more. Harold figured that when he was taken from them, they simply decided it would be easier to just have another heir. His own mother had would rather risk childbirth than put any real effort into getting him back. Then when faced with Harold's kidnapper she fled for her own life.

And now there was this. At least his vampire captor hadn't placed him back in his closet after the branding. Draconis had let the large wound bleed until it started to slow. He had ran his tongue up and down until Harold's back was licked clean. Afterwards, Harold was surprised when Draconis slid down beside him and turned the boy to face him. Draconis' lips, still tinted red, quickly met his and the vampire shoved his tongue through the boy's lip. Harold choked off a moan as the coppery taste invaded his mouth.

The vampire pulled back. "Don't you dare try to hold back from me. You are mine and you will continue to give yourself to me." Draconis leaned and blundered his consort's mouth until he heard the boy begin to moan. /that's right... give in./ Draconis continued that way until he was firmly seated in Harold and had the boy cumming into his hand.

Later, Draconis had done another thing to surprise Harold. "I won't stop you if you continue to see Blaise," the vampire king said. "Just beware that if you do. It's his head on a platter. It's your choice." Draconis smirked and left the room.

Indeed Blaise had shown up later that evening.

"Harold? Are you awake?" He heard the other boy whisper.

Sluggishly he forced himself to roll over, wincing as he felt the wounds trying to open up and the unfortunately familiar pain in his ass. "What are you doing here Blaise? You know that Draconis is going to kill you if he finds you!" Harold hissed. /What is he doing/ He was glad to see the other boy was alive and well, but it was dangerous for Blaise to be anywhere near the consort.

"And it is my decision." Blaise growled lowly. "If I want to risk my life, Harold, I will do it and nobody is going to tell me otherwise. Not even you."

Harold tried to sit up so he could face Blaise. "If you don't care that you are going to die than don't you care that if something were to happen to you I would be alone again!"

"I'm sorry, Harold. I didn't consider that." Blaise reached forward to touch the consorts face, but the boy flinched away. "Am I not good enough for you?" Blaise felt his anger return.

"No! I mean yes! I just think you should leave before Draconis comes back." Harold pleaded.

Blaise let his hand fall back to his side. "Then will you at least let me kiss you?" the dark boy asked.

"I'm sorry Blaise; I cannot." Harry bowed his head so he would have to see the disappointed look on Blaise' face. But instead, what he didn't see was a look of loathing directed at him.

"Fine. I will leave you to your bastard of a mate! You deserve him." Blaise said before he slammed the door behind him."

Harold jerked his head up. /My mate.../

* * *


	32. Chapter 31

AN: here it is... 

Frikin Carefree: I love your long reviews! they give me something to read and I'm glad I could help.

thrnbrooke: I'm glad you've made it to this chapter! (I loose alot of reviewer for taking to much time to get to the point, althought I tried to do it quicker this time)

RipOutTheWingsOfAButterfly-HIM: I'm glad you like my song choices.

* * *

It just ain't fair this thing called loving  
When one step there and the other feels nothing  
I would have done anything for you

All day I keep from falling apart  
But at night when the sky gets dark  
-Conjure One (Tears From the Moon)

My soul is a desert  
When nothing is comfort  
Sheltered from chaos  
And sheltered from you

Enough with temptations  
Illusions are evil  
We exist in confusion  
Soulless and vain

It's broken me down now  
This hurts and it's hopeless  
Can't look to the future  
The window is stained  
-Conjure One (Premonition)

* * *

Harold lay stunned on the bed for hours on end before Draconis finally arrived. /he is late today.../ Harold distantly thought.

"You are still awake." Harold could tell it wasn't a question. He listened to Draconis as he stripped to get into the bed.

"Blaise has been in here."

Harry shook his head. "He tried, but I sent him away."

"Good." Draconis smirked. He watched as his consort tried to keep his face expressionless. Something was on the boy's mind... something more than usual. Then suddenly, he spoke.

"Is it true, that I am your mate?"

"You will never ask me that question again, boy, less you want me to remove your tongue!" Draconis growled. But Harold continued.

"Is that why you haven't killed me. I know that you have wanted to, but I am still here." Harold whispered as he tried to find the confidence to continue. It was beyond difficult to stand up to his master now, after everything...

"Shut your mouth!" Draconis reached a hand up to slap the insolent boy when the consort instinctively rolled into tight ball. Sneering, he let the hand fall.

"I'm sorry..." He heard him whimper. On a whim, Draconis reached out to touch Harold's shoulder, but, again, he pulled hand back as if it was on fire. /what had I been about to do.../

"Shut up. I will never love you, even if you are my mate." Draconis muttered as he, unconsciously admitting to the boy that he was the vampires mate. His only mate.

* * *

It was merely days later that the event happened that changed Harold's entire existence.

As usual, Draconis left during the day, off to meetings and whatever it was, he did during most days. Harold was sitting up in the bed, considering getting up and possibly walking around the room to stretch his muscles. He was bored out his mind, once again, as usual during the days, but he considered it to be much better than the alternative. Harold still hated how he reacted to Draconis attentions, but now, at least, he maybe he had a reason. However, could not Harold accept being this vampire's mate! He doubted he could even survive being his consort! He was alive because he was Draconis' mate, but would the vampire King have chosen him if they had no connection? But then again, none of the other boys had been his mate, yet they were captured as well. And they were all now dead.

Harold could feel his head spinning as he tried to absorb everything...

As usual, Draconis came around by nightfall. What was unusual was that the King seemed... drowsy? Draconis shut the door behind him slowly, not saying a word; every movement was sluggish, and his eyes lidded. Harold wondered if the vampire had managed to get drunk as the vampire unsteadily undressed and crawled under the covers. "Lay down." Draconis slurred slightly. Harold did as told. Another thing unusual about that night was that as he got under the covers the Vampire King reached out and grabbed Harold around his waist. The act in itself was not unusual; what was, was that he pulled his consort close and simply held him there. The consort wasn't sure what was more terrifying at that moment, a violent and cold Draconis or an unpredictably gentle one. Harold simply did his best to not move; he did not want to give the vampire a reason to become violent... However, Harold also had to keep himself from welcoming Draconis' gentle embrace.

They lay there for hours and eventually Harold realized the vampire was sleeping; that in itself was an odd occurrence. His hold on Harold's waist had loosened slightly. Draconis rarely slept, but Harold attributed it to whatever he had been drinking that afternoon. But shouldn't it have worn off by now? Although he was rarely out of the King's chambers, he did realize that it took a lot to make a vampire drunk. And even than, it generally did not last long.

Suddenly he heard a sound from the door and then a creak as it slowly opened. He glanced to see if Draconis had heard, but kept his own head down. No, the vampire was still unconscious, seemingly dead to the world.

For the first time, Harold cursed that Draconis never bothered to lock his door. Somehow he could tell that something bad was about to happen.

The consort peaked over Draconis' shoulder and yelped when he found Blaise staring back at him on the other side. Harold backed away from the cold look on the face of the person he had considered a friend. Suddenly, Blaise's lips kicked up a smirk and he raised a finger to his lips, telling Harry to say not a word. "I've got the answer to out problems, my love," the dark vampire whispered.

"Wh-" Harold started to ask, but was cut off when he saw Blaise reach into the hem of his sleeve and pull out a long dagger. Fear gripped the boy as Blaise grinned, beginning to raise claw-like blade over his head.

When he realized what was about the happen, without think, Harold propelled himself forward, knocking the vampire back before the blade could connect. Surprised, Blaise dropped the dagger as his back collided with the floor, Harold falling on top of him. "What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to help us!" Blaise hissed in astonishment.

"I can't let you kill him." Harold did not know why, he truly despised the vampire, but it was true.

"It doesn't matter. If I cannot have you, then he won't either. Why should he get you! What has he done, but hurt you! You should be mine!" Abruptly, Blaise flipped over to grab for the knife, which had been flung into a corner. Harold quickly scrambled after him, but was much slower than the vampire and was only able to reach Blaise's foot. "Stop that!" Blaise yelled back, but Harold ignored him and tried to keep hold. To the consort's dismay, Blaise easily shook him off, sending him to the other side room. Blaise moved to stand. "I'm sorry I hurt you, my love, but I am going to kill him."

Harold absentmindedly reached back the rub the spot on his head where it had collided into the wall. His hand collided with something hanging on the wall. Harold felt around behind him and his hand curled around something round. A hilt! He moved his hand lower and indeed, it was another knife, slightly longer than the one Blaise had. Slowly, he moved to inched the blade off its hook, watching Blaise the whole time. The other boy was still moving towards Draconis, ignoring Harold.

/That's his mistake.../ Harold slowly stood up. "Blaise wait." The Vampire stopped and turned towards him. "You're right. We should be together." He made sure the dagger stayed hidden behind him. "Just kiss me before you kill that bastard, prove to me that you are the one," Harold whispered.

"Gladly." Blaise grinned and placed the dagger on the bed and walked towards Harold. "You finally see that I am right. It doesn't matter that he is your mate, I am the one who loves you," Blaise said as he placed his hands on Harold's shoulders to pull the boy forward into a kiss.

As Blaise's soft lips touched his, Harold realized that they felt nothing like Draconis'. The vampire King's kisses were full of passion and occasionally pain. Blaise's, although sweet and soft, pale sharply in comparison. He didn't love his captor, he couldn't, but he could not love Blaise either.

/This has to be done./ Harold thought before he brought Draconis' dagger out from behind his back. Before Blaise could react, Harold thrust the blade up under the vampire's sternum. Blaise tried to take a step back, but it was too late. With a look off shock, he backed away from the panting boy, who was still holding the bloody dagger. However, Harold knew it was not done; a simple stab would not kill a vampire, he had to sever the neck... Before Blaise could realize what was happening, Harold leapt at the vampire, knocking him to the ground. Reminiscent of Blaise's earlier position, Harold raised the knife over his head and sharply brought it down at the base of the throat severing the spine.

"...hate you..." Where the last words Harold heard out of the person he had started to consider his friend, before Blaise's eyes went blank and his body limp. Dimly, he realized he was now clinching the hilt; when he noticed, he quickly scrambled off the body.

He glanced up at the bed, Draconis was still unconscious, but as far as he could tell, the vampire was alive. /I should not have saved him, I should have let him die, but I couldn't.../ "...shouldn't have done it." Harold felt something wet touch his leg; he felt up to his face and found tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Dizziness from his earlier impact with the wall caused his head to start spinning. Slowly, he slumped down and laid his head on the cool stone of the floor, still sobbing.

Blaise was dead.

* * *

(Present)

"I killed Blaise."


	33. Chapter 32

AN: I know it's short, but I needed to get it out and it seemed to be a fitting place to end this chapter. 

I turned 20 last thursday! I'm getting old...

* * *

Look to the stars  
Let hope burn in your eyes  
And we'll love and we'll hate  
And we'll die  
All to no avail, all to no avail  
-Muse (Stockholm Syndrome)

* * *

For once Harry let Draco attempt to comfort him; it helped, but not much. He ground his teeth fiercely, as his head lay on Draco's shoulder, trying to not cry. It was all too much.

"You can cry, Harry. I wouldn't hold it against you." Draco whispered and rocked him back and forth.

"I don't want to cry anymore. I am sick and tired of crying." Harry muttered. /I don't think I was falling in love, but.../

/He might be reborn... someday, you never know./ Although Draco was trying to placate Harry, underneath he was thrilled to here that Harold had not loved Blaise; a sharp stab of guilt hit Draco's heart at the thought. He shouldn't be rejoicing while his love mourned.

"Maybe..." Harry looked up. He desperately hoped Draco wasn't jealous... "I love you, Draco. You know that... right?"

"I know." With that, he lent down to kiss Harry on the lips.

They broke apart when they heard a cough from the doorway; Draco looked up to see Harry's father, while Harry simply laid his head back down on Draco's shoulder.

"As much as I hate to break up this love-fest, there's a phone call for Harry. It's Molly Weasley and it sounds urgent." James said before going back down the steps.

/Why is Ron's mother calling/ Harry wondered, lifting his head.

/Let's find out/ with that Draco lifted Harry in his arms and started to walk.

/Do you have to carry me everywhere/ Not that Harry was complaining. Now that his mood had improved... slightly, his mind was slowly drifting to other things. Draco had unknowingly placed him in exactly the right place. Harry leant his head down, trying to keep his mind blank.

Draco was curious when he felt Harry's mind withdraw, but he nearly dropped the younger vampire when he felt Harry suddenly bite down into the soft flesh of his neck under his chin. /Harry/

/What/ Harry licked the wound before one again lowering his head to pull more blood from the holes he had torn in Draco's skin; he smirked when he felt the other vampire shudder under his mouth. Teasingly, he let one arms hang down and started to push it up under the bottom of Draco's shirt, the other stayed firmly around the vampire's neck.

/Nothing.../ Suddenly Draco realized that he had closed his eyes and had stopped mid-step on the stairs. Distracted by Harry's suckling, he carefully started back down the steps, nearly stumbling on a couple.

The second Draco's foot hit the bottom of the steps he heard something hit the floor. Slowly he looked up and saw Lily gaping at them and holding her hand out. Draco's gaze dropped and saw a book on the floor. James was nowhere to be found. "Good morning." Draco said quietly. Harry didn't budge. His mind was long gone and Draco's was slowly going with it.

"Make him stop!" Lily exclaimed.

It took a moment for her words to register. /Um... Harry/

/...not now. Busy.../ Harry held on tighter, enjoying the feel of his mate's blood running down his throat.

/I think you are scaring your mother.../ But Draco could not bring himself to remove Harry, anymore than the boy could bring himself to pull away. He simply didn't want to.

Suddenly Draco's mind was snapped back to the present when he felt something impact the back of his head. He looked down and frowned when he saw a pillow lying at his feet.

"Are you back?" Draco tried to look back behind him, but Harry hindered the movement.

/Come on, Arris... We can do this later. Remember, you have a phone call./

Reluctantly, Harry withdrew, but not before giving the wound one last lick. Slowly he crawled out of Draco's arms, but not before seeing a slightly irritated look on his father's face. His eyes dropped to the floor in slight unease, rebuked, but just held him to his chest. No one was going to make his Harry feel uncomfortable...

"There's a time and place, boys. Phone." James handed Harry the cordless and left the room.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"It's about time, Harry!"

Harry jerked the phone away from his face. What had he done that Mrs. Weasley would be yelling at him for...

"Harry!" He heard on the other end; quickly he brought it back to his ear.

"I'm here."

"Have you seen, Ron?"

"Ron? Why, what happened?" Harry suddenly began to worry.

"Ron... I-it's..." Harry heard a sob on the other end. "He's missing!"

Harry dropped the phone in shock. "Missing?" Quickly he scrambled to pick up the receiver. "Missing? For how long?"

"Three days! I thought that he was at one of his brothers, but they all said they had not seen him! I called Hermione first, but said he had been showing up at school until yesterday. I tried calling his girlfriend, what was her name...Pansy! But nobody ever answered!"

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen or heard from him, Mrs. Weasley." Harry began to worry... what if something had happened to Ron; could he have caused it by coming back? "I'll call you if I hear something." In a haze, he turned off the phone, not noticing that she was still talking on the other end. Harry turned to look up at Draco and when he saw the dazed and hopeless look on the young vampires face to once again brought Harry in close. /can you survive everything that is happening to you, Arris.../ but he kept the thought to himself.

At that moment, Lily made her presence know to the ones who had apparently forgotten her. "What happened Harry?" she asked carefully; Lily had noticed that his eyes had been moist when he came down even though he seemed happy enough drinking... Lily shuddered, not wanting to think about it. There was still some of the red substance staining her son's lips...

Harry turned to look at her. "Ron's missing. Disappeared three days ago."

"Oh... I..." Lily didn't know what to say. While she couldn't say she considered the boy another son, she did care about what happened to him. /Is this why Harry.../ "Do you have any idea what happened?" She tried to not sound accusing, but she could tell by the now cold look on her sons face that she had failed.

"What, are we back to the vampire thing? So I must have done something? Well, I didn't, so you can rest assured. One of these days you'll begin to believe me." Harry laughed bitterly.

"I really want to Harry. I'm trying." She held her head in her hands in frustration. Why was it so hard for her to trust her son now! She knew that he wasn't the type of person to hurt anyone, so why...

"I know." Harry calmed down, dropping his head back against Draco. "Listen, I'm going to go out, maybe see if I can find Ron."

"In other words, I probably won't be seeing you for at least several days." She smirked slightly.

"Exactly, mum." Harry walked forward to plant a kiss on the woman's forehead. "Tell dad 'bye' for us." He said before taking Draco's hand in his.

"I will." Lily said smiling slightly.

Harry returned the smile before him and Draco exited the house.

* * *

(Past)

Harold held his head in agony as he woke up and was surprised to feel a heavy cloth surrounding his body; he was clothed. Slowly he opened his eyes, which teared under the bright lights.

"The boy's awake." He glanced up fearfully when he heard the low voice; where was he... he thought as his vision cleared.

"How do you feel?" The man asked.

"...head hurts..." Harold said drowsily, closing his eyes again after these refused to focus.

"You're eyes should return to normal after a couple of hours, in the mean time, I would like for you drink this." The man said soothingly.

Harold felt something glass touch his lips. He thought to refuse it; what if it was poison. But, then did it really matter? The vampires could kill him easily, especially after what he did. Poison would be a kind way of getting to job done. Why was this vampire being kind to him, when he had killed one of his kind?

While he was thinking, he realized he was beginning to feel drowsy again... Everything was starting to drift away... lovely poison.

"You should wake up again in a couple hours." Harry heard as his mind neared oblivion. /No... I need to die.../

* * *

Indeed, Harold did find himself waking, against his will. Only this time he was in a very familiar place... sorrowfully yet wonderfully familiar. Draconis' bed. He felt his eyes tear up slightly in despair. He had thought this portion of his life would be over with... That the vampire's would finally kill him.

"Why did you do it?"

Harold heard the low unusually rough voice that he knew as Draconis and turned his head. He saw the vampire King sitting in a chair beside the bed, watching him. Just watching him... /how long has he been there... why is he here/

"I asked you, 'why did you do it?' Do not make me ask again." Although it was a threat, it was said in the same low even tone.

"Do what?" Harold asked carefully.

"You killed the one you loved for me. I have given you no reason to do that." Draconis growled slightly, but didn't more.

"I don't know." /I did not love him.../

Instead of saying anything, Draco nodded and got up. For a split second, Harry thought he was going to come at him, but instead the vampire simply left.

* * *

AN: relax… the story isn't over. I still have a couple of secrets up my sleeve although they should start comeing faster now… 


	34. Chapter 33

AN: I'm trying not to make Draconis change too much too quickly, he is changing, but hopefully it's a reasonable amount of change. I think I succeeded... 

I tried making this chapter at least slightly larger than the last one, sorry it took so long, but I don't want to be suspended for a bad math grade again.

...not one of my favourite chapters... but at least it furthered the story

I have been looking everywhere for english translations for dir en grey and finally found some!

* * *

Twilight Magician24: hm... don't know, it's at least half over, but hasn't reached the climax yet.

DarkerHeart: i'm glad you kept reading! were the first few chapter too slow?

Beautiful-Boy-Love: Nope, haven't heard of Draconian vampires... what are they?

Thanks for the compliments from everyone! (I'm really trying to keep this moveing...)

* * *

I can't open myself up to anyone I can't believe in anyone at all  
and I can't see anything the light that shines is disappearing, soon it will be gone  
unable to open myself up this is my weakness, my past  
I can get what I want, yet if I do, the kindness I'm holding onto will slip away  
the typical answer is when you die, you'll be reborn, come back again

-Dir en Grey (-mushi-)

* * *

(past)

Harold rarely saw the vampire in the next few weeks. Occasionally, he still wanted to fuck him, but then he would disappear for days at a time. The vampire's attitude towards him had changed as well, not better necessarily, but different... He could not tell if he was angry with him or if the vampire simply didn't care anymore. One the few occasions Draconis did take Harold to his bed, in the end he would always either roll overn and saying nothing, or leave.

Harold still did not know what had happened that day... he still felt cold all over every time he thought about it. Why had the Draconis been that way... Could a vampire be drugged? Harold knew if he ever asked, he would never get an answer.

Just his luck this would be one of the days Draconis decided to keep him company for a few hours. He was up looking out the window, thinking when he heard the door. /... looking out the window with not a stitch on.../ he thought to himself. Harold had gotten so use to this state he rarely thought about it unless someone was around... he felt himself blush when he felt Draconis come up behind him; he never actually heard the vampire, just got a feeling sometimes when he was around. He felt himself tense slightly before the cold fingers settled on hip hips. What was the vampire after tonight... him or his blood? Both?

He got his answer when Draconis pushed Harold's head to the left before lowering his mouth. It was neither gentle nor harsh, as had been Draconis' way of late. He always had his way, than left...

But then he felt the vampire release him, backing away.

"Why-" he started to ask, but then cut his words off, not wanting to incite Draconis' anger. He could already see the vampire's face begin to grow tense.

"You are allowed out of this room, but not off this floor. You are allowed will where one pair of pants, that is all! You have been warned," the vampire said before slamming the door behind him.

Harold slowly sunk to the floor stunned. The king had never allowed him out, unless in his presence, which was, again, rare.

However, it was a mixed blessing... Here in the room he was not exactly safe, but it was familiar. The other vampire's were out there; could he take there their stares? They knew they were better than him, everyone knew exactly what his place was... Then there was Blaise, he had heard that vampires were usually fiercely protective of their own... But he desperately wanted to leave this room! It was starting to feel... comfortable, the last thing he wanted!

About an hour later, he finally made up his mind. He was going.

The first step was the hardest... /...can I actually do this.../ he pleaded with himself, standing frozen in the doorway, feeling the heavy unfamiliar cloth around his legs. He finally stepped a toe across the threshold and... Nothing happened. Draconis did not suddenly appear, or guards. There was nothing; the halls were empty. Slowly he took a few more steps, than went a few more. At one point, Harold realized he was sticking to shadows along side the wall, just as he did with Blaise to avoid getting caught. Harold held his head low, in case anyone passed he would have to face them, but he jerked it back up every few moments, thinking he heard a noise.

Eventually, he did find himself passing the odd servant in the hallway, one or two glaring at him as he passed. Harold would hold himself closer to wall when one passed, thinking of returning to Draconis' quarters. But no, he needed to not be there...

Suddenly he heard a shout. Harold looked up, startled, and realized he was in an unfamiliar area. He was about to turn back, when he heard another voice; the low menacing voice that he knew to belong to Draconis.

Curious, Harold crept towards the door slowly; they probably wouldn't hear him over their loud words.

"-re you let that- him get away with what he did!" Harold heard the tale end of what one vampire said.

"And how dare you speak at me with tone of voice." Draconis hissed slightly. "He is mine to deal with."

"No, he should be ours! Moreover, several other agree with me. Your own wife agrees!"

"She agrees, because she's a jealous vindictive bitch! It is her fault this happened in the first place."

/...what are they talking about.../ a feeling of uneasiness swam in the pit of his stomach.

"You have no proof of that, your majesty." Harold could hear the sneer behind the last words, this time from another voice.

"However, either way, he is the one at fault!" This was the first man who had spoken. "Even if she-"

"Why, hello there." Harold jumped when a cold hand landed on his shoulder.

"Y-your majesty." Quickly, he lowered his head. He had been caught listening to the Kings private conversation! Even if he was allowed out, he was sure this warranted a punishment.

/my... how far you have come, young prince.../ Lavender smirked slightly. "Don't worry, young one. I won't let the king hurt you." She said, forcing a smile. Lavender quickly curled her arm around the consorts and led him away from the door.

"But, no offence, your majesty, you hate me!" Harold quietly exclaimed; he tried to pull away.

She patted his hand before holding the arm tighter. "Ah... but I have no reason to hate you anymore; your days are numbered."

Harold's eyes went wide. "But..." It had been weeks and they still hadn't sentence him... he had begun to think they did not care.

Lavender's hand reached up and Harold found his chin in a painful grip. "What, did you think they simply forgot you killed a vampire, boy? Draconis probably would have tired of you and you would have been put to death eventually, but now..." She grinned and let him guess the rest.

"He was protecting me and you know it." Another voice came up behind them.

Lavender looked up, still smiling. "Do you really care, husband. After all, you planned to kill him anyway.

Draconis stepped forward, his grey eyes like ice. "I don't know what I am going to do with him just yet, but it is my decision to make! Not yours, not theirs."

"But, husband! You have lost your two largest supports, because of this. They will see that their child is avenged and the people follow them; they do not take death, especially that of a child, lightly."

"He was no child, he was of nineteen years and if Blaise had survived I would have him decapitated for treason!"

Harold watched the two argue, wishing Lavender would release him; any tighter, he was sure the bone would begin to crack! His eyes were shut tight in pain, but her fingers did not loosen...

"They won't care! This," to emphasize she shook his head slight, ignoring a slight hiss that came from the boy, "is an outsider. Nobody believes that he would try to save you. They believe he is your assailant and Blaise simply tried to befriend him, only to be betrayed. They think Blaise tried to save you, but was lured into trusting the boy, allowing himself to be killed. The people thank the gods that this boy is so weak he passed out and was not able to kill you. Blaise was one of us and nothing can change that, in the people's eyes." Her eyes shown triumphant as she finished. "There will be an uprising if you don't kill this boy."

"Are the people such idiots as to believe that?" Draconis glanced at the consort in his wife hands; the boy was shaking in fear. "Give him to me."

"Why? I was simply going to do with him what should be done. I'm going to put him in the dungeons to await sentencing."

"You will not, he is going with me. I am king, and you have no choice." He grabbed the boy's other arm and wrenched Harold out of his wife's grip; he knew it hurt the consort, but at the moment he didn't care. He abruptly started to walk away, leaving Lavender in the hallway.

In his anger, he was walking to fast for Harold to keep up and the boy ended up stumbling onto the floor. He turned, irritated, to his consort and just when Harold thought he was going to lash out at him the vampire said, "Get, up and come with me."

The king did not walk any slower, but it helped that there was no longer a grip on his arm pulling him out of balance.

They walked in silence for a while, Harold trying to keep up. He stared at the king's taunt back the whole time; his anger and irritation showed in every movement of his body. Harold could only hope that not all of it would be directed at him... Then he felt himself collided with the body in front of him, when it abruptly stopped.

"Can you cease your mental nattering for one moment!" The vampire whirled around on him. "All I here is you yapping in my mind, when I want peace and quiet!"

Harold stared up at the glowing silver eyes as they stared into his own. How had the vampire heard him...

"Yes, I hear you!" The vampire glared at him. "We are mates remember," he snarled out. "It was fine before, I could only hear occasional words, but now your thoughts are torture! You're always whining, or complaining about what pain you in!"

"What else would I think about?" Harold asked quietly, knowing this might cost him his newly gained slight freedom, if not Draconis' slight protection. Besides, if Draconis could hear at least most of his thoughts...

"What?" The king asked, stunned."

"I only think about those things because of you, so it's your fault." Harry waited... something, after saying this. But the king just turned around and started walking again.

Harold began to follow, but Draconis' words stopped him. "Go back to the room. I would advise to avoid people in the halls, as I cannot guarantee your life. I don't want to see you out, until I com get you."

Draconis hastened his steps, not waiting for him to obey him.

* * *


	35. Chapter 34

AN: Everytime I typed theo / theodore my mind went right to the cosby's... (although I was more of a "family matters"/ "power rangers" kid…) 

Harry and Draco catch themselves a "meal" is this chapter...

I seem to be in a writing mood! I actually wrote this chapter the same day as the last one (I hadn't really liked the last one, so I kept typing). I just decided to wait until Monday to post this...

I like this chapter much better than the last one!

no lyrics for this chapter... I couldn't find any I thought were good for it (and I looked for an hour)

* * *

A week had gone by and we were still searching for Ron. We had talked to everyone Ron knows; actually, I talked, Draco was his usual somewhat menacing self...

No one knew anything actually important, so far. As Mrs. Weasley had said, Ron's brothers hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of him. We managed to corner a couple of students at the school, kids that Ron sometimes hung around. I hadn't intended to scare them, but it happens at time. These people had seen me at school on and off for years and yet once face to face with me, only wanted to be somewhere else... It almost makes me laugh, but not quite; they had never done anything to me.

I don't suppose Draco's presence help either; Draco's habit of keeping his hands on me at all times may have been a part of that. It's hard to question someone when your lover is trying to strip you right there in front of them. Nevertheless, it proved to only be more incentive for them to answer as quickly as possible.

Ron actually had been to school up until about a couple of days before Mrs. Weasley's call. Then they were kind enough to give me advice. "Go ask Parkinson's friends, you freaks!" I believe were their words. /they have no idea/ I laughed to myself, before quickly sobering. I had to find Ron, quick, in case something happened to him...

We didn't catch up with Pansy's group until the next day, walking away from the school. They were reluctant to talk to me at first, but then were helpful, as well; they informed me, after slight coercion, that he had been staying at Pansy's house the first half of the week that Ron had "disappeared", after a fight with his family. Pansy's parents had been out of town and she let him stay there.

I almost quit looking at that point, but then one of the girls, Millicent pointed out that neither one of them had been to school to in a while. She actually looked worried, which was surprising out of a friend of Pansy's.

"Not that there's anything a brat like you can do." A boy, Theodore, said, glaring. If he thought he could intimidate me, he was sorely mistaken; Draco didn't even bat a eyelash at the boy, knowing there was no way this boy was going to bother me. I smiled slightly, and Theodore's glare faltered slightly. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, still grinning slightly. "Actually, there's something you can do."

A couple of his friend snickered a bit, thinking I would actually want to have sex with him. /want to share/ I ask Draco. He kind of leered in answer as well, causing Theodore to take a step back.

"What? No! I would never..." He trailed off when I placed a hand on his chest.

"Are you sure?" I let a slight purr enter my voice; I'm beginning to think he isn't as straight as he wants to be.

"N-no... I... I'm n-not..." Theodore tries to take another step back but stumbled into Vincent Crabbe.

I can hear some in the group around begin to laugh outright, watching their friend fall over himself. "Are you sure?" /this isn't bothering you, is it/ I mentally ask Draco, looking back at him.

/I enjoy watching you work Harry, I know you're only playing with him./ Draco folded his black covered arms, smirking.

I nodded, turning back. Theodore still looked like he wanted to run, but he was trying to save face in front of his friends, even though they had already seen him fall all over himself, trying to get away. "Are you sure?" I repeated. "You seem rather happy to see me." I point to the growing bulge in the groin of him pants.

"T-that's because there's a girl here! I swear." Theodore begged his friends to believe him.

"You get an erection every time there's a girl near? How do you get through the day?" Like I'm going to believe that stupid lie. "No offence, Millicent, but I doubt he has an erection every time you're around, am I right?"

"And quit saying that word!" But everyone ignored Theodore.

"I'm sorry to say he doesn't." Millicent replied, sighing mockingly.

My grin widens. "Aha, caught you, Theo." I turn back to the boy in question. "And there are no other girls around here, so what does that say?" I take another step towards him, causing Theodore to step on Crabbe's foot, who shoved him away. Shoved him right in my direction...

I put my arms over both his shoulders before he can get away, locking my hands together behind his neck. "But-" he says before I plant my lips on his letting my tongue enter the reluctant mouth. /for someone who doesn't want to be kissed by a guy, he sure is getting into this./ I think to Draco after the boy wraps his arms around my waist. Someone, I think Goyle, has fallen over with laughter. I pull out of the kiss suddenly, arms still around his neck. "Are you sure you're not gay, or at least bi-sexual?" I question him.

"I'm..." He doesn't say anything else, shocked. He tries to pull away again and this time I let him, smiling.

"I think it's time to finish this. What do you say, lover?" I toss my head back and say to Draco. I can tell he agrees when I see the hint of a fang peaking from under his upper lip. "I guess that's a yes." I once again reach for Theodore, only for his hand this time. I pull the dazed, and not entirely reluctant, boy behind me; Draco trails behind us informing me on he thinks his taste will be. I also hear Draco comment on my ass, and to my embarrassment, he said this part aloud.

"Have fun!" I hear Crabbe's low voice shout behind us. They don't seem to be a bad sort, really, I wish I had gotten to know them, earlier.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Theodore asked after we had him isolated in an unused trailer in the back of the school, standing in between my lover and I. Draco had taken a seat on one of the desks. I laughed at watching him do something that reminded me of a normal teenager. Although Draco was near my age, he never actually seemed young...

Suddenly occurred to me, I had no idea how old Draco actually was, I just assumed he was my age. But it would make a hell of a lot of sense if he wasn't... I brought my mind back to what was happening now.

"Potter, answer me right now." I could taste fear along with arousal in the scents the boy was giving off.

The grin returns to my face. Ah, yes... our meal. "Thanks for reminding me, I let my mind wonder for a moment."

Theodore sputters for a moment. "Remind you? You let your mind wonder? I would say you went mad a long time ago, Potter."

"I would have to agree, actually." I walk forward and he found himself trapped between Draco and myself; my arms on either side of Draco's thighs, which had opened to allow for Theodore.

"Oh... what are you doing to me..." I hear Theodore moan when I lean my head down and kiss his neck; Draco does the same on the other side. I pulled away to watch in fascination as Draco ran his tongue up over the same spot. Not wanting to wait any longer, I feel it when my own teeth quickly unsheathe themselves, almost in a painful manner. I return to the tan feast in front of me and lower my head back down.

I'm the first to bite down. Theodore doesn't scream as Draco's mind clouds his. All the boy feels is pleasure, intensified after Draco takes his first bite. I hear another low noise and realize it's coming from me. It's sweet, as usual... maybe at some point he'll realize this isn't the first time we've done this to him... Maybe he'll realize what's going on... But not now.

Once Theodore passes out we release him. We don't want to kill him; not even hurt him. He's not a bad person; we just like to seduce him since he's fun to play with. /He never remembers a thing.../ I think as we lay him on the floor, covering him with the blanket's Draco and I left here for this purpose. After locking the trailer door behind us, so no one finds him until he decides to leave.

Actually, I have started to feel sorry for him... Maybe we should tell him what's going on at some point. It can't be good for him, mentally, to wake up in that dusty and dark trailer at least once a week, having no idea how he got there.

* * *

Draco and I have no luck when we go to Pansy's house, a large white house with a ton of land surrounding it. It appears to have been abandon for at least a few days. We sat on the steps for several moments, my head in Draco's lap, before he suddenly spoke. "You do know someone has been following us for at least an hour."

"What?" I jerked my head up slightly, confused. How could I not notice something like that...

Draco reaches down and threads his fingers through my hair and I lean into the hand. "Don't worry, Arris. You have been preoccupied, it's understandable. Besides I don't believe she wants to hurt us." He points and I look to a bush about thirty feet away from us. It's Ginny, Ron's sister.

"We see you, Ginny!" I yell out. Startled, she jumps up, before walking forward, looking nervous.

"Hi, Harry, Draco." She nods slightly, pale, and I can tell something's wrong.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

She's frozen for a moment, then shakes her head fiercely. "No, I wanted to talk to someone and you're Ron's best friend, so..."

I sat up and offered for her to sit beside him. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"They had a fight, Ron and mum... It was over Pansy, mum thinks she's only with Ron because of him being friends with you. He got so mad and stormed out of the house. I followed him here to see if he was alright. He told me didn't want anyone to know where he was; he made me promise!" I watched as tears began to fall out of her eyes. "So I never told... then I saw him outside the school arguing with professor Snape. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Ron was red in the face. I haven't seen him since then and if I had told mum where he was, then..." She trailed off, too choked up to speak. I put an arm around her, which she readily accepted.

"It's ok, Ginny. We will find him." I tried to reassure the girl.

/does Snape have something to do with this/ I think to myself. /And if he is involved, then what about Voldemort/

* * *


	36. Chapter 35

AN: I'm finally starting to get over what happened at the end of half-blood prince. I was upset, but I needed that shocker... 

I need encouragement! Ask Questions! Tell me if something doesn't add up! (It keeps me motivated!)

WARNING: there's _slightly_ stronger language than I usually use, and a bit more descriptive, but it seemed appropriate at the moment. please don't get me kicked off ff. net, please!

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've found that it's better for me to wait until I'm in the mood to write before starting a chapter, otherwise it comes out as a crap chapter that doesn't really do anything for the story. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Kick me when I'm down   
Put me away again   
Every now and then   
Your bottle spinning my fate   
As I hold my breath   
And you say you don't want any part of this now   
Where did it go so wrong

How could you be like this?  
This it the last time but you don't hear me though

-Orgy

* * *

I knew, once hearing about Snape, who was the next person to talk to: Lucius Malfoy. I had figured, who would know more about Snape than the older Malfoy? After all, hadn't Draco said that he was an old family friend?

Speaking of Draco, the other vampire had been acting strange in the last couple days... I don't know what it is, but he would seem distant at times, not all there. I've tried to ask my lover about it, but the vampire had simply says that he just wants to get through all of this; he was fine. But, I'm not sure if that was all it was. However, there where more important things to deal with at the moment...

* * *

(Past) 

Harold waited hours before Draconis finally arrived. He knew he should not have angered the vampire, but what was the point anymore... The vampires wanted him dead and Draconis didn't care if he were alive or not. He had thought that maybe things were changing, but they hadn't. Draconis was still the same.

He instantly became aware of the vampire when the door slammed open, nearly cracking the stone wall. Draconis closed the door behind him and started to undress, ignoring him. Harold grew more worried when the vampire laid on his back and simply stared at the ceiling. /what's going on.../ for the first time he worried he had an uneasy feeling about Draconis not bothering him, but he refused to leave his spot on the floor to join the vampire, not until it was commanded. But what if Draconis was losing interest in him... What if he had decided to give him to the vampires? What if-

Draconis cut him of in mid thought. "Cease your whining and come here," the vampire growled.

Harold hesitated, but then rose, shaking slightly with the thought of a bloody death fresh on his mind. Then he realized, he was more afraid of what the other vampires would do to him then he was of Draconis... While the vampire's presence was nowhere near comfortable, it was terrifying at times, it was better than the alternative. At least it seamed that way, at the moment...

"Crawl." Draconis' voice broke him from his thoughts as he reached the bed.

/what/ He was startled by the unusual command.

Draconis' icy eyes stared straight into his own, obviously having heard everything. "If you want to keep my attention, I suggest you do everything in your power to please me. I want you to crawl on hands and knees on the bed and suck my cock."

Harold was too shocked for a moment to respond; Draconis usually never cared about being touched, just required that he never try to resist him. Nearly trembling he complied. Draconis eyes were on him the whole time as he crawled from the foot of the bed up to the vampire's prick, standing straight. "Do it," the vampire replied, noticing the hesitation.

Harold slowly lowered his head to the tip, thinking about how many timed it had been in him... He wanted so badly for Draconis to suddenly flip him over and have his way. It was easier that way, he was not the one to initiate anything; he tried to squash the feeling that overtook him every time the vampire touched him, the lust, need, want... Harold looked up to meet the vampire's eyes and quickly lowered them as he lowered his mouth; in Draconis' eyes shown an arousal he did not want to see. "Use your tongue more," the vampire king commanded, opening his legs wider.

Harold had never seen Draconis like this... but he did as commanded pulling away in order to run his tongue up the hardness, sucking slightly when he came to the tip, causing Draconis to buck slightly under him. He almost thought the vampire was about to come, but then he felt the cool hand in his hair, pushing his head back down, telling him not to stop.

After a few more minutes he began to feel a pressure building in the hard prick between his lips; Draconis was about to come. Sure enough, after a few seconds his mouth was filled as Draconis came. The vampire then commanded him to swallow, when the creamy substance started to slip from his lips as he drew away. The consort did as commanded, while Draconis cleaned himself off with the sheet. Harold watched as the vampire king reached for his clothes.

"This was your last night of freedom. Hope you enjoyed it, mate." Draconis smirked and left.

* * *

(Present) 

Draco's parents seemed to know exactly what we wanted when Draco and I arrived; to my surprise, they were waiting at the front gates. With somber looks, they ushered us inside, rather they hurried me inside, Draco followed. I knew instantly something was not right...

"You already know what I want?" I tried to make it sound like a question, but it came out more like an accusation, making me wince.

Narcissa nodded. "Severus has talked to us. Voldemort has your friend; Severus advised him that it would be the best way to get to you."

"To get me? I thought Snape was helping us." Will no one ever explain why he wants me? I'm sure it had to do with past, something I'm missing... All of them refuse to look at me. Even Draco. Why? Whose side is Snape on...

"You'll learn soon enough, Harry." Lucius speaks up, for once there's no sign of his lustful grin. Just the same seriousness...

"What if I don't. What if it's too late for Ron." I get up and leave the room.

* * *

Draco found me a couple hours later, in his room, lying on his bed. He had known exactly where I was the whole time, but had left me time to calm down.

/We can go get him Harry. I know where Voldemort is./ Draco replied, sitting on the bed beside me, but not touching me.

/Draco, did you know about Ron/ I asked him simply, trying to keep my anger down. It would not solve anything.

/I suspected it. It was most likely he had gotten a hold of him, although I wasn't entirely sure./

I keep staring at his ceiling, covered in dark tiles. Everything in this room is dark. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco is silent for a few moments. "I don't know," he says impassively.

"I'm going to save him, whether you help me or not, Draco." I look over to meet his cool silver eyes.

"I know."

* * *

(Past) 

I wait for Draconis to return, but when the door opens there are guards in his place. They have come to take me away. Draconis really did give me up; he really did not care about me. He hated me.

The roughly haul me out of the room, not bothering to tie my limbs as they would with any other prisoner; I am simply human. And the King's whore.

I catch a glimpse of Draconis as I am being carried down to the dungeons to wait; he's talking to two other vampires and does not look at me as we pass. I felt what was left of my heart break then. I had not loved the king, but I had hoped...

* * *

The vampires wasted no time, by the next morning I was on the cutting block, trying to not relive last nights dream... A haggard old man that I had never seen saying that everything that would happen was my fault, that I left Draconis. I shuddered, but not from the dream.

I resisted looking up into the crowd, knowing what I would see; the people jeering and yelling. Some would be laughing. And then there is the King; Draconis would have that triumphant smirk on his face, laughing at me as well, that I may have started to fall for him... that I had started to give myself to him.

I felt more tears fall from my eyes, the same as the ones that had fallen all night.

I wanted him to save me. I wanted Draconis to be my mate... To care about me.

The ax was being tested on a block of wood for sharpness. It didn't cut all the way through, but the masked man raises it over his head.

I think in these last seconds... I might have loved him.


	37. Chapter 36

AN: As you can tell, this story is almost over! I hope this tides people over during christmas! Laruku (L'Arc-en-Ciel) has broken up! (not that I think that many people reading this cares...) So I had to choose one their songs.

* * *

Just beyond town, the season's brilliant colours   
Highlight a gate usually kept unknown   
It is the destination of my time-travelling journey   
A faraway place in the past 

How much longer will I be unable to smile with you?  
Distance isn't all that keeps us apart   
I pretended not to notice but I saw as you played   
That you had forgotten me

Passing by passing by real world   
I'll be swallowed if I close my eyes   
Passing by passing by sweet times   
Sweet, painful footsteps

You feel the same way, don't you?

Running through without your help   
Running through without your vibes   
Furthermore, as I hold out my hand   
This meagre dream pursues us both

Passing by passing by real world   
As the faintest flames die out   
Passing by passing by sweet times   
Today goes on into tomorrow  
-Time Slip (the late great "L'Arc-en-Ciel)

* * *

I felt sick the moment I woke, throwing myself half over the edge of Draco's bed. Draco laid a hand on my back, trying to give comfort, but I shrug it off. /I don't need this right now.../ Quickly I tug on a pair of pants lying on the floor and walk out onto the balcony.

However, Draco has never learned the meaning of 'I need to be alone'. /He is dead, isn't he. It's happened./

So he had guessed. /what was your first clue, Draco./ I'm still shaking. I hadn't guessed that it would happen that way; that Draconis would- Draconis really was evil. He had hated me... Harold. I think I may have loved him. I laugh bitterly at the thought. I could never have loved him... but I love Draco. At least I think. Harold had truly fallen for someone who wanted to make his life hell; what does that say about me?

How many times did Draco have to lie or keep something from me before it was too late... He obviously knew what happened.

It was then that Draco wrapped his arms around me. I tried to struggle, to get away, but he refused to let go; he was still stronger/It will be alright Harry.../ he turns me in his arms so I could face him.

/It will not be alright/ I scream. He looks exactly like Draconis, in every way; there is no difference! But there was. Draco looked down at me, love and pain in his eyes... /You're a liar, Draco, and you know it. I really should hate you./

/I know./ Draco keeps holding onto me.

* * *

Nothing is going to keep me from finding Ron. Draco is leading me to Voldemort, and I can't help but be terrified. Even if we get there before he decides 'to hell with it' and decides to kill him, will we actually be able to help. If we get there in time, will Draco help me?

The trip is uneventful; Draco has refused to leave my side, even for a moment. He seems paranoid. I don't even bother asking. At the moment we're on a train, Draco said that Voldemort was in south France, near the Alps. Currently, Draco has his head in my lap with his eyes closed. I know he is not sleep; it's something he rarely does. His face is slightly tense, but I can tell he doesn't want to move. In fact, when I tried to move he refused to budge and I found myself stuck in the seat. I find it odd, both Draco and I are vampires, yet he has no problem overpowering me...

He rolls his head and kisses my stomach before lifting up, not doing anything more. He knows I probably won't want to do more for awhile; not until the memory fades...

"It's almost time to get off." He says, looking out the window, than at me. I can tell he wants to kiss me, but he holds himself back. I hesitate for a moment before I lean forward and press my lips to his. Draco's soft lips accept mine and I find myself sliding to sit astride his lap. He opens his mouth and I feel his tongue on my lip, but I flinch causing his to pull away. /It will all be ok, Arris./ I hear his words do through my head. /I will make it up to you. I will make everything up to you./

* * *

Unlike the train ride, the trek to Voldemort's keep was harder than I expected. I didn't think he would live in a simple cottage, but neither did I expect that we'd have to go into the mountains. Draco said it was in the foothills. I just know it's cold, even for a vampire. It didn't bother me at first, but after a while... Now I know why Draco packed a couple of his coats; now I know why Draco has coats, even though he doesn't seem to need one, even now. I feel like I'm going to lose a finger...

Nobody shows up on the way. No one attacks us. There's nobody. But according to Draco, Voldemort wants up to get there; he wouldn't have kidnapped Ron for any other reason than to draw me to him... He wants me dead. Now.

Draco helps me over jagged rocks and up steep hills. /...stupid rocks.../ I think after one snags my pants. I jerked my foot, unfortunately causing the leg to rip, letting in the freezing wind. /Damnit/

I hear Draco laugh slightly for a moment, before he kneels with his back to me. /Climb on. I'll carry you the rest of the way./

I hesitate, but I know it would be easier and my weight would do little to slow Draco down. I tightly wrap my legs around his waist as he stands. /How often have you done this/ I ask.

He hesitates. "I try to stay away as much as possible, so I've been here too many times."

/That doesn't answer my question./

"Only a couple. He doesn't want me. Voldemort doesn't care about me in the slightest." He sounds slightly bitter.

There's a lapse in the conversation for a few minutes.

"How did your father get caught up in all this?" I ask him. I've thought about this, but never actually voiced it.

"Lucius has been spying, telling me what Voldemort is up to. Making sure he stayed as far away from you as possible."

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say.

We went on like this for the next hour. Sometimes talking of something of importance, sometimes nothing serious. I'm pretty sure I've frozen onto Draco's back... I've laid my head on his shoulder, watching his silver hair move with the occasional gust of air. I love its color...

I feel like I'm about to fall asleep.

What can I do to save Ron, anyway? It's just me and Draco against who knows how many vampires are going to be there? Where is 'there'?

Suddenly Draco stops.

I look up; it looks like we're in an abandoned town. The snow blows through the desolate place. It's a ghost town. The small stone houses stand gaping; the wooden doors on most have fallen off.

I recognize this place...

Quickly I climb off Draco's back, gaping in amazement and horror. We're there... the old kingdom. I look up at Draco, but his face is lifeless. He keeps his eyes on me, ignoring the houses. I'm frozen, staring at him for a couple minutes, before looking a way. I walk around, looking in the houses; Draco trails behind me, silent. I look back at him, curiously. His tall black clad body almost seems to blend into the bleak backdrop. He seems so cold...

He points to a far off place and my gaze follows it. There it is. The place that I was trapped in so long ago. Just in front of the looming castle is the town square.

I begin to shake as I walk closer, terrified. It's there. The platform is in stages of decay, but everything is there. The wood is stained red and stinks of old blood. I can spot in the rumble an old rusted ax. It's almost indiscernible where the rust ends and blood begins. For once, the smell turns my stomach. I feel Draco at my side and realize I've fallen to my knees. He pulls me up. /Let's go forward./ I let Draco lead me away.

Together we walked to the dark castle ahead.

The door opens automatically, blasting us with a sudden rush of warm air. Draco continues to go forward, with me behind him. /Draco/

"It's about time. Your majesty."

My gaze jerks up to see a tall man standing straight in front us. Draco stands in front of me. "Where's boy?"

"Straight to business? I was hoping we'd all have dinner, first." He says cordially. Voldemort. He's dressed darkly, as most vampires tend to do, with black hair, longer than Snape's, pulled back. "I'm so happy the boy has returned." The smile should have been nice, but something about it seemed wrong... "Follow me." he tuned away from up, but then stopped to look over his shoulder at Draco. "And do not think of killing me now. I still have the other and I will kill him." The vampire sneered.

Still in a daze, I follow behind them. Everything looks the same, except vacant. Darker. If I hadn't been changed I would probably get lost.

I hate this place. I do not want to go forward...

I'm torn from my thoughts when Draco suddenly speaks again.

"How do I know he is here?"

"You'll see the boy soon enough. You've never had any patience. Aw, here we are." Voldemort stops at a steel plated door, pulling a skeleton key from his pocket. "Severus?" He stretches the word out as he says it. "Are you still here?" No sound comes from the room. Voldemort turns to us. "He's mad at me, I am afraid," he says dramatically. He forces the door open. "Come in." We obey and he locks the door behind us.

I wonder if we've just walked into a trap, but I'm more afraid of what he will do if we don't... /Harry.../ I look up at Draco's mental voice.

/...no.../

Voldemort walks around, lighting various lamps in the room, but I didn't need the light to see what was in front of us. Severus Snape is huddled in corner of the room, shaking in threadbare clothes. On the other side is Ron. Dead.

* * *

AN: I almost left it at the point they reach the castle, but people keep asking for longer chapters... 


	38. Chapter 37

AN: Finally here's the next chapter (I was having a hard time with it) So far, 2 people have guessed about 90 right on one thing that Harry is trying to figure out. They've said mostly the same thing about both Voldemort and Severus, but... 

Sidenote: I just bought American Psycho, good movie, to anyone who hasn't heard of it or seen it. It's hip to be square...

I hope Harry isn't overreacting, but I've put him through the stringer in this story...

Also, no song. I got lazy and wanted to post this immediatly. I didn't want to go longer than a month without updating.

* * *

/Harry, he isn't dead./ Draco shakes Harry after he realizes the boy was about to have a mental breakdown. Had fallen into a daze.

/what/ He blink a couple times.

/he isn't dead. He's suffering from blood loss, but he isn't dead./

Harry looks over to see Voldemort laughing silently. "I knew you would fall for it." Suddenly the almost fanatical smile fades. "Maybe now you know it feels, Potter."

"What?" Harry's brow furrowed in frustration. "Why are you after me? I don't even know you."

The man smiles again. "You don't recognize me? You seem to recognize everything around you, this place, but you do not recognize me? Better yet, your... lover hasn't told you?"

Harry stares at him for several moments longer, trying to place him... Then it clicks. His hair was longer, that was what threw him off, why Harry didn't immediately identify him. He had been an advisor to Draconis. Harry never really paid much attention to him, in his dreams of the past, but could see a definite likeness now. But Draco...

"So you do, I can see it in your face."

Harry absently nodded. "You were an advisor to the king."

"Yes." Voldemort nods back, staring at him. "Along with my dear Severus here." he walked over to the shivering vampire and placed a hand in the man's hair. "He was never able to hold his blood..."

"You locked them in here together." Draco spoke up. Harry looks over to see him calmly checking Ron.

"Yes. Only it didn't quite work out the way I would have liked..." He frowned again, looking at his lover. /it never works/

"You know you're hurting him, Tom."

/What are they talking about/ Harry thinks.

"Severus will get over it, he always does. He is my mate and I am helping him get stronger! I know what is best for him. Nobody understands that." He hissed bitterly. "A vampire needs blood. Severus needs to accept that."

Harry watches the two vampires fire words back and forth.

"He understands, Tom. He just refuses to take from someone unwilling. He wasn't born a vampire like you. Severus holds more value for human life. He did not even want to be changed, in the first place. He did it when you threatened to leave him." Draco argued.

"You're one to talk! Value human life!" Voldemort laughed incredulously. "Since when do you care about humans?"

"Draco?" However, neither heard Harry's word.

The silver eyes glared slightly. "I've learned. I've had time. But that isn't important now. I want you to leave Harry alone."

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "No. He will pay."

"You had your revenge long ago! Truthfully, I don't care what you do; I do not care who you kill, maim, or rape, but if you harm Harry I will kill you." Harry involuntarily shivered when he stared at Draco's face... that look that was as cold and frigid as ice. It was times like this that made it hard for him to forget that he wasn't Draconis.

"He is still alive, while my son is dead!"

/ Wait, did I even know... Blaise./

"Yes." Voldemort turned towards Harry, advancing. "You've finally figured that much out, you moronic child."

Harry flinched as the vampire reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but it was slapped away by Draco before the pale fingers touched him. Harry suddenly felt a wave of revulsion rush through him. This man was after him and was hurting his own mate over something that happened who knows how many centuries ago!

"You're insane." Harry spat out.

Voldemort seemed to think for a moment. "Maybe Potter, just maybe. Nevertheless, what would a vampire be without a little insanity? Would you say you are entirely sane, with your lust for blood... If I were to cut your friends wrist you would practically salivate over it. What about Draconis?"

"Quit calling him that." Harry growled. Harry felt like holding his hands to his ears and screaming to block out the vampires words. He always managed to keep his mind when he fed, but Draco... Draco only fed with Harry, or with Lucius before they had been reunited.

"It's the truth."

"Not always." Draco spoke up. "Both Harry and Severus have control over themselves. Not all vampires are complete slaves to blood. In fact, I remember that you refused to let Severus feed from you, knowing that he would refuse it from anyone else, then presented him Blaise, just like you did Ron. Only Sev changed Blaise instead of killing him." Draco sneered slightly. "That ruined your plans, but you grew to care about Blaise because your mate did. You cared. However, you've never figured out how do deal with an emotion such as love. For Harry and Severus, love is more important than blood, but you... You fool yourself into thinking you can love. You've tried to keep Harry dead all these years because you believed you loved your mate and his childe. But you can't mold Severus into what you want him to be, so you find it increasingly hard to pretend even to yourself that you love him. It drives you crazy that since you can't love you mate, he has no effect on curbing your bloodlust and Severus will never be as bloodthirsty as you."

Harry watched as with every word Voldemort looked more murders, but his glare wasn't on Draco, but Severus. Severus was looking better, but Harry was becoming worried that the Voldemort would harm the injured vampire.

"Now, Blaise on the other hand. He might have loved Harry. But personally, I don't think he loved enough." He looked at Harry for this part. "However, Tom, he did not love you. He loved Severus; Blaise knew exactly why he was a vampire, that it was your fault, not Severus'. Blaise hated you." Draco paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, Severus loves you; however he hates being anywhere near you, so I don't think that counts. Not that you could ever accept that. Which is why hundreds of years later, hear you are, trying to finish something that was over long ago." Draco's face was tense over the whole tirade, teeth grinding together, hands that would be fisted if he hadn't willed himself not to. As it were, the fingers were splayed like claws, trying to not strike out at the vampire in front of him. He would have but he did not know how many other vampires were lurking in this castle. There were others, he could feel that they were there, but not how many. Most importantly, he had to be able to protect Harry.

"If you are finished analyzing me, I have one question to ask. What about your role in this?" Harry watched as the vampire suddenly tore his reddish eyes away from Severus to land on Draco. "You get to lay out all my dark secrets and get into my mind, but what about Draco Malfoy. What about everything you've done, that you have not told your mate? Are you going to say you couldn't find the right moment to tell him anything about you? Does he know that the name 'Draco' is only a nickname; that you are not a Malfoy? Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are not your parents, nor are they your sires, yet that is what you have told your mate; Lucius is no closer related to you than cousins. You threatened to kill Lucius if he and his wife did not take you in to their home; you threatened to kill his wife if he did not help you. And there is so much more that you have done and have not told him."

/...nononoNO!.../ Harry was frozen with shock and sank to his knees on the stone floor.

Draco felt a wave of disgust fill him, although he did not know if more of it was directed at himself or Voldemort as he watched vampire regain himself. /Harry/ he mentally reached out to boy, but he felt a barrier, something he had never encountered... "Harry please! Talk to me, don't shut me out!" Draco started to yell desperately, but he was ignored.

"He doesn't seem to hear you."

"Shut the fuck up!" But Voldemort simply laughed.

"This is why you didn't want to bring him here as soon as his friend disappeared. You knew, but you also knew that Harry would hate you once he knew your secrets. And wait, there's more! The worst of it has not even been revealed yet. What is the one thing you do not want him to know about you? You must think you are ready for the boy to know if you let him come here." Voldemort started pacing with excitement.

Draco wanted to kill the sadistic bastard, but he knew it was true. Harry had to know everything. Then Harry would hate him. Harry may even want to kill him. /and I'll let him do it.../

"I don't care if you tell him, Voldemort. I've accepted my fate."

"But it still hurts doesn't it. You love him, yet he can never truly feel that way about you. He'll never be able to love someone like you, not the real you."

"That's not true." Suddenly, Voldemort stopped. There was something about the way he said it.

"Explain."

"Harry can't stop loving someone that quickly, even if he hates me, he can love me. That's what I love about him. Even when I killed him, he still loved me."

* * *


	39. Chapter 38

AN: well... warning: this chapter might be considered gruesome at the end (I'm partially desensitized after years of reading fiction). I almost feel sorry for doing this to him... 

And it might be the second to last chapter (I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last, but who knows)  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, I'm glad that I could write something that people seem to really like (not one bad review in the bunch!) Heck, I'll even say thankyou to the people who have been reading without reviewing! (I do this 99 of the time myself).

Yes, I know lyrics in a story can get annoying, but here's a chapter with lyrics (any dir en grey fans reading this?) I tried to find a decent translation, since this seemed like a fitting song to use...

* * *

I couldn't return home, I wanted to forget the "un-wavering" love for you 

That day from your eyes I had disappeared.  
Now what is it that I can do?

I saw you torn apart by tears I held you in my arms harder than usual, didn't I?  
But you don't change The now where there is no longer your love I realized…  
But you… I was really "stupid"  
Should I stop it at there?  
When I thought about you for some reason tears ran down my face.

I couldn't return home, I wanted to forget that up 'til now that I once more Remember even as I wanted to forget the heart that loved that hurts

I wouldn't think of hurting you at all That's why up 'til now I wanted to always hold you in my arms

Me, being overly-backstabbed by love…  
"that which was three years past, to which I can't return to now"  
Of the two of us who met, why was there something was left for you?  
If the two of us met again we would be able to continue like that to town.

I couldn't return home, I wanted to forget, up 'til now together once more Remember even as I wanted to forget the heart that loved that hurt For eternity, for eternity up 'til now together with no love For eternity, for eternity the love between the both of us will not return.

La la la...

Dir en grey - Yurameki

* * *

Even when I killed him, he still loved me.  
Even when I killed him, he still loved me.  
Even when I killed him, he still loved me.

These words reverberated through Harry's mind. At first his mind had been blank, he didn't really notice what Draco had said. Draco... Draconis.

Then everything around him went dark. Everything around just floated away as they went dark. The last thing he saw was Draco's eyes on him, wide. Frightened? Did it matter? Did any of this actually matter/Draco/

* * *

Draco felt a wave of panic hit him as he watched Harry fall to the floor. It wasn't a slow sinking, but a sudden collapse. However, that wasn't what scared him... It felt like something had left him... He found himself by Harry's side, but still nothing. He realized he couldn't feel Harry anymore.

/Harry! Harry, please speak to me! Scream, yell, anything! Now, Harry/ But nothing happened. He heard nothing from the unconscious boy and the body stayed still. Harry simply wasn't there.

Behind him, he heard laughter. It started out low but then grew in intensity. Who would dare-! Then he remembered Voldemort's presence. How dare that bastard laugh about this! He had no idea what was wrong with Harry! The boy wasn't breathing, but that didn't really say anything; vampires did not breathe.

"You should have known better... look at you! Look at what love has done to you, the mighty Draconis, former king of all vampires. Now look at you. First, you abandoned your thrown, throwing the kingdom into chaos. Now you are... crying over this boy?" Voldemort drawled, sneering.

Draco lifted a hand up and realized he was. He had never cried in his life...

"You're weak now, allowing yourself to fall for that slut of a human. I'm glad that I never loved Severus, although he is useful to me; at least he isn't a whore." Voldemort walked over to his lover, petting him on the head; when the vampire moved to get away he gripped his hair tightly before releasing him, as a warning. "You weren't even his first, in either lifetime. Or his second. I have been watching him for a while now, you see. There were more reasons than you know about why the boy's mother did not trust you; she has never trusted any of her son's lovers, all older, more experienced than him. However, I guess you ruined him for rest of the human race before he was even born, poor Harold. He was a little too... enthusiastic for most. Not ev-"

"I don't care!" Draco found himself yelling. "I don't care if he has had anyone before me! I am his last and the one he loves. Did you really think I didn't know all of this?"

"Do you think he still wants you? He obviously couldn't take knowing you were his tormentor..." Voldemort tried to get a rise out of the other vampire; however, it didn't work, as Draconis still had a death grip on the boy. "Just leave him Draconis! Rejoin the vampire kingdom, we can rebuild it."

"The kingdom can go to hell for all I care," Draco spat. "They can all go to hell!"

"Even Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa, I hear that you've actually grown... tolerant of them." If it had been anyone else, Draco would have said the tone was pleading.

"Harry is the one that matters. Leave before I kill you."

Voldemort's eyes lit up. "Kill me? Leave? This is my castle now. These people are mine. You should be worried. If you try, there's no way either you or the boy will make it out."

There was silence for several moments.

"Severus," Draco suddenly spoke. "Leave, and take Weasley. Tell the others I'll deal with them if they try to stop you."

Weakly, the other vampire nodded and moved to obey, limping to the door with the body slung over his shoulder.

"Severus, you only obey me!" Voldemort yelled, but he was ignored. "You are my mate!"

The dark haired man turned for a moment, first looking at Voldemort, then at Draco. "Thank you," the dark haired man said before closing the door behind him. He would be free...

"He will no longer be yours. You no longer hold any claim over him." Draco laid Harry gently on the floor and stood.

"You don't have the authority to do that." Voldemort snarled. "I took your place!"

"I'm still the king." Draco grinned darkly. "I'm still your king and I'm still Draconis. You think you no longer have any reason to fear me because I love someone? I love Harry with all my heart and will do anything for him. I will kill you to keep him safe. You, on the other, don't even know what you want! First, you want to kill Harry, then you want to rebuild the empire? What do you have to fight for?"

"I am who I fight for and the betterment of the kin-" He stopped when a hand latched onto his jaw, nails digging into the skin.

"There is no more kingdom, tom. You are the only one who thinks there is. Those vampires down there are here because they are bored and young. The majority weren't even alive when there was a vampire kingdom."

"I will kill him." Voldemort tried to say.

"You're just insane enough that I believe that." Draco chuckled before suddenly squeezing hard, holding on tightly as the other vampire struggled to free himself. However, it was no use, the sharp nails had sunk in deep, puncturing the cheeks and blood was running down the hand connected to them. "Does that feel good?" Draco purred. He heard the struggling vampire moan, but other than that, nothing came out. "I thought so. You know, if you had not threatened my lover... my mate…I would have allowed you to live. You only had stay away and mind your own business! Was that too much to ask?" He forced his fingers deeper, feeling skin slide around his fingers. By this point Voldemort was reduced to a whimpering mess as felt his cheeks being ripped open.

Draco knew Harry was strong and smart, but he would not take the chance... For threatening Harry, he would die painfully, just as Harold had.

Voldemort tried to lash out, but it was useless against the older, stronger king. "I something bothering you, my old friend?" Draco asked, before yanking his hand forward wrenching apart the hinge between the jaw and skull. He smiled when he heard the gurgling noise coming from the back of Voldemort's throat as the vampire tried to scream.

Draco released the jaw, allowing it to hang by threads of skin. "I could say I have missed this, tom, but truthfully, torture really doesn't do it for me anymore. However, you are a special case. And I did warn you. I said if you didn't leave, I would kill you. Did not believe me? I think your fingers will be next." The vampire in question scrambled for the door, but didn't make it; Draco's bloody hand had clamped down on his leg, dragging him back.

Voldemort lashed out wildly, in terror, knowing his life was about to end.

"Now, don't be like that. I thought you said you wouldn't be leaving the castle..." /...alive./

* * *

AN: and to think, I like tom. at least I like him in stories where he isn't Harry's enemy... 


	40. Chapter 39 Epilogue

yeah for the diru fan! They finally came to america this month for a couple of concerts, but nowhere near georgia:screams in frustration: Is atlanta not a big enough city! on the other hand hyde is coming out with a new album.

now that that's out of the way...

I hope I ended this well... this is the first story i've finish! And this is the longest chapter in the story

no song, just the story. so enjoy, and I thank the people who have stuck with me through the long wait and the ones who have made it this far.

now... any ideas for my next story? anyone? frankly I'm out, other than a couple of one shots i've had on my mind, but haven't written out.

enjoy!

* * *

Nothing.

Harry looked around, but there was nothing there, or anywhere. /where am I/ Harry fought to stay calm, but it was a losing fight. Everywhere he looked was simply 'nowhere'; a blank abyss. No light. No dark. Just nothing.

**stay calm, child**

He looked around, but still, he couldn't see anything there. "Who are you!" He immediately slapped his hands to the sides of his head when the echoing noise returned like an ice pick to his ears.

**no need for yelling**

Harry heard it again! That same voice. Where was he! The panic from before started to return. Why was he here? He could not remember.

**you are where you are supposed to be**

/why/ unknowingly, Harry reverted to speaking with his mind. "I m-"

**no need. I heard you. You needed to get away, so I brought you here. You could not handle what was going on around you**.

/what couldn't I handle/ Harry yelled in frustration. He remembered none of the events that had let to being here.

why**, Draconis, of course. You did not love him enough to accept him. You are dead now. Forever**.

/no! I can't be dead/ he didn't feel dead... /Draconis/ There was something familiar about the name, but...

Harry heard himself yell in frustration. There was nothing there! Something was gone and he didn't know what!

**I know what's missing, dear one**

Harry suddenly felt like his eyes were opened as he found a man standing in front of him. Harry tried to run away, before colliding with something solid. He looked up and realized he had not moved at all. Or, it did not seem like he moved? The white-eyed man, who he had somehow run into and had Harry's face on his chest, looked somewhat amused.

**trying to run. You did not make it very far, did you**.

Harry nearly screamed when the ice-cold arms wound there way around his waist. That was when he realized he was lacking clothes. Harry wanted to cover himself; however, the man did not allow the movement.

**no need for that. Your body pleases me**

/I don't care if you like it! It's not yours to look at./ He squirmed more when one frosty hand felt its way down Harry's back before running a finger down the cleft. However, when Harry began to protest, both hands released him.

**You have changed, have you noticed, Harry**? The man looked at him quizzically.

/what are you talking about/ Harry wanted to move further away, but could not take another step.

**you keep changing. It is hard to know what to make of you. Draco stays the same, for the most part. I can predict him. But not you**

Draco. There was that name again... But who- Then it hit him.

No one called him 'Harry'; he was 'Harold'! He had be captured by king Draconis and made his consort... Who was Harry? No one ever called him Harry.

**You've shifted again, young one**

/can't you leave me alone/ Harold screamed. He wrapped his arms around his body, suddenly feeling cold. It was freezing! He felt no heat coming from inside of him and suddenly realized why. His heart wasn't beating. /... I am dead./ The ax came down on his neck, severing most his spine and his eyes welled up in tears, the pain was so great! He eyes went blank as he felt himself die...

**that is not why you are here. You are no longer Harold. Not really. Harold does not, in truth, exist anymore**.

/I don't exist/ he felt his mind drowning. He couldn't think! Something was keeping him from...

**come here** Harold looked up to see the man crouched down, holding a hand out to him. He felt himself crawling forward, trying to find warmth. The hand was like ice, but it was to late. He was surrounded by ice, colder than before. He wasn't-

/You're not him./ Draconis' face flashed in his mind, but it was not the dangerous king he knew. He was softer, kinder somehow... /No! He is still the same/ Harry thought. He hurt me, than got me to trust him. /somehow, even after I knew, he made me trust him.../

**do you love him**? Harry looked into the strange eyes once again. What had he asked him? For some reason he couldn't hold on to any thoughts. But it was important somehow.

/who are you/ Harry finally asked again.

**it is not important. At least not now. I might have been important at one point. I might be again, but not now**.

The man's confusing words did nothing to quiet his racing mind /what was that supposed to mean/

**nevermind that. I want to know more about you**. Harry felt the man run a hand down his face, causing him to shiver.

/What can I possibly tell you? I want to leave here./

**You cannot, at least not yet. You do not know why you are even here**

Harry felt himself grow more frustrated, something he thought was not possible. /I did ask you why I'm here, you haven't answered me./

**I am not the one to ask. You need to remember why you are here**

/You're not helping/ Harry growled. He tried to put some distance between him and the unknown man, but instead he was pulled onto his lap. /If you touch me again, you're dead/ But the man merely laughed lightly.

I **can see why Draco likes you. That's why I picked you**

/picked me/

**I wish I could have had the chance at you first though**

/What/ Harry went rigid.

**you are lovely. I would not say no to a night in your bed... However, sadly, it's not to be**

/keep your dick in your pants... unless yo-/

**yes, I know. Unless I want to loose it. No need to get upset**

/I'm not upset. I just want to leave./

**to go where**?

/What/ Harry asked. Why was he asking that?

**where would you go to? Why are you here? You need to remember firs**t.

/remember... Ron/ something about Ron. Did he know someone named Ron?

**Your getting closer, but you are not remembering the right person** The voice sounded mildly disapproving.

/The right person/ Who was the right person?

**Why are you here**?

...I loved someone.

**closer**

/Am I gay/

The voice snickered **not important. Move back a couple thoughts**

/HOW/ Harry felt his frustration begin to rise again. What wasn't he getting?

**Harold**

/I remember Harold. I'm Harold... was Harold. Now I'm Harry. My parents are Lily and James Potter. Harry Potter.../

**after that** Harry felt the hands in his hair, massaging the scalp...

/after that.../ Harry felt himself relax, even though head felt like it was turning to ice. /The Dursley's. I'm related to them. Are they important/

**no. go on**

Harry sighed. /I ran away from home... more than once. I did things... my parents worried about me. Especially my mother./ Harry felt a sharp stab of pain in his head. /I don't want to remember anymore/ He turned and pressed his face to the man's chest.

**You need to. Unless you want to be here forever**

/maybe I do./ Harry was shocked when he felt a stinging pain and realized he had been slapped.

**you do not dare, boy! You are not staying here**!

/I'm sorry/ he didn't know what was wrong with him! One moment he was fine; then the next?

He was one again pulled close by the man. **it** **is alright child, but think before you speak, next time**. Harry nodded. **continue. You need to remember**

/I was at the Dursley's... then I wasn't. Lucius. He took me. He said he was going to give me to someone./ Someone important.

**go on**

/Draco./ It all leads back to that name. /do I know him? Yes. He isn't human. He is Draconis. He killed me./

Harry felt the tears come back but was stopped. **now is not the time. You are stronger than that. You will not break now that you are getting close**

/I'm not strong enough/

The arms tightened **he knows you are strong. I do as well. You would not be the one for him, if you were not. You would not be the one for Draconis if you were not! Now go on**

Harry vigorously tried to shake his memory, to find something. Anything. /Draco. Did he love me? I think so... yes. He does, still. I love him. He kept the past from me. He did it to protect me, even though he knew I would eventually remember. He thought I would reject him. I'm almost there, I can feel it./

**yes. Only a little more, Harry**

/Someone wanted to kill me. Draco knew him. I killed his childe... but that's not why he wants me dead. His mate hates him. And loves him. He's confused, but can't admit to it. He keeps hurting others, including Severus. Snape? My teacher? They're all vampires. I'm a vampire. I was turned by Draco./ Harry suddenly flushed when he thought of the moment it happed. Suddenly he could feel Draco inside him all over again. That perfect feeling... /Ron, he's hurt. Voldemort held Severus at the castle, then wouldn't let him feed on him. Severus hates drinking human blood; he was born human. But I don't... I love it. Voldemort wants to hurt me. Draco's going to do something? I need to get back/ Harry's panic returned. What it Severus and Ron were dying, Draco would not help them, if he thought Harry was dead.

**bingo. I knew you would figure it out soon enough**

Once again, Harry stared into the strange eyes; he could see nothing else about the man, but there was something... /who are you/ He got reply, but he got the feeling the man was smirking, just like Draco.

**I knew you were the right one for my son** Salazar Slytherin replied, before kissing Harry on the lips, sending a blast of ice through him.

Then Harry was falling.

* * *

Heat.

That was the first thing he noticed, sweltering heat. Harry knew something was wrong, without even opening his eyes. With panic, he realized he couldn't open his eyes! He couldn't see anything. However, the feelings of never really came, he felt himself begin to calm down. Mostly. Vaguely, he noticed a lingering coolness in his heart that had not been there before. /him/

Harry felt the flames as they got closer, but he couldn't move at all/Draco/ he yelled, but the vampire didn't seem to hear him. /I need to move/ Harry tried to will his limbs to listen to him, until finally, a finger moved. /that's not much help/ But he kept it up for a few more moments, until just as the flames licked at his feet he was able to move! Now... He willed his eyes to work with the rest of him. He blinked a couple times and had to keep himself calm when he saw the blaze around him. Everything was on fire. Draco's fire. He tried to see through the inferno, to see if anyone else was there. Draco! But the vampire seemed to be frozen in place, with a look of cold fury on his face. He was staring at a burning pile of rags on the floor. No. There were bones, as well. Several that had not burned yet. /Is that Voldemort/ Harry wondered in amazement, but then the thought was gone. It wasn't important; he had to get to Draco.

"Draco." he croaked. His voice was dry. Harry pulled himself to his feet. He took one step then another, flames surrounding him now. How was the floor burning when it was made of stone? Did stone burn? Then the thought was gone. He had to get to Draco, now. Step by step the flames burned his legs, moving up his body, but he didn't yell or scream; he simply moved forward. Until, finally, he was close enough to touch the other vampire. Harry took a couple more steps and reached a hand out, to touch his lover. Getting no response, he wrapped both arms around the vampire, laid his head against Draco's shoulder, and held him.

/Draco. I'm here. You can stop now./ The flames kept feeding... still there, burning everything within reach. /Draco please, wake up. I'm here. Please./ Nothing. /I love you so much, Draco. Please, come back to me./ He felt the vampire flinch slightly. He looked up and saw that Draco's eyes had completely glazed over. He attempted to reach him with his mind again, but the vampire had retreated deep to somewhere Harry couldn't find... /am I too late/

He watched as the flames grew again, reaching like claws for Draco now. /no/ The coldness in his heart began to flare, until he could feel it in his fingers. Draco's skin felt hot against his, as if he was made of flame himself.

Then the impulse, struck him. Something in him telling him that he was hungry, that it was time to drink. Harry thought to ignore it, but it simply grew stronger until he felt the teeth descend, cutting into his own lip. a small amount of blood graced his tongue, but it was the wrong blood... He needed Draco's.

Harry opened his eyes, realizing he had closed them, and gazed at the pale skin of his lover. It looked ice cold, yet heat radiated from him. It was getting stronger.

Harry raised his head and opened his mouth slightly, feeling a sharp pain in his lip as he did. He touched the holes briefly with his tongue, but then turned his attention back to Draco. As if compelled, he plunged and sunk his teeth into Draco's neck. Harry felt arms wrap around him, holding him to the wound, leaving him no choice but to drink. Draco! He wanted to pull back, but it wasn't done yet.

The coolness began to spread further. It began to move up, this time, until it felt like his head was going to freeze, tears from the pain leaked out his eyes, but then it kept going, lurching through his mouth. Harry felt Draco tense and realized the ice was snaking through to the other vampire.

/I love you, Draco./ he thought as he felt the skin against his cool. A drowsy feeling suddenly washed through him, making his knees weak. He saw everything begin to go dark, once again, yet it was not the terrifying nothing of before. This time he felt Draco slowly lower him, before covering Harry's lips with his own.

Harry managed to open his eyes one last time and looked up only seeing Draco's... The one he loved.

/Please stay with me Harry/ He heard Draco's mind pleading with him, urging Harry to stay conscious.

/I will always love you. Everything's ok./

And with that, Harry was gone.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"-e alright? What if-"

"Lily..." James groaned. "Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry! He's been gone for two months! He said he would be back after a couple of months!"

Yes, things were as normal in the Potter household. Lily was irate and worried. James was doing his best to console his wife. It wasn't working, as usual.

Harry chuckled to himself, smirking when he felt Draco pull him until his back was firm against his lover, legs draping over the edge of a branch. Speaking of 'firm'... /I wonder what's it's like to have sex in a tree/

/I would not mind finding out, Arris. We have forever, after all./ Draco bent down to recapture Harry lip in his teeth, until a tongue flicked out, sharing the bloody kiss...

/yes, we do./

They continued the listen to the couple argue, but neither moved a muscle, to content to do anything that involved moving more than a minimal amount of muscles.

At least until...

/I think our lunch is here./ Draco spoke up.

Sure enough, Theodore Nott was walking up to the tree. Anyone who could have been watching would say he was waiting for something. /Just on time, as always./ Harry grinned and once again flicked his tongue out to feel his own fangs extend. The boy eagerly sat at the base of the tree and looked up. /I think he wants something.../

/Yes./

/Why don't we give it to him./ Harry moaned as Draco ran his hand up his chest, under the black t-shirt.

"Yes." /…He will be ours... A childe./

* * *

FinOwariFinito 


End file.
